Seven Devils
by WindMillsOfOurMinds
Summary: If she left her father's cage and entered a new one…a better one, she would breathe a little bit easier. All she had to do was give the boss a child; just one…and she could hope that it would be enough to be allowed to do as she pleased. There was nothing holding her back. Rated M for smut, swearing, and violence. (NOTE: Chapter o7 revised o2/18/15)
1. All Alone

**Seven Devils**

**Chapter o1. All Alone**

_And all the roses turn to black  
>And my heart is as cold as stone<br>We give ourselves a shining star  
>All alone, all alone<em>

_~David O'Dowda_

The white gown was taunting her, "Do you drink, Laupi-chan?" Lussuria asked from the other side of the room. Her violet hues snapped to where her older brother sat.

The blonde smiled kindly before sitting up, "Only when she has too." He replied back in Italian.

The Sun Guardian cooed, handing the younger girl a glass of wine, "Well after tonight you're gonna have to."

She took the glass with trembling hands, hoping that neither man noticed. On the outside she looked calm and composed, but on the inside a raging storm of nerves and fear was brewing. Laupine could feel her brother's eyes on the back of her head, watching her with quiet pride as she sipped her drink. She knew how grateful he was for her actually going through with this. She couldn't help but to wonder what sort of punishment their father would have applied on him had she declined.

The blonde girl sighed.

No point on thinking about it. No point on dwelling on the past.

And, yet…

Laupine was half tempted to black out through the entire evening. She wanted to hide in the memories of her long lost childhood, on the few fragmented instances she had of her mother. She knew she couldn't do this half asleep…she would be in a room full of Mafiosos and Assassins. Even at weddings one had to be on high alert.

Especially if it was your own wedding.

Still, had it really been a few months ago that the flamboyant Varia member showed up in her home?

_**5 months ago…**_

"Please, tell me you didn't invite me here to eat your stitched up turkey." Giles mumbled from across her studio apartment. The boy sat comfortably in the middle of her little living room. The room was set up with her sofa facing her kitchen, the back of it to the stairs leading to her mezzanine. Two arms chairs were across from him with a small coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Her brother wore casual clothes, he knew better than to show up wearing any of his expensive suits when he came to see her. He looked like he belonged there, not in some private château surrounded by 24/7 surveillance. If she allowed herself to, she could imagine a whole different life for them. Sometimes she would pretend that the reason her brother was never around was because he too was away abroad in school. But Laupine knew better than to dream.

The younger girl lifted her head up from her sutured poultry, "This isn't for eating, it's been seating out for days." She smiled at the sound of her brother's laugh, he rarely laughed these days, "And I didn't invite you over, you just showed up, again."

"Are you complaining?" A buzzing sound broke their conversation. His indigo eyes watched as his sister lowered her needle driver on the table before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She hardly glanced at it before declining the call. "That's the fifth time since I've been here."

Her lower lip pouted out at the sound of rubber gloves snapping of her hands, "It's a school friend, she wants to go out for drinks,"

"So?"

"I don't drink."

"And I'm saying: so?"

The young girl slammed her hands on her kitchen island causing her needle holder to lightly bounce on the table. "Is there a reason for your visit, _Gluttire_?"

Her brother smiled leaning back against her throw pillows, "As a matter of fact there is, my dear _Alaude_." Laupine smiled, grateful that he had remembered to use the name she had been going by since she turned thirteen in honor of their deceased mother. "What news have you heard from Japan?" He asked.

The younger of the sibling shrugged taking a seat across from her guest, "I haven't heard anything from the mafia world since I started school."

There was a suspicious glimmer in her brother's steel eyes. It worried her to see him so calm. Growing up in the Gluttire house hold she had known calm was a bad omen. Calm meant a storm was brewing. Calm meant her father was about to strike. Calm meant bad news.

"The Vongola Famille has a new successor and it's not the boss's son." Giles informed.

Laupine rolled her eyes, "So Nono's son declined the position?" She asked turning her violet gaze to the lazy clouds floating above Paris. How she wish she could join them instead of having to worry about her final exams and graduation.

"More like he was rejected," Her eyes snapped back to her brother, "The Vongola rings choose the second candidate to become the Vongola Tenth."

A chuckle of disbelief left his sister's lips, "You mean to tell me that the loyal Iemitsu had a disagreement with his boss? Who's the unfortunate person stuck with the job?"

"Not only that, do you know what this means?"

Laupine shrugged, "We we'll have a long summer? Who's the next boss?"

A pillow cushion was thrown at her head. The younger girl dodged with ease, but the turkey sitting on the counter wasn't so lucky. "It means that the boss's son wasn't a true Vongola."

Her violet eyes studied the mess from her seat, "And this concerns me, why?"

Giles was about to answer when her phone started to ring again, "You should answer."

"That would be rude," She said ignoring the call once more, "well?"

"Have you been going out much since you moved here?" He asked rubbing his index finger against his lower lip.

Lupine's eyes widen at the notion. She had left her home in Nice to come to Paris in order to become a Doctor. When she left home her father was enraged, and almost put a stop to what he called "her silly little notion." She was only 16 when she arrived in the city by herself, three years later she was done with her pre-med preparation. Now, at the age of 20 she was one of the youngest medical students. Despite all of her efforts it didn't matter to her father. He would still send Giles every three months or so to see if she was ready to come home with her tail between her legs.

"Don't change the topic…" She whispered.

Giles eyes followed her frame as she opened the sliding glass door. Stepping out to stand on the balcony. She didn't stop there. She climbed the ledge with ease sitting down with her legs dangling out and her back to the door. He knew she was getting upset. She would only climb up on roofs and trees, and basically any high place, because she knew he wouldn't follow.

"Please come back in." He called stepping up to the open space maintaining his distance, "I didn't mean to ask about your personal life-"

"What does he want this time?" She pulled her knees to her chest, her violet eyes set on the horizon.

Her brother sighed.

Out of all the Alaude traits he didn't inherit the love of heights was the only one he envied. "Someone's coming to the estate tomorrow, I'm not sure who, I'm just supposed to tell you to show up or else."

"Or else what?" She challenged.

The blonde boy smirked, "You'll leave Master Fon waiting on you, _again_." Violet eyes widen as his smile increased and inside the phone rang again, "I'll take my leave now, make sure you get some rest." The last thing he said as he walked out of her apartment was the promise of an early phone call the next morning.

"Oh no…" She whimpered going back inside.

The phone continued to ring while the frantic tears began to build. The last time Storm Arcobaleno was in France she had been busy with school and could not make their appointment. Of course it wasn't really her fault. She was just ordered to show up in her father's manor with n reasoning. The next day she received a letter from her master apologizing for not getting to see her.

_He _apologized to her.

Laupine had never felt so ashamed. Now with the announcement that he had made the long journey from China to France yet again, her pride was now at risk once more.

"_Merde_," she mumbled taking a swing out of the open wine bottle. The only one she had in the apartment, specially reserved for guest. The blonde never drank unless she felt it necessary or when she had to.

According to the endless phone ring, she had to.

Finally, in a drunker stupor, she had enough of the ringing.

"_Allo_?"

The voice from the other line was ear shattering, "OH MY GOD FINALLY!" Laupine held the phone away from her ear, "I've been calling all day~! Is this _Docteur _Alaude?"

Her violet eyes widen before hanging up and tossing the phone on the tea table. She hadn't recognized that voice, she wasn't entirely sure if it was male or female. Worse of all she was terrified of how a stranger could have gotten a hold of her phone number. A soft hum left her lips.

The phone rang again, _unknown caller,_ she answered after the first ring, "I believe you have the wrong number-"

"_Mwah_! You don't even know whose calling!" The flamboyant voice whined.

Laupine stared at her closed door, wondering if it was too late to catch up with her brother. After a pause she asked, "Whose calling?"

"My name is Lussuria, but you can call me Luss-Chan!"

_I'm not doing that._ The younger girl cleared he throat, "I can assure you I don't know any Lussuria's," _or any other people named after sins, _"And this isn't a Doctor Laupine's number anyway." She hopped that was enough to get this person to stop calling.

"But I said _Docteur _Alaude!"

_Click._

She wouldn't be answering her phone from now on. A deep sigh left her lips she didn't want to worry about this. She knew she was safe here, even if she was by herself. But just to be safe she wouldn't be moving around the apartment without carrying her sai around.

She wasn't much for weapons but thanks to Master Fon she found that when it came to baton weapons she was actually very talented. She knew that had she decided to go back home she could always find a job as someone's Guardian thanks to this skill. She preferred not to give it too much thought especially now that she was to go back to her childhood home for the weekend.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After turning her phone off Laupine became bored. All of her school work was finished, her kitchen had been cleaned, the raw turkey was now in the trash and her sai were strapped to her back.

Now where was that bottle of wine?

Just as she was about to finish her first glass a loud buzzing vibrated within her walls. The girl frowned taking one more sip. Laupine was becoming irrigated, not just with all the loud ringing but also with herself. She wished she could handle her alcohol better, but alas she was Alaude after all.

"What?" She grumbled pressing the intercom button.

The voice spoke in French, "A package for Laupine Gluttire."

She rested her forehead against the wall, _I'm Alaude, and my mother was Cerise Alaude…not Gluttire…_

"Hello?" The voice called back.

"This is she." Laupine responded.

There was a brief pause from the other, "I need a signature.

The young girl rolled her eyes before banging her head against the wall once, "Fine, Apartment 23-E." She mumbled stepping away after unlocking the door.

When she looked back on it, Laupine realized how stupid she was at unlocking the door and walking away. To be fair she did feel like the wine was coming back up, and she wasn't about to make a mess in her main room. When she lifted her head from the sink she was met by her mirror.

She looked terrible.

Her silvery-gold hair was tussled out of place, her eyes were puffy from _not_ crying (because she hadn't really cried, but she almost did, but it doesn't count according to her). Laupine frowned in silent shame for looking so weak, and that's when he let himself in.

She walked out of the bathroom to find her front door partly open. "I'm sorry Laupi-chan but you didn't leave me much choice!" The voice from the phone said from behind her.

In the blink of an eye her sai were pointed at the intruder as she stood in a defensive pose. The man before her was the oddest person she had ever seen. He looked to be of extremely muscular built, she couldn't really be too sure; hiding his body was an open black trench coat with giant, orange, fur trimming. She couldn't see his eyes so her gaze was met by a pair of dark sunglasses. Then there was his strange choice of hair style: shaved head with a side part of green hair.

"Who are you?"

"Waaah! You can put those away, Laupi-chan! I don't mean you any harm!" The man shouted holding both hands out before him, "I'm Lussuria, we spoke earlier remember!?"

Raising a pale eyebrow she asked, "How do you know where do I live?"

"Well I just asked your father's secretary, she gave me all of your info!" He stated lifting his index finger to point at the celling, "Also the safe word is _alouette_." With a heavy sigh she lowered her weapons. The safe word had been set up when she first started going to school. It was only known among those in her immediate family and their men. "It was a pretty impressing guide with all that doctor stuff on it. Must be expensive; especially if your father refuses to fund it."

"That is none of your business," her tone was cold, "Now, get out." She ordered stepping aside, pointing at the door with the saki of the sai.

Lussuria hummed in annoyance, "Stubborn _uccelino_! I'll give you two hundred euros if you let me say what I came to say, which I will say anyways!"

The Gluttire in her was intrigued. Yes, it was true that she would get nothing from her father. When her mother had died she left a trust fund behind for her and her brother but that was of course administer by none other than the head of the Gluttire, Serge Gluttire. Her father.

She could always ask Giles, but she was too proud for that.

The strange man had her where he wanted her. She couldn't really let her pride get in the way of just listening for pay…not when she needed it.

"And then you'll leave?" she asked relaxing her arms.

Lussuria nodded, smiling charmingly, "You'll never see or hear from me again!"

Lupine pouted.

She had lost, "I need to see the money first." Still she sounded proud. The man's smile broadened as he held two one hundred euro notes.

The conversation was moved to her sitting room where the intruder was seated on her brother's old spot in the middle of her sofa. She maintained distance by staying by her garden wall. She always had a soft spot for flower gardens. Laupine was sure she developed this love for them because of her mother. Most of her memories of the late Alaude were of her flower garden.

Her violet gaze soften and a small smile played on her lips while her hands worked on watering her plants.

"WAAAAH! THE MORE I LOOK AT YOU THE MORE PERFECT YOU SEEM FOR THE JOB!" Lussuria squealed from his seat.

The loud noise had startled her into dropping her water can. She found herself burring her head behind the garden wall in fright, "…Are you always this flamboyant?" she peaked over the edge of a flower pot.

Lussuria nodded resting his chin on his hands.

"Please don't do that again." Her platinum hair fell over her shoulder when she bent down to pick up the water can, "Now why are you here?" She asked making her way from her kitchen to take a seat across from the intruder.

The man cleared his throat, "I'm sure Giles-kun informed you of the events that took place in Japan a few months ago."

She looked to both sides frowning, trying to think if she should confirm. "We don't talk about the mafia." She half-told the truth. Lussuria raised and eyebrow in disbelief, "I don't like talking about the mafia…he only told me a few details."

"How much do you know about the Famiglia your Famille works under?" He inquired.

She shrugged crossing both her arms and legs after. Her frown becoming deeper, "Not as much as you would think. I tried very hard to separate myself from my father's world."

His laugh was too loud, and too obnoxious, for her, "It's more of your mother's world than your father, little _uccelino_!" Laupine tsk'd before closing her eyes and looking away from the intruder. _Just like the Japanese Skylark…must be related, _Lussuria mussed, "I guess I'll start from the beginning."

After an hour and two migraine pills later (for the poor Alaude), she was completely up to date with the events that took place during the most recent Vongola ring conflict. Suddenly two hundred euros didn't seem enough for putting up with the boxer's loud mouth.

"So you were defeated and the Vongola 10th is a fourteen year old boy. Now the Varia is under surveillance by the CEDEF until further notice and your sitting on my sofa," She rubbed her temples with her finger tips, "This doesn't concern me, get out." She mumbled.

"Aw~! I still haven't gotten to the _you_ part yet, Laupi-chan!" The sun Guardian called from her kitchen. He had decided to make himself useful half way to the story and was now cooking a gourmet meal.

"Please don't call me that." She groaned unsure of how much more of this she could handle.

The smells from the kitchen made her reconsider her options of using her sai to force him out. She hadn't had a proper meal since the last time Giles came to visit. He had invited her for breakfast but she had declined. Maybe she'd let him finish then she would kick him out…then there would be more for her to eat.

"Do you know what's happening tomorrow at your father's chateau?" Lussuria asked flambéing whatever he was cooking.

Laupine grimaced, "More emotional trauma."

She moved from her seat in the living room to a stool by the kitchen bar to watch him closer. His back was too her but she knew his guard was not down even if he seemed completely at ease. He was Varia after all.

Lussuria snapped his lips turning his stare back to her, "Don't be depressing, dear, I get enough gloominess from the boss back home." She shrugged, "The truth is. Laupi-chan, you won't be just meeting with Master Fon, I will also be there with another member from the Varia."

He noticed her eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter. He couldn't help but to muse on the coloring. Not many of the Alaude still possessed the purple tint in their eyes. From what he had heard the late Cerise Alaude had lilac eyes, and the young girl before him had a haunting violet tone to them, more beautiful than her brother's indigo. Perhaps this was a good omen after all.

"You want me to replace your lost Cloud Guardian. That's why you're here." She stated standing up, with trembling hands she reached for her sai, "I think you've extended your visit. Time to go, _M. _Lussuria."

"Hmm~! I'm all done anyways," He declared turning the stove to a simmer, "But just in case, I'll give you two grand just for showing up-!" The money offer had offended her enough to attack; she swung the sai with minimum strength to strike him on the left knee only to be sent flying across her main room. Her eyes went from his leg to her empty trembling hand to his hidden eyes. He hadn't moved a muscle and yet the shock had caused her hand to hurt.

"Metal knee. Very convenient," He explained giving it a light tap, "take it or leave it?"

The young girl was indignant, "What time tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon she found herself face to face with the monster of her nightmares. Before the guest arrived she and her brother were summoned into what was once their grandfather's office. When their mother died all traces of the Alaude Famille banished with her. Now all that was left was ugly Gluttire. The office had ugly gray walls; two of the walls were covered with ancient books that probably belonged to the first Alaude himself. The furniture was from late last century and squeaked when you moved too much to get comfortable. She was always cold in that room, in the whole mansion, there had never been familiar warmth for as long as she could remember.<p>

The siblings had inherited their looks from their mother and most of her nature. From their father came traits that both would deny until they came up to the surface. Greed was one of them, she knew that if Lussuria hadn't made the offer she would have sent her apologies to Master Fon and not shown up.

Unfortanintly here she was…facing the gaunt man she called father.

The first thing he said was, "You're late." While she made her way to the arm chair next to her brother.

She kept her eyes on the floor. Serge Gluttire had mention once how much he hated her eyes to one of his subordinates after they had complimented her on them. After that she always made sure to look away when in his presence. Lupine could see her brother's hand out of the corner on her eye. It laid flat on the arm rest signifying that so far he was relax.

Their father was _calm._

"I apologize-"

"Sit." So she did, "I'm sure you've been well informed of what has been happing in the East." She didn't answer, "Master Fon won't be coming," _of course not, _Laupine thought feeling her stomach drop, "But there are two members of the Varia here to see you preform instead."

Laupine swallowed thinking of the right words.

"An honor, I'm sure." Her brother stated first before she could.

The current boss shifted in his seat, "They are here to recruit you for the Cloud Guardian candidacy. You will accept."

"Even if I do accept, father, there is no guarantee that I will become their Guardian." She started without thinking causing her brothers eyes to snap to her, "I lack Varia quality. I'm also being trained in saving lives not taking them-"

"Whatever it is you're being trained for ends today, after you accept their invitation." His voice was becoming harsh, "And even if you don't become the Cloud Guardian there is another matter involving the Varia that only you can fulfill."

Her eyes stayed on her brother's hand.

"Xanxus has now been shamed in front of the entire mafia world leaving the Varia weak to the CEDEF," _Their mother's inheritance and the first Alaude's legacy_ as he liked to remind them over the years, "He wants to become The Vongola successor. There is still a chance if he has a son before the Sawada child."

"Wonderful." Giles answered meeting his father's hardened gaze.

But their father's glare rested on Laupine, "Yes it is."

She wasn't sure if Giles hand turned into a fist before or after her father spoke. Slowly, as the tension rose in the room, she raised her eyes to look at the monster in the face.

"You can't mean it." She heard herself whisper.

The beast before them smiled, "I can, and I do."

"They won't go for it. _He_ won't go for it," Her voice was becoming panicked, "It's too desperate. What makes you think Nono would even consider his adopted son's…son as an heir? The child won't have any more Vongola blood than the Varia's boss does-"

"They were the ones with the proposal, as far as I know Xanxus doesn't know. But you are to go to Verona and insure his approval-"

She was outraged, "This is cruel even for you!"

"Your happiness is not my concern-"

"I'm your daughter! Not some brood rabbit you can just auction off-"

The Gluttire boss had had enough of her forthright speech, "You are my daughter! You will do as I say and you will marry the Varia boss and put an end to those silly notions of yours."

"And if she refuses?" Giles finally spoke.

The man before them laughed, "Then I will make sure they don't come true and all her hard work goes to waste." Her violet orbs were beginning to sting, "This is a finer reward than you could ever hope for, Laupine." He leaned back in his chair, "This is far more than you deserve."

A gasp left her lips while both of her arms fell from the arm rest dangling to the sides. She was dizzy with rage and fear, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had no connections, no one to turn to…except…

"You will do as you were bid," Now he turned to her only ally, "As will you, Giles."

She tried to lift her eyes to see her brothers face, "What do you mean?" He asked briskly. Wanting nothing more than to leave the room.

"You'll join the CEDEF, and get it back for us."

"I will not."

"It was stolen from your mother-"

"No, I won't."

The monster was beginning to lose his calm again, "Yes you will. They stole it from your mother's family. With the Varia's help we will regain it and take our rightful place in the Vongola, were we belong."

Giles had enough, "It was not _stolen_ from her! You lost it to them!"

The young girl began to panic knowing what was to come, "Father please don't make us-"

"Not another word!" Serge Gluttire shouted slamming his hand on the desk. Both siblings flinched away from the man. The room became silent; the only sound was that of Serge's chair being pushed back. His footsteps echoed while he walked around the desk to stand behind his children's seats. Both blondes sat up straight at the possible treat of harm, "My children," his tone was deadly calm, "you've been disgracing the Gluttire name for far too long."

Laupine swallowed hard.

"Now go and get ready, our guest will be here soon." The boss commanded.

Giles was the first to storm out only stopping to wait for his sister at the door, his back remained to them.

She didn't remember standing or even leaving the room with her brother in toll. Her legs felt wobbly and weak, walking was becoming too much for her to bear, as it did whenever she was in the presence of her father. Once they arrived at the back stairway which would lead them to the safety of the forgotten gardens Laupine collapsed. The older brother didn't bother checking on her.

By the time the first tear escape her eye he knew she would be, to put it in simple terms, fine.

By the then he would sit next to her, say and do nothing, and just be. They didn't speak; they were both in mutual understanding that in time like these there was nothing to be said.

Nothing to be resolved.

He was their father, they could try and go against him, but he would win. He always had. They couldn't escape him.

"I'm sorry." Giles whispered letting his sister rest her head on his shoulder. Laupine didn't answer, all she could think about was murdering a certain boxer.

* * *

><p>Lussuria watched with quiet pride as his chosen girl fought one of her father's subordinates. Her technique was not as flawless as he had hoped, but she had skill none the less. Her moves were almost parallel to the skylark from Japan. <em>They have to be related.<em>

The shark sitting next to the boxer, however, was not that impressed. It was more than the fact that she was under qualified, the fact that there were ulterior motives to this visit had set him off screaming all that morning. It had been two days since he found out Lussuria's and the Gluttire scum's plans. He already made up his mind and he hadn't even spoken to her yet. This girl, fighting before him, was nothing but a parvenu. If she was anything like her idiot father he was sure the boss would kill her before she even set foot into the headquarters.

Lussuria had reassured him on the way there, over and over…and over, that she was nothing like the current Gluttire. "Whatever plans he has for taking over the CEDEF we will take no part of, Squ-kun!"

"VOOOII~! And what do you think is gonna happen when he comes to collect payment for his daughters pretty little hand!"

Lussuria just smiled, "The boss doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do!"

Squalo grumbled all the way to the car, "How did you get him to agree?"

Lussuria only hummed pretending to think about the conversation he had with the boss before leaving Verona for France. He and the sword master were to find a new replacement for Gola Mosca. They had a good number of candidates lined up but only a few had been formally invited. How the boxer had managed to get the girl's file into the mix.

Now here they were watching said skylark fighting with grace. She almost looked like she was dancing. Her hits came with ease and calculation, still Squalo would not allow himself to be impressed. She would need both of their approval before she set foot in Verona. She would not get his so easily-

She ended the fight in less than five minutes.

Damn it.

Squalo knew that Lussuria was probably smiling by now. The boxer was right, her fighting skills were a bit raw but she made up with it with that playful grace. He could feel Serge Gluttier's eyes on the back of his skull, probably waiting for a standing novation from him. He wouldn't get one, no freaking way.

"Voii~! Brat-!" Squalo called from the terrace where they were all sitting. He didn't get a chance to finish before two sai were thrown up from where she stood. The blade brushed past the swordsman's hair causing it to flutter, the second blade flew past her father's ear. Both dug into the brick walls with a loud clung.

The shark would never forget those violet eyes glaring up at him with nothing but hate a repulse.

"Well done, Laupi-chan~!" Lussuria called waving his arms like a maniac, "Lets meet up for dinner tonight!" The small girl didn't answer; she turned around to face the fallen man. Her arm stretched out toward him to help him up from the ground. Behind Squalo the older brat, Giles, flicked his finger against the sai handle testing how deep into the wall they were.

The father was whispering angry words into his son's ear, trying to act civil in front of their guest. The older man apologized before dragging his son inside, with promises of an apology coming directly from his youngest child.

Lussuria turned to him now that they were allow, "Well, Squ?"

"Shut up!" He shouted watching the girl walk away from the ground, breaking into a run once her father shouted after her, "No."

"Wah~! Why not, you saw her, she was great!" Lussuria argues following Squalo back inside the mansion. Squalo hated this chateau, it was falling apart. Much like his façade on not being impressed.

"She's a girl!" The Varia had always been an all-male organization. Squalo wasn't sure why that was, but even during Tyr's time it had only been males.

That didn't stop Lussuria, "We need more diversity!"

They walked down the hall to the back stairwell. The shark wasn't sure where he was going he just wanted to get away from Lussuria before he stabbed him for bringing him here. If he did they would need to look for a new Varia officer _and _a Cloud Guardian. "How many languages does she speak? Like one and a half, stupid brat."

Lussuria walked with his eyes wondering all over the place. Wondering how anyone could let a place this grand fall apart. They really needed to get in touch with the Varia's decorator…oh wait that was him. "She can learn, her fighting skills can be polished! The other stuff-!"

No, he didn't want to hear about the boss's arrange marriage nonsense.

How they had ended up in a garden was beyond Squalo, he wanted the car not a bunch of dead plants. "She's too damn young!"

"Belphegor was 8 years old when he came to us!"

This garden was a fucking maze of dead weeds, "And he slaughtered his whole family before that, has this girl ever killed anyone-"

"No, and it's not something I look forward to doing." A soft voice in French called from…where did that voice come from? Lussuria leaned forward on a brick fence to find the small blonde tying a bunch of dried twigs a leaves together. "I have no desire to go to Verona any more than you have of inviting me there." Her eyes stayed on the wreath in her hands. The silver haired man was glad for that, he wasn't sure if he could handle looking into her eyes again.

"_M_. Lussuria," A pale hand was extended toward the boxer. Neither man moved until she started bending her four fingers in a _give-me_ gesture.

"VOI~!" Squalo shouted watching the boxer hand over an envelope full of euros.

"Payment for showing up as promised," Lussuria cooed jumping over the fence to stand in front of the girl. "Laupine, this is Superbi Squalo, Second-in-Command of the Varia." She lifted her gaze briefly but didn't seem to pay much attention to the swordsman.

"You dumb brat, you threw a sai at my head! I'll kill you~!" He shouted raising his sword.

"You lied to me." She mumbled keeping her fingers at work (earning a VOI from Squalo for being ignored), "Serge Gluttire says I'm to marry your boss…he sold me for an organization."

Lussuria tapped his cheek, "I don't know about all that," she lifted her head slightly, "If you agree to it we don't really have to help him with anything. You're old enough to make your own deals you know."

"Ha! So you lied to the father too?" Squalo accused leaning over the fence with crossed arms.

The boxer whined, "I never said anything about the CEDEF, he just assumed." Laupine wanted to laugh at her father's idiocity. Of course the Varia wouldn't back him up on his quest of over taking the CEDEF not while Iemitsu Sawada was running it. If Giles joined the most they could hope for was for him to become his successor, but that wasn't enough for their father. He wanted it handed over in a fortnight, with the Varia's help of course.

"If you join us, you can leave all of this behind…and if you marry Xanxus-"

"Voi! None of that, I haven't said yes yet!"

"You won't ever have to listen to Serge Gluttire ever again."

"VOOOII!"

Laupine stared down at her half-finished wreath. She hadn't thought about that. If she left her father's cage and entered a new one…a better one, she would breathe a little bit easier. All she had to do was give the boss a child; just one…and she could hope that it would be enough to be allowed to do as she pleased. There was nothing holding her back, except well, "So, _Monsieur_ Squalo, did I make the cut?"

The shark was surprise that she would address him so boldly. He tsk turning his head away from her. Lussuria was right; she was more Alaude than Gluttire. "You better learn proper Italian by next month." He pushed himself off the fence, "Now how the hell do I get to the car, brat." He shouted over his shoulder.

Lussuria squealed in delight pulling the young sai handler to her feet. She had just signed her soul over the demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian:<strong>

Uccelino- Birdie

**French:**

Merde-shit

Allo- hello

Docteur- Doctor

alouette- Skylark

M.- Monsieur- Mister


	2. Numb

**Seven Devils**

**Trigger warnings: Swearing, blood, more swearing.**

**Chapter o2. Numb**

_She is dancing in her grass skirt  
>while we are waiting for her silence<br>Thunder and rain  
>will weigh on her shelter<br>Morning rise  
>all expectations make her heart feel numb<em>

_~Oh Land_

Xanxus didn't have many memories of his time with his older _brothers_, the woman just happened to be in one of these few instances.

Out of the three brothers, Enrico, the oldest, was probably the only one who knew the truth about Xanxus parentage. The Varia boss couldn't be sure; whatever the eldest knew or didn't know went with him to the grave. He died soon after Xanxus, at the age of nine, was officially named Vongola. Massimo, the middle brother, soon followed his brother's demise. Out of his brothers he was the one that taught Xanxus about drinking and what it meant to be Vongola. Massimo was arrogant. No one was surprised when he turned up dead in the middle of the river Arno.

It would be a lie to say that the youngest of Nono's _real_ sons didn't mourn the deaths of his brothers. Federico always had a soft spot for Xanxus ever since he showed up in the Vongola HQ, dirty faced and starved, holding Nono's hand tightly. There was an air of melancholy around the youngest Vongola heir. Xanxus remembered Federico as quiet, private and bookish; not Vongola boss by his standards. This was one of the few thoughts that Xanxus decided to keep quiet about. Despite his gentle nature, Federico, was well-loved by all those who knew him. After Massimo's death rumors began to spread about how it was probably Nono's guardians doing. This was neither confirmed nor denied at any point.

When he was about fourteen he and his brother, Federico, now next in line for the Boss title, were sent off to a yacht party. Their father could not attend and therefor had sent his heir along to make his apologies. Why Xanxus was dragged along was beyond the young boy.

He dreams about this moment often.

Of the first time he laid eyes on anyone with her color orbs.

She had a fine and delicate beauty unlike anyone he'd ever seen before. She almost seemed like a seraph in a roomful of mortals. She was slender and small with large lilac eyes. Her skin was fine, pale, like porcelain. She also possessed the silver-gold hair of the Alaude.

She wore an off the shoulders long sleeve maxi dress in purple to bring out her eyes. The fabric became sheer chiffon just past her thighs revealing her long legs. The dress was covered in beads and gems, small flowers covered just below mid-thighs. A modest yet disclosing piece some called it.

Xanxus wasn't sure what they meant, he only remembered not being able to take his eyes off her shimmering body the whole night. He had first spotted the older woman walking past one of the cabin doors where he and his brother were sitting. They had been accompanied to the party by their father's Cloud Guardian. Visconti was stern as ever watching over the fourteen year old Xanxus, making sure he was staying out of trouble. He didn't have to worry about Federico. He never drank more than a glass of wine during holidays, and that night was not a holiday, it was an appearance in the name of Timoteo Vongola.

If Massimo were alive he would've kept Xanxus' glass full.

He saw her again entering the cabin followed by two others. Her eyes searched around for someone before turning around and walking back out with her two friends chatting loudly after her. The three of them leaving the cabin seemed to make no difference with the noise level in the room. Representatives from all of the Vongola allied families were stuffed in one yacht getting drunk and being nothing short of obnoxious. Trying to get a word out above the music being played by the live band on the lower deck was a task all on its own.

"Whose stupid boat is this anyways?" Xanxus grumbled becoming impatient. He wasn't much for being in crowded places, as far as he was concerned no one in the cabin was worthy enough of being in his presence. "Worthless trash."

Federico laughed, always taking his brother's arrogant nature light heartedly. Soon they were joined by a man in his mid-thirties. He was gaunt and tall, dark hair curling around his ears. His eyes were harsh and cold to match the steel color. He introduced himself as Serge Gluttire a member of the Vongola CEDEF. "I was hoping the boss would be here," he said after Federico allowed him to take a seat with them, much to the young Xanxus' dismay, "my wife grows worried about his plans for the _Consulenza Esterna."_

"Hah! If she's so worried why isn't she here?" Xanxus mocked, "And what does she care?" He received a kick on the foot by the ninth Cloud Guardian.

A pale hand rested on the French scum's shoulder leading to purpled fabric covering the rest of a delicate arm, "She was busy entertaining guest," a soft voice spoke in Italian, lightly coded with a French accent, "and what kind of boss would she be if she wasn't worried about someone coming in and changing things without her consent?" The woman spoke taking a seat on the arm rest of her husband's chair. Crossing her legs and leaning back to rest her side on the backrest.

Those lilac eyes bore into his bloody orbs like a bullet going through his chest. They glared at him with nothing but cool kindness and mirth. They shut him up before he could gather his wits. There was no way she could be that man's wife, or the CEDEF's boss. She seemed too young and much too beautiful for someone as plain as Serge Gluttire.

"Nono believes that it would be best to have the main Head Quarters moved from Nice to Florence or even Verona. In order to keep the Vongola Famiglia united," Visconti explained, "it would benefit both the main branch and the Varia to be able to communicate with the CEDEF in times of outer conflict."

Mentions of the Varia always perked Xanxus' interests. It was a newly develop part of the Vongola. They are genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless the chance of success is 90% or higher. Those that see them work often say that their high-level assassination skills are demonic. An elite Assassination squad led by Tyr, the Sword Emperor, who claimed to have family ties with the Secondo's rain Guardian.

The woman blinked as her smile flourished, "And what of my children?"

"About what?" Federico asked.

"Well they are French, being raised in France. I don't intend on dropping my title as CEDEF boss in order to raise them. I been doing both jobs as a mother and boss quite well," she explained, "but I would not wish to be one of those parents that leaves for years at the time to only see their children once for three days." Her eyes turned to the other CEDEF member present, "No offence to you, Iemitsu, of course."

Soft, awkward, laughter filled the cabin and all eyes rested on the Young Lion of the Vongola, who raised his glass cordially, "of course."

"Internal conflict is always a treat, Cerise, it is better to keep an eye on all branches of the Famiglia." Visconti countered.

The woman turned her attention to her empty glass which was soon refilled by the young Vongola heir. _Federico, you kiss ass,_ Xanxus thought watching her smile. "One would ask why you are only looking at our division to cause trouble." She took a sip of her wine, "Besides, inner conflict is so last century." Her voice reminded him of ocean waves.

"I suppose one shouldn't preoccupy a young lady with such matters." Federico counter trying to lighten up the bleak mood.

The tension only seemed to grow; nothing was heard except for the background noise coming from outside where the rest of the party continued. Her lilac eyes narrowed at the young Vongola heir, and all smiles died, making Xanxus giddy with regard of a fight breaking in the middle of the Mediterranean. A snigger left his lips just thinking about it.

"I was brought up to participate, young _Palourde_, my ancestor would have been very upset to have met someone without fervor." Federico cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course, it's the French way." Visconti intercepted her cold eyes from digging holes into his ward's skull.

Cerise shrugged, "Perhaps if it was the Italian way," out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Gluttire place his hands on her leg which was, in return, lightly swatted away, "we wouldn't have the need to be so paranoid with internal conflict."

Xanxus knew he liked her in more of an aesthetic nature. She would say what she had to say and no one would stop her even if it made everyone else uncomfortable. Beautiful and out spoken, a torment disguised as a blessing. She smiled biding them farewell before leaving the cabin in uncomfortable silence.

That was the last Xanxus ever saw of her.

He did his research on her soon after returning home. She was thirty-two, her husband only a few years older (but looked way older). The mother of two had been named head of the CEDEF at the tender age of twenty by her father, who passed away in the following year. She was soon married to Serge Gluttire, a member of a lower family with an even lesser rank. How he managed to slitter into marring the young Cerise Alaude was a mystery. There was nothing more; other than her accomplishments and the pending conflict of moving the CEDEF HQ from France to Italy.

The woman had left an impression on the youngest Vongola. He heard from her a year later when a letter arrived from France with the CEDEFs wax seal. The letter wasn't directed to him personally, but his father informed him of the content. They were still unsure of the circumstances of Federico's death; all they had been able to find were his bones. Xanxus didn't cry; he didn't react. He hung up the phone and went on with his regular activity of skipping classes. He didn't return home for the funeral. He was just angry. How dare his brother die and leave him behind? How could he have been so weak, so easy to kill?

Still…now that he was gone…that meant…he was next to inline to become The Vongola Tenth. _Hah, stupid, weak trash, I won't be so easy to kill. _He promised standing over the three graves.

The last time he heard from the woman was a year later.

He was now sixteen, his grooming had continued over the years, everything his brothers had learned he did also. Nono had yet to make the announcement of naming his last son Vongola tenth. Nor would he ever. Xanxus had grown restless and decided to take matters into his own hands. He searched for answers on his own, and what he found was not what he had desired.

He was not Timoteo's son.

Xanxus had been adopted out of pity from a delusional woman in the slums of Rome. He had never felt so betrayed.

Word came from Siena; the relocation of the CEDEF had happen a year and a half after his first encounter with Cerise Alaude. There didn't seem to be much of a struggle. From what he understood the woman had left home peacefully, mindful of her duty. The letter was not in her hand writing and the wax seal was not purple but orange.

There had been an accident.

Cerise Alaude had died in the line of duty defending the Vongola name.

He wasn't sure why, but her death seemed to affect him more than his brothers. He left school and headed home to Verona. The shark scum, the one who had beaten Tyr, was now the sword emperor. They took over the Varia, Superbi Squalo stepping down to give the boss title to the Vongola who would never be.

After hearing the news he found himself wondering outside the castle. He never really cared for the outdoor gardens; he just couldn't sit still with only his thoughts of the woman for company. That's when he found the boy. All bloody and shaken, he couldn't of have been older than eight. He was crouching down, his hair covering his eyes completely, he was positively filthy.

They didn't say anything to each other.

Once Xanxus started back to the Varia's HQ the boy followed, quickly catching up to grab hold of the older boy's sleeve. He spoke a foreign tongue, French, and declared himself Belphegor Prince of the Castle.

And the rest…well you know the rest.

* * *

><p>"VOOII!" The shout made Laupine jump in her chair.<p>

"Every time, every damn time." She mumbled under her breath picking up the stack of papers she knocked off her desk.

The sword master had been in charge of overseeing her training during her stay in Verona. It had been eight weeks since she first arrive with ten other, male, candidates to become the next Cloud Guardian. Her skills with the sai had improved all thanks to Squalo attacking her, and the others, at random. Her reaction time and critical thinking had also improved. She was even developing muscles she didn't even know she had.

"Why are you the least improved out of all of them!? Do you think this is a joke?! VOOII!" Well they hadn't improved a tenfold as they had expected.

It had been hard for her. She wasn't one for just bluntly going after people. Sure, she enjoyed a challenge of a strong opponent but she was never much for beating someone bloody for sport. She had been trained to save lives all of her life, not take them. If only they had listened. Now here she was wasting their time.

When she didn't answer he continued, "And how are those Italian lessons coming?"

Laupine looked up from her paper work, night assessments; they were given scenarios which they had to solve. "_Il mio orologio è stato rubato durante un viaggio a soffitto …_" She answered keeping her eyes on her work.

The shark's brow twitched, a vein popped on the side of his forehead, "I'll remember that…the next time…SOMEONE STEALS MY WATCH ON A CEILING TRIP!" She tossed her work into her leather brief case. There was no way she would get work done with all of his shouting, "Damn that bastard leaving me here to take care of all ten of you brats!" He shouted pacing the small space of the trainees' mess hall.

The ten candidates were not allowed inside the main castle and were placed in what used to be the servants housing back in the Renaissance period. Apparently the place had been so grand at one point that indoor accommodations for servants weren't enough to house all the necessary staff. So the lord had a separate residence built to house them. Laupine had yet to see the actual HQ, having only caught a glimpse the lightning rods on the peak of the towers from the road on the way to the trainees' quarters.

"The dumb shit I let myself get talked into, damn boxer!" Squalo shouted taking a seat before her, "It's been eight weeks and he hasn't come back."

Lussuria had left a week after they arrived in Verona. A mission had come up forcing him and one other member to leave the country in pursuit of some jewel thief. Superbi Squalo was now stuck with a bunch of Mafioso rejects with one last chance to regain their families honor, and Lupine was there as well (because she didn't see herself fitting in the same category).

She had no interest in taking part of training the first week and had, more than once, left the grounds to go exploring. She had never been outside of France after all. She had made it all the way to Via Cappello, (from what little Italian she understood there was something to be seen there) when the shark and the other nine candidates found her.

Squalo didn't shout at her, he wanted to laugh but wouldn't, instead he force her to do the murderous obstacle course until she finished it flawlessly. It took her about two days of none stop running, climbing, jumping and dogging to complete the course without getting injured. She was allowed half a day to recover from her wounds of failed attempts and lack of sleep.

Of course she hadn't really learned her lesson.

When she was supposed to be sparing, she would go to the roof and nap.

When it was time for Critical thinking lesson, she would follow animal tracks around the woods until she found their nest. At least she was good at tracking, not that she would need it anytime soon. At the rate she was going she would be out of there sooner than later.

Disowned and homeless.

Squalo wasn't sure if she was doing it out of spite or not, either way he couldn't seem to make himself angry at her even though she gave him reasons to. The young Alaude reminded him too much of a certain Prince. When Belphegor had first arrived he would make a show of escaping the HQ and wreak havoc in Verona.

_"VOOII, you can't just run around stabbing things!"_

_ "Ushishi~! Of course, I can. I'm the Prince." _

Eight years-old, making the Varia proud.

This one however, well, she didn't really want to be here.

Nothing really motivated her, except the occasional phone call from Nice telling her to perform or else. That would boost her interest for a day or two but once the fear came to pass she would go back to being aloof and withdrawn.

She had the attitude of a Cloud Guardian, he'd give her that.

They sat in silence both tired and agitated. She wouldn't give him what he wanted, and he wasn't about to pity her out loud. He wasn't one to rant to strangers but he knew she wouldn't say anything.

The door was thrown open causing Laupine to, once again, jump startled out of her seat.

"Commander Squalo, there's a problem!" The Varia member shouted.

Squalo was, once again, using his inside voice, "Damn trash, can't you see I'm busy!"

"Belphegor-san is back, sir!"

"About fucking time! You, wait right here!" He pointed at Laupine with his sword hand before disappearing after the other Varia member. The young blonde sighed resting her head on her arms. She hated this. The last few months had been agony. No wonder some considered the Varia to be demon infested, this place was truly hell on earth.

* * *

><p>She wanted to run away and she had been planning to. That first night when she left she hadn't plan on getting caught. Something told her to get to the city, find the nearest train station use up whatever money she had left to buy a train ticket to as far as she could get and start from scratch…but she was scared. She had lost track of her steps and found herself wondering down the Via Cappello following tourist to <em>Casa Di Giulietta. <em>

It was a 14th century house that had remained mostly empty. People claimed that it had belonged to the actual Capulet's and had been turned into a tourist attraction. It featured the famous balcony and in the small court yard stood a bronze statue of _Juliette _herself. She wasn't sure why she had made her way to the statue. Laupine wasn't superstitious, nor did she believe in legends. Part of her was tempted to touch the worn bronze or even write her name on the wall_. _She needed all the help she could get, even if it meant consulting the help of fictional characters.

After staring at the lifeless effigy she decided, _fuck Shakespeare, _and turned to make a hasty exit bumping into the shark's prostatic arm in the proses. She didn't know how he had found her nor did she asked, and allowed herself to be dragged back to the base.

She was frightened.

She had yet to see _him_.

The man who was not in the loop; the one who would decide her faith. From the looks of it, it was going to come down to his decision of whether to marry her or not. There was no way she could become the Varia's Cloud Guardian.

Laupine was trying, as far as trying went.

It wasn't in her nature to try things when she didn't want to do them. She wanted to be a surgeon, she was good at that, she was almost done with her schooling, and she would be the youngest in her class to graduate. How many Mafioso could say that? _Probably a handful,_ She sighed staring out the window, if she even left here in time that was. She had managed to cram her school work into training, sending her assignments back to Paris in first class mail. Always prioritizing her education over her father's orders.

Even if she was disowned he could never take this from her.

She'd find a way.

She was Cerise Alaude's daughter after all.

The door was thrown open again, she was sure being startled so many times in a row would lead to a heart attack, this time Squalo came back with someone new.

Laupine knew of the Arcobalenos. She had learned about them from Master Fon. He hadn't told her all of the secrets, just enough to know if she ever came across another. The Arcobaleno before her wore a hood covering his eyes. A button up cape with the Varia's crest covered most of his body. Two upside down, purple; triangles marked both of his chubby cheeks. Above his head was yellow ouroboros allowing him to fly.

She knew of Mammon, also once known as Viper, from her Master. He was the Varia's strongest illusionist and spell caster.

_I hate illusions; _she pouted staring at the floating baby.

"Brat!" Her attention was captured by the shark, "What level are you to becoming a surgeon?!"

The sense of urgency in his voice made Laupine's hands tremble. She quickly laced her fingers together placing them on her lap under the table. Trying to hold herself together, "I'm still ways off, I have a residency program to complete," He was about to start yelling, "But I've done almost all of the schooling-"

"You want to make five grand?!" He shouted.

Mammon looked like he was about to throw up, "I didn't agree to this!"

"Can it! She won't do it otherwise! Lussuria said-!" He shouted pulling the younger girl up by the wrist. She was dragged around the Varia's ground for a good thirty minutes before they reached the main Castle. Mammon was doing the numbers out loud pissing the swordmaster off even more.

They climbed up stone steps, passed gardens and fountains before reaching the East wing of the castle. Once inside Laupine grew even more nervous, "What do I have to do?" She asked, proud that her voice didn't shake.

"No questions asked, brat!" Squalo replied tightening his hold on her wrist, "after your done Mammon hands you five thousand euros and we won't speak of this again."

"You should make the damn Prince pay for it; it's his fault after all!" Mammon argues following close behind.

Squalo stopped walking to swing his sword at the Arcobaleno, who dodge with ease, "VOII! I told you to shut up!"

The younger girl had had enough, pulling her aching arm out of the shark's iron grip, "What is it that you want me to do?"

The silver haired man groaned throwing his head back, "Fucking forget it!" He shouted over the loud whimpering that was coming from somewhere deep within the medical wing.

"I'll do anything you want for five thousand cash." Her cold tone seemed to stab a shard of ice into Mammon's heart. How he hated losing money.

The older man slumped his shoulders turning around, "Then follow me, stupid bird." The three continued to venture deeper into the East wing. The Medical wing was on the lower level of the Castle, it was a long room with rows of metal beds with tin lining. They didn't stop there; at the end of the room was another door that led them to the basement. Mammon went first not bothering to say anything to the younger girl that was about to steal his precious money.

Squalo turned briefly to look at her before stepping in, "Ready?"

She was going to throw up. The cries coming from the other side were weak, but somehow made her ears ring. "Yes."

"Go."

She pushed past the Captain without a second glance, in some way keeping perfectly composed. Inside the basement was a single operating bed lit up by a single fluorescent light, currently occupied by a bloody man tied down by the feet. His left eye was completely out of the socket, and there was a deep cut from his chin to his lower abdomen. The sight made Laupine stop dead in her tracks.

"Ushishi~!" A gasp escaped her lips, "The Prince made a mess, so much red~!" The voice came from somewhere in the shadows of the room.

"We would prefer if this rat didn't die tonight," Squalo spoke trusting a medical bag with all she could possibly need in her hands, "That brat doesn't like to follow orders," Her violet eyes were wide, "hes already been drugged up, so feel free to dig in." Her knees began to give out and if it wasn't for the shark she probably would have fallen.

"We're not really experts on stitching people up but I think time might be an issue," Mammon's voice came from somewhere by her ear. She filched at the wispiness of it. Her eyes stayed on the Arcobaleno as he disappeared into the darkness, "Go get cleaned up…you reek."

"I never smell bad; I'm a Prince after all." The voice sounded young, but she had no time to think about that. The man on the table was looking at her, mouth wide open and trembling.

She was quick to begin steading her hands, whispering reassuring nothings to the conscious man before her.

Almost crying when he reached up to hold her arm through it all.

Laupine didn't know how long she had been there. By the end of it the man was now eyeless and scared, but alive which was what the Shark had wanted.

She left the room with blood up to her elbows and an envelope full of cash in one hand. She almost swatted at the Arcobaleno when he wouldn't let go of it, she knew better. Squalo didn't say anything when she hurried past him, and when Lussuria, who had arrived in the middle of it all, called out her name she kept on walking.

"Waah! What did you do, Squ!?"

"Shut up! Voii, she was the only one around!"

"My money! Scum, you better pay me back!"

Then there was the laughter and the crying ringing in her ears. _No anesthetics. What kind of maniac operated for the first time without anesthetics? What kind of drugs had they given him anyways? He was wide awake…but he didn't scream. _ The cold air hit her like a moving train, but she kept going. Wide eyed and shaken, she kept walking until her knees finally gave out on the stone steps. Hissing pain went up her legs, but she didn't feel any of it.

_I'm gonna be sick._ She thought trying to climb back up on all fours. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. Running her hands on the hard stone ground to feel something. _Get up, get up_, she willed herself. Her arms and legs had disconnected from her brain, she was paralyzed in place. Going completely numb.

That's how they found her.

"Boss…it's a girl."

Why was there a girl in his Castle, he wondered approaching the limp body lying over the top steps. Probably a beggar starved to death. He should have Levi throw her into the Adige. He came closer to her, his Lightning Guardian turned her over by pushing her shoulder back with the toe of his boot. The Boss stopped dead on his tracks.

It was her.

The damned woman.

"BOSS!" Levi was startled, watching his boss lean down to pick up the dirty child in his arms. If he didn't know any better he would say he was trying to cradle her, almost protective…possessive was a better term.

"Find the shark scum and the loud mouth," He ordered before leaving his baffled guardian behind.

The first thing Xanxus did when he managed to get her back into his chamber was fill the bath. She looked like she had clawed someone's eyes out. Unbeknown to him she had done quite the opposite. He held her up with one arm wrapped around her waist. Her head was lolling back against his shoulder, revealing her pale neck. Her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.

"Hey," he called smacking her pale cheeks, "Wake up."

The sound of his voice seemed to alarm her. Both arms bended back at the elbows, head lifted and violet eyes, wild, unfocused. Her body jolted in his arms; by the second conjunction he had her leaning over the toilet. Her body shook violently with each wave of sick that left her lips.

This was not a scene from any of the dreams he ever had of her. Then again he knew there was no way this was really her.

Her eyes were the wrong color after all.

The smaller girl attempted to struggle against him when he began to pry her clothes off. She was no match for him in this state, but she did put up a fight. She used her nails to scratch at his arms, and tried to scream out for help. Too bad for her, everyone knew not to come to his private chambers at night. If anyone disturbed his sleep there would be hell to pay.

Once he managed to get her fully undress he tossed her into the lukewarm bath. A shriek escaped her lips when the water touched her trembling limbs. "Stay still, damn it!" He shouted pulling at her hair. A habit he developed on his second-in-command, except he wasn't using full force this time.

That seemed to break her.

The girl stopped flaying her arms. Her screaming became whimpers, which turned into loud sobs.

Xanxus never dealt with crying.

Sure, there was a fair share of men who would piss their pants in combat, and he would often laugh and shoot at them. Friend or foe, it didn't matter to him. Weakness was weakness. This girl, however, she had been holding onto those tears until now. Now that she was stripped and bare, completely vulnerable, she couldn't hide anymore. Whatever had happened before he found her had sent her into shock, and he literally tore her down. He managed to calm her down enough to make her cry.

"Fucking scum," He grumbled holding the girl up by the under arms, careful as to not touch her anywhere else. "Calm down!" He ordered wrapping one arm around her back and using his free arm to bring her hands under water to wash the blood off. Once she was clean, to his standards (which left her scrubbed raw), He lifted her out of the pink water to sit her on the edge of the bath. Her eyes watched the water spiral down the drain while calloused hands worked on drying her off.

"What's your name, woman?" The boss demanded brushing the towel on her face. She didn't even flinch, "Answer me!"

She didn't lift her gaze from the water. She knew the language he was speaking, but wasn't sure how to answer a question she didn't understand. He growled wrapping the towel around her. Kneeling down to her level he tried again, in French this time, getting a reaction. He almost pushed her away when her violet eyes met his crimson hues.

She parted her pale lips to speak.

Only to fall forward into his soiled shirt.

Oh, how he would enjoy murdering his two subordinates. With a groan he took the girl in his arms once more before caring her back into his room. Xanxus wasn't surprised at the sight of Levi's towering figure standing by his door. "They're waiting in your office, Boss."

"Fine, you're dismissed for the night." His crimson orbs bore into the girls sleeping form. She weight almost close to nothing giving him no trouble to balance her with one hand as he pulled the covers back to settle her in.

The door shut with a soft click.

He placed his cover up to her chin, reminding himself that this would be the last and only time that he would let anyone sleep in his bead, besides himself of course. He pushed the damp hair that clung to her face away before snatching his hand back. What was wrong with him? He wondered before taking a step back from the bed. The moonlight played well with the angles of her resting face, causing her to look truly otherworldly.

He leaves her after making sure there is a waste bin next to the edge of the bed. He will kill her if she gets sick in her sleep.

Both Shark and Boxer wait for him in his office. They stand arm's length apart with rigid postures, both ready to jump out of the way should he decide to throw a chair at their heads. He is very tempted to do so once they start talking.

"Well?" He growls holding up his empty glass. Lussuria is quick to react filling it up with the boss' favorite wine. "Leave the bottle." Squalo gulped bracing his skull for the upcoming blow. It might be his favorite but the bottle was a nice size for throwing.

"Who's the girl?"

Lussuria glanced at Squalo out of the corner of his eye. He knew the story, Squalo had filled him in while the boss was recovering from his injuries, but he didn't know what impact the Alaude had on his young boss. So with brief hesitation he spoke her name, "Alaude. Laupine Alaude."

Xanxus almost spit out his drink. He threw his head back to let out a roaring laugh, "Alaude!" He shouted incredulous, "a damn Alaude in my Castle! Hah!"

Squalo gritted his teeth. He wanted him to throw something already; the wait was always the worst part of Xanxus' wrath.

"Why is Cerise Alaude's brat in Verona?" _let alone my bed, _He asked resting his legs on his desk.

The room had become ten times warmer for the Sun and Rain guardian, "She's a Cloud Guardian candidate-"

"Hah!"

"You did tell us to find someone, Boss-"

"And you thought that the Alaude brat was good enough, is that it, scum?" Neither answered, "Tell me, how is she."

Squalo looked down at his feet, "She's the runt of the litter." He noticed Xanxus scars beginning to spread, _shit, _"but tonight was her final test…and out of all the other she's the only one that passed." Xanxus held the glass to his lips, "she managed to remain calm during a stressful situation. She even managed to save the rat's life." The sword emperor knew he would regret this later, "She still needs some polishing, but I think she's fit to become the next Cloud Guardian."

Even Lussuria was taken aback by his sudden change of heart. Now if only-

"I want her out of here first thing in the morning." All their hard work…wasted.

"WHAT!?"

Both managed to jump out of the way when the glass was thrown straight at them. "You went behind my back and brought this brat here, out of a hundred candidates you're choosing the half-pint?" Squalo could probably cut through the tension in the room with his sword, "Why is Laupine Alaude here?"

"VOII! Why do you mean why?" The shark shouted, "You're supposed to marry the damn girl!"

"No! Squ-kun!"

The blast from the X-Guns was enough to alert Leviathan to come running back up to his Boss' office. He didn't bother knocking because the double doors were blown off. Squalo had tripped over the coffee table, falling flat on his back, hitting his head on the sofa in the process. Lussuria was pressed tightly against the opposite wall, breathing hard, resting his right hand over his heart.

They were so dead.

"B-Boss-" Levi called raising his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Both of you better start explaining," His scars stretched full length across his tan skin, leaving a hissing sensation on his nerve ends, "Next time I won't miss." X-Guns were pointed at both Guardians ready to load.

The boxer spoke first, afraid that Squalo would let something else slip. He explained how he came across the young girl's file. How he contacted Serge Gluttire and convinced him under false promises to give them the girl, "She's partly here against her will! It took a lot of convincing to get her here."

Squalo nodded his head whenever he felt the fatal glare of crimson eyes on him. After much deliberation and tense silence Xanxus retrieved his guns back into their holsters. "Lie to me again, trash, and I will tear your entrails out."

His three guardians remained still until he stepped through the door behind his desk, leading to his private rooms. "He didn't know! I'll kill you!" Squalo shouted stumbling on his own two feet. Before the Shark could even swing his sword the door was once again thrown open.

"Shut up, and clean this shit up!" Xanxus ordered slamming the door once more. Lussuria's back slipped off the wall falling down to sit on the floor. His concealed eyes rested on the last intact door in the room. _It's up to you now, Laupi-chan~! _ He thought with a faint smile playing on the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>She couldn't open her eyes no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to lift herself up but her arms would not respond. All she could really move were her toes and even that was a struggle itself. She didn't know where she was, or how long she had been there for.<p>

Surrounded by darkness and cold.

"Wake up." A harsh voice commanded in her native tongue.

She gasped trying to crack her eyes open, "Can't…" she mumbled turning her head into the soft pillow. It had a strong smell to it…like whiskey and firewood.

"You thought you could device me, woman?" The man speaking sounded irritated. She must have been dreaming, no one had ever spoken to her in that tone.

Laupine sighed twisting her body managing to lie on her back. She instantly regretted it feeling the freezing air of the room against her chest. She hummed in discomfort unsure of where her arms where.

Whoever else was in the room made a choking sound. It was hard for Xanxus to tear his eyes away from her exposed porcelain flesh. He smirked realizing that she was probably half conscious. Unless she was trying to avoid conflict by lying in such an inviting position.

"Why did you come here?" The voice whispered.

She didn't really have to think about it, this was a dream after all. "I wanted…I wanted to runaway…my father…he's a cruel man." She was beginning to regain control of her eye lids, "He had my whole life planed for me…if I came here…I thought-"

"What'd you think? That you would have some control?" He wanted to laugh. They were giving him a brat with daddy issues for a wife.

The petite blonde sniffed, "In a way, yes…I don't really think that anymore." Her violet eyes met the silhouette sitting on the window sill by the bed, "Even if I'm accepted here I won't be truly free. Not really. That doesn't mean I'll give in without a fight."

She sounded almost the same as the mother, damn brat.

Xanxus stood up from his seat on the window coming closer to her still form. Both of her lower arms rested on either side of her head, palms facing up with curled fingers. Her hair was fanned out against the white pillow. His duvet only covering below her navel. She was nothing short of a nymphet. Her clouded eyes followed his every movement trying to make out the man's face.

A soft breath left her lips when he reached for her chin with curled fingers. A calloused thumb ran over her trembling lip, "Laupine," her name had a foreign taste in his tongue, "You're going to marry me." It is not a question or a command, just Xanxus final decision. Before she can even grasp the meaning behind his words her world turns back to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian:<strong>

Consulenza Esterna- External Advisors

Casa Di Giulietta- Juliet's House. Many believe that writing on that place will make their love everlasting.

Arno- river in the Tuscany region of Italy

Adige-river with its source in the Alpine province of South Tyrol near the Italian border with Austria and Switzerland.

**French:**

Parourde- Vongola

Juiliette- Juliet


	3. Rabbit Heart

**Seven Devils**

**Trigger warnings: Mentions of parental abuse, and swearing**

**Chapter o3. Rabbit Heart**

_I wish that I could just be brave  
>I must become a lion hearted girl<br>Ready for a fight  
>Before I make the final sacrifice<br>We raise it up, this offering  
>We raise it up<br>This is a gift it comes with a price  
>Who is the lamb and who is the knife<br>Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
>And turns me to gold in the sunlight<em>

_~Florence + the Machine_

_It was a dream,_ she told herself, _just a terrible nightmare. _With a soft sigh she rested her head against the fogging window of her train compartment. It couldn't possibly be a dream…why else would the last remaining candidates be sent home out of the blue?

_You're going to marry me._

The statement rang through her head making her shut her eyes tight; only to be bombarded by the memory of the man's silhouette. The thought of him made her restless. He was the reason why she feared her return home. She wasn't supposed to be coming home so soon.

She wasn't supposed to be coming home at all.

Now here she was halfway back to France, with her tail between her legs, just like her father had wanted all along. The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing Giles. He would comfort her and tell her lies about how everything would turn alright in the end.

The blonde brought her face to her hands, doubling over, trying to keep herself from crying. She was an Alaude; she must be strong like her late mother.

She arrived home late on the evening to find her plants half dead from lack of water. Her scold deepened finding a note placed by the watering can on her kitchen counter. She closed the door behind her making sure to set all four locks before taking her bags up to her mezzanine. Laupine was tempted to just flop on her bed and sleep. She knew that she would have to deal with Serge Gluttire sooner than later, and sooner was always the best option.

It didn't mean it was the one she would always choose.

Deciding to look into bringing her plants back to life she went back down stairs. The note in her kitchen was not sealed. Opening the plain white envelope she was greeted by her brother's neat cursive.

_Petite biche,_

_ I regret to inform you, in this way, that father has decided to send me to Italy before your return. I tried to reason with him that you would need me in the upcoming preparations for your wedding but he would not listen. I'm sorry that I did not call you, he wouldn't tell me how to contact you, nor do I suspect that he'll tell you how to contact me. _

_ I should hope we'll meet again before your wedding…if there is one. Know that you are always in my thoughts and that there won't be a moment that goes by that I won't be grateful for all that you are doing for the sake of our family. _

_ Kindest Regards,_

_ Your ever-loving brother_

_ Giles _

She wanted to scream. How dare her father send her only ally away, to Italy no less? Had she known, she would have gone straight to Siena to see him. With a deep breath the violet hued girl pulled her phone out of her coat. She walked over the garden wall taking care of her plants while the phone rang.

After the second ring her father's stern voice greeted her.

"_Alo, papa?" _her voice trembled. She only called him papa when she was in trouble as a child, a habit that still lingered on. No matter how much she had tried to stop. Back then her father would dismiss her with a gentle pat on the wrist and a _ne pas le faire à nouveau. _

That was before her mother's passing…now it was:

"I heard of your misconduct and I must say I am terribly disappointed." His voice was brassy, "You were not there to play tourist, we were depending on you, Laupine-"

"I was the only one to pass the final test," she interrupted before he could bring up any other of her indiscretions.

Her poor mint was completely dry.

No water could save it.

There was a brief pause at the other end, "So I supposed everyone else there was just a mediocre as you?"

It was hard for her not to inwardly wince. Before she knew it she began to cry, "No, sir, they were all trained assassins. I was the only…inexperienced one there." She turned her eyes at the city lights outside her window giving up on her plants, "I saved a man's life, _papa_." Her voice was beginning to crack. The poison of the memory was still fresh in her wounds.

"I was so scared…" She whimpered unsure of why she was trying to reach out to him now. She didn't hope that he would pity her and change his mind, yet she wanted her father, her old father, to come back. "Please, don't make me go back there-"

Her father would have none of it, "That's quite enough, Laupine." The harshness of his tone made her sobs catch in her throat, "Now I expect you here in two days, we need to find a way to clean up the mess you made."

"I have school-"she sobbed.

"Not another word."

Sometimes she hated him, really hated him. He was the only one that could bring her to tears of vexation. Her back slid down the glass door and the phone fell lightly to the floor next to her. Gross sobs left her lips which wreaked her body into shaking convulsions. Hiding teary violet hues behind the palm of her hands she tried to cry quietly. She was never one to see pride in crying. Crying was for weak herbivores.

When she fell asleep in a hip of heavy libs, she dreamt of running. She's trying to get away from something.

From someone.

There are hedges getting in her way, with each turn she took a new obstacle appeared. Sometimes it's behind her. Others it appeared before her, blocking her way, causing her to turn back. She could only run for so long before it catch her, trapping her in its arms.

Pulling her into the darkness of the underworld.

She woke with a startle, reaching for her sai as the buzzing from the doorbell continued to go off. A soft gasp left her lips the moment she tried to stand, only to have her legs give out from under her. With one more attempt, she managed to stumble forward to the call box.

After a brief exchange she made her way down to the buildings main door. She didn't want a repeat of two months ago. The blonde was half expecting so see Lussuria standing outside; instead she found a simple delivery man. He placed a large parcel in her arms after getting her signature. She waited until he drove away before going back upstairs; she never had to be so careful until the flamboyant boxer ruined her life. The box was heavy and it took her a while to get it up to the seventh floor.

Inside the safety of her apartment she placed the package by the glass door. It was Friday, and she enjoyed drinking a cup of tea by the window on the afternoons. Even if it had been a rough couple of weeks she would never break her sacred routine. She worked slowly to fill her tea kettle and placing it on the burner. Then she pretended to forget where she had placed her scissors before going back to the strange parcel. There was no return address that she could see, and it was neatly sealed with clear packaging tape.

She wasn't so sure what it was about the box that unnerved her; probably the fact that she hadn't been expecting anything to arrive the day after she gotten home. _You're being childish, just get it over with. _She told herself before stabbing the box with her scissors.

Laupine discovered several sealed documents with the words _Confidenziale/Confidentiel _written on the manila envelopes. On top of all the paper work was a small velvet navy box. The color reminded her of the wall paper in her mother's office. She remembered being very small and staring up at those walls imagining that she was swimming deep in the ocean. Now she found herself drowning at the sight of the small box.

What was that saying?

Big things come in small packages.

* * *

><p><em>He dreamt of a cloudless night in one of the many Vongola gardens. She stood in the open dressed in a lilac chiffon dress; the material was practically see-through if it wasn't for the adornment of beaded flowers and leaves. The neck of the dress was a deep v revealing the porcelain skin of her torso. <em>

_ He wanted to rip it off her. _

_ Like a tiger stalking its prey he came out of the shadows. Sensing danger she turned her attention from the flowers around her to him. She looked nothing short of a startled rabbit. Before he could reach her she stumbled to her feet taking off running. He almost slid down on the wet grass but was quick to recover, following her into the hedge maze. Her skirts and hair fluttered against the cold night air. Her silver-gold mane reflected off the moonlight making it hard for her to lose him in the darkness of the maze. He nearly lost her when she took a turn only to reach her by running his hand along the hedge until he graced her elbow on the other side. She made the mistake of pressing herself along the wall, thinking that he would just run past her, too distracted by the hunt itself._

_ She was wrong._

_ He didn't give her a chance to scream out. He had her pinned on the ground before she could react, holding her down by the forearms, her hands rested palm up on his chest. Her violet eyes were wide with fear, rosy lips trembled, and she had no escape. He didn't say anything; he had no victory chant, only the desire to cease the trembling of her lips with his own. _

Xanxus woke up in cold sweat, both confused and startles. Confused because he had forgotten that he had fallen asleep in his private den (there was no way he could sleep in the same bed with a naked girl and not end up ruining her for life), Startled, because he had never had a dream like that before. Nor had he ever felt such strong desire.

The Varia Boss was used to women throwing themselves at his feet since he was young. It was one of the many perks of being involved with the mafia. Yet, he never truly felt anything for any of his companions, no matter how long he would allow them to stick around. He had only glanced at the girl once, what was worse was the state she was in, and he couldn't quiet his growing inclination. Unless she had casted some sort of illusion or spell on him there was no other explanation for his sudden craving.

Maybe it was her eyes.

She had eyes like amethyst.

With a groan he stood up from his chaise longue. He didn't want to go into his room but he needed a change of clothes, and it wouldn't hurt to make sure the brat was still alive.

The boss found her lying on her side, her bare back to the door, long hair fanning on his favorite pillow. He walked closer, getting a better look at that fair skin. He didn't recall the last time he had seen someone with unsullied skin. His subordinates all had past scars which they wore like batches of honor.

Xanxus himself was tainted.

Scars from the cradle marred his skin, they were hidden, but they were there just below the surface. Appearing only when his anger would arise. Then there were those that would not disappear; forever reminding him off his actions, and that of his _father's_.

He wondered what it would be like to bruise her fine skin. He didn't dare hurt her, he just wanted to leave his mark and let everyone know that he had claimed her as his.

A soft breath left the small girl's lips causing her body to shift forward, obscuring his view and snapping him back to reality.

That was the last time he was alone in a room with her. He made sure Lussuria had removed her after she had been feed and dressed, he didn't want another fainting spell on their hands.

Not that he cared.

To say that Squalo and the boxer were surprised by their boss's change of mind was an understatement. He had called them back into his destroyed office early that morning. The Varia boss demanded to know what had been promised to Serge Gluttire.

"He wants your help in regaining control of the CEDEF," Lussuria explained, "He believes you will in your own time. Of course I said no such thing at any point. The man is truly mad; he just assumed that it would be his reward for the girl."

_So he was willing to sell his only daughter for the chance of regaining his wife's legacy._ Xanxus took a gulp of his bourbon. If the Gluttire was standing before the boss, he would be dead before he was able to state his case.

It wasn't that he felt sorry for the girl. Having a child with her before the Sawada brat officially became Vongola Decimo _would_ seem like a desperate last attempt on his part. She had Alaude blood which was considered Vongola; according to the line of Succession his son with the French brat was first in line to become Vongola Undicesimo.

Xanxus tsk'd at the thought of his offspring becoming successors to that damn scum.

But marring her would also be the biggest "fuck you" to Serge Gluttire. The gun dwelling man had hated the French scum from the moment he witness his interactions with Cerise Alaude.

_My father…he's a cruel man. _

He would considerate a favor to the woman that made an impact on his life with just a few words.

"Get Belphegor."

"Sir?"

"I'm sending him to Florence; we only have a few days before she leaves for France." Lussuria's cry of happiness was cut short, "If you ever go behind my back again, I will make Tityos' death seem like a vacation compared to what I'm going to do to you."

The boxer nodded and apologized, "You were so depressed, it was the only thing I could think of-"

"Mind your own fucking business." Xanxus closed his eyes leaning his cheek on his knuckles, "Now get out of my sight, trash."

The boxer waited until he was on the ground floor before jumping up and down in delight. The _uccelino _had done it.

* * *

><p>The ring was made of rose gold, with an oval amethyst wrapped around in two strings of small diamonds.<p>

The Varia leader's symbol of ownership.

Her father had insisted she start wearing it upon her arrival in Nice. She hated him for it. It was a thing that would constantly remind her of what was to come. The documents inside the parcel had been agreements and conditions addressed by, not only Xanxus, but by Vongola Nono himself.

She wondered how they had gotten the boss involved in this mess. He probably didn't know what was being planned and being the _groom's_ adoptive father he would have some level of involvement with the marriage.

_Stupid Vongola and their stupid traditions. _She made her way through the city carrying a bouquet of lilacs in her trembling hands. The flowers did well to hide the imposing ring on her left hand. Laupine had been very upset not just by the ring but by the contents of the documents.

In order for anything to proceed she had to give up all of her claims to the Alaude name, including succession of the CEDEF. The blonde didn't care about the CEDEF, which had always been meant for her older brother, but giving up claim to the Alaude name was something she could not bear to think of.

_"No!" she shouted standing up from her seat, "You cannot make me." _

_ Her father's subordinates casted their eyes to the ground. They had been with her all of her life; they knew what the Alaude name meant to her. _

_ "We've been over this. The matter is closed." He father didn't lift his eyes from the document. He signed it without a second glance at his weeping child. _

_ Laupine stood defiant, "I am opening it again." _

_ "You are now betroth to Xanxus Vongola, and you will marry Xanxus Vongola," Slowly he lifted his head steel eyes meeting violet hues, "Once you sign this and the paper work is in order."_

_ "I will not." _

_ "You have done nothing but humiliate us these past few months," She turned her gaze away, "Now your part has become more vital than it ever was."_

_ "I don't care." Her violet eyes turn slightly to the ceiling. _They will not take my mother's name away.

_ Serge chuckled, "Do you think you'll be the first person in history to be dragged into a chapel to be married against your will?"_

Laupine wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She really needed to stop crying, her mother wouldn't cry. There had been a time when she was younger, a child, when she would never cry. She believed it was because her mother was always there, watching.

_When did I become so pathetic? _She wondered making her way to _Cimetière du Château _where her mother and the First Vongola Cloud Guardian rested. It has been her mother's wish to be placed next to the founder of the Alaude Famille. She had admired him as fiercely as the Vongola bosses admired Giotto. Upon arrival the young Alaude discovered that the flowers at the foot of the Famille's plot had been changed. All seven graves had been swept and polished.

Someone had gotten there before her.

The old man was kneeling down before the _Premiere _Alaude's grave lighting a candle.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion," the man spoke in French, "I always pay my respects when I come to France."

Laupine took a deep breath, the cold metal of her sai rested on her back; she could defend herself in any case of trouble. _I am an Alaude. _She told herself walking past the man to her mother's grave. "My father will be honored to know you paid our late Famille such respect, Nono."

"Timoteo is fine, child," The Vongola boss said, "no need to be so formal in front of the dead."

The girl remained silent placing the lilacs at her mother's grave. Laupine hadn't been here in a long time, and for that she apologized. She pushed her tears back afraid of how the Ninth would react at the sight of them. If he knew she was being forced into the marriage he would more than likely put a stop to it. Her father's didn't need any more reasons to punish her.

"I must say, I was very surprised when the Storm Guardian presented himself in the Vongola HQ three days ago." He spoke after she was done with her prayers, "My son has not sent a message to us since…" She nodded understanding, "so when I heard about his desires to marry the youngest of the Alaude's, I came here to see you myself."

He was taken aback by the sight of her eyes; they were just like her mother's. "I hope what you find is pleasing." She said turning to leave.

"Tell me, Laupine," he followed two steps behind, "What is it that you want?"

She didn't have to think hard: Freedom, but she knew she would not get it. Not with Xanxus. She would just be going from cage to cage. The Varia's cage just happened to be a little bigger and filled with wild animals. She shrugged, her father's words left her lips, "My wishes should be none of your concern, as my boss or as my father-in-law."

They walked over the waterfall in Castle Hill turning their attention to the marina. "Then you must now that you cannot expect any a happiness to come from this."

Laupine met his eyes once more, "I never expect happiness, Timoteo, I go get it." She declared in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

The Vongola Ninth smiled fondly watching her go.

* * *

><p>She signed the papers on her arrival home the only thing said to her came from her father's oldest subordinate. "You must be mindful of your duties, just like your lady mother." She nodded taking his words to heart.<p>

No more crying. She had to be brave like her ancestor had been, like the lion her future husband was said to be.

Her wedding would take place in a months' time, at Xanxus request. In the mean time she took residence in her mother's home. Lussuria arrived days later, there was much to prepare and not enough time.

Her Italian was polished to enough (and decent sounding) to get by. The rest she would have to learn from her fellow guardians.

Her wedding dress was styled very much after her mother's. The skirt was made of fine gossamer layered enough to not be fully see-through. A belt of delicate beading covered her waist line. The top of the dress was made of a sheer material that did little to cover her back. The long sleeves were covered by the same material with the top decorated with the same beading design of white flowers. She was grateful for the beading that covered the edge of the deep v-neckline. It was the only thing protecting her bare breast from undesirable eyes.

"Why don't I just walk down the aisle naked?" She grumbled taking another sip of wine.

Giles smiled from the entry way to her chambers, "Now, now sweet sister, we wouldn't want those Italians to think we have no modesty here."

She almost cried at the sight of him. Laupine had expected her father to keep her brother away. "Waah! Laupi-chan, I had forgotten how handsome Giles-chan was!" Lussuria shouted pulling her back to reality.

"You're such an ingrate, I spent days with the designer trying to get the details right." Giles ignores Lussuria all together stepping up to look at the gown.

"Days?" Lussuria asked raising a brow.

Even Laupine gave her brother a look of disbelief, "Better part of an afternoon." He clarified taking a seat away from the vanity where his younger sister sat. Laupine felt some pressure being lifted off her shoulders. Her brother's charm and wit were enough to distract her for a moment.

The wedding would take place in Nice; she wanted to marry where her mother had. After much negotiating (the groom didn't feel like making the long trip but finally agreed in exchange for choosing the honeymoon location) she had gotten her wish. _He probably choose Verona_, she thought making her way down the steps of the Alaude Chateau to the car, _if he hates traveling so much he probably wants to get this over an done with…I don't blame him. _

She had already said her formal goodbyes to Paris, her school would not be expecting her back in the fall, to her father's subordinates and those that had watched her grow up. She would be saying goodbye to her brother and father after the reception.

Laupine felt the weight of her wedding ring when Xanxus took her hand to place her wedding band before it. She could feel the heat of her husband's glare on her covered face and it is in no way pleasant. Xanxus would never forget that she went behind his back and took part in Lussuria's plot. Whatever pity he felt for her was dismissed with the thought that she would pay for her mistake later that night.

The younger girl did her best to keep her tears in check. She wanted to trust in him. As if the impassive man marrying her would magically wash away the blood. As if a heart, once broken, could be put back together with a few words.

Once her veil was removed Xanxus discovered that she was as straight faced as he. They made a striking pair. He was dark haired and scarred, she was light and untouched.

His kiss was rough and possessive, not caring that they were in a chapel filled with Assasins and Mafioso. Xanxus let her know that she was now his and his alone. The kiss made her knees go weak causing her to lean into him instead of pulling away. The tiger didn't seem to mind, pressing his hands to her back before pushing her away. The crowd erupted in cheers once the priest announced that she is no longer Alaude but Vongola.

The cheers were almost deafening.

Laupine the child would have dipped her chin in bashfully, a smile playing on her lips. Laupine now walked somberly down the steps, her arm around Xanxus'. She prayed that he was merciful. She prayed that he had enough compassion left in him for a girl who had no chance of freedom or happiness.

They did not speak to each other during the wedding reception. He kept her chair pulled close to his, and her cup was never empty, but other than that he kept his attention on his rowdy guardians. The five of them were sitting on the closet table to the right on the groom's side. She knew three of the five from the incident that had occurred during her stay in Verona.

Lussuria had been with her the longest preparing her for the occasion, telling her all that she needed to know. It was unlikely that her husband would want to remain the entire evening, so she was prepare for the traditions to be moved at a faster pace. The boxer had cried during the entire ceremony, and with good reason. He had been close to death once more and was now being watched closely by his fellow guardians. Yet he had done it. He had gotten her this far.

Squalo kept on shouting over the Boxer's cries telling him that he was being "too fucking loud, VOOI!" It was a wonder that other guest could still speak amongst themselves over his shouting.

He was irritating Xanxus enough to earn a bottle of wine thrown at his head. "_Squalo di merda." _Herhusband mumbled turning his gaze to her. She had to tear her eyes away from the scene turning them instead to her lap where she kept her hands entwined. She heard the man next to her chuckle, "_Abituarsi ad esso_." He mumbled turning his eyes back to his guardians.

There was a boy amongst them. She had never seen him before, but his presence was unnerving. She couldn't see his eyes for they were hidden underneath his long blond bangs. When he turned his head to look at her he smiled showing all of his teeth. She had to look away once more.

Leviathan, Xanxus' most loyal guardian, had been brooding during the entire celebration. Lussuria had told Laupine that he had been expecting to go along for the honeymoon but had been shot down by Xanxus himself. As for Mammon, well, the Arcobaleno was just glad that he didn't have to spend a cent on the evening. All expenses had been taken care of by the Gluttire, after all the bride's family pays for everything.

Foods were brought up to them for each course Italian delicacies as well as French, delicate pastries and fruits, but she turned it all away. Her stomach was in revolve and she knew she would not be able to keep anything down. So she sat quietly nursing her ever full cup of wine. She turned to her left to find her brother and father talking between them. Giles was shaking his head and her father pestered on. When her brother noticed she was watching he smiled, she returned it slowly opening her mouth to word something when a hand rested on her wrist.

"Who's that?" Her husband's gruff voice blew in her ear causing her to shiver.

Slowly she turned her head back to look at him, "My brother, Giles."

His harden eyes turned away from her to eye the rest of the gathering. He was jealous, she knew he was possessive, but had no idea just how much. His hand still lingered on her wrist, the hold hadn't loosened at all. Laupine slowly lifted her free left hand and brought it up on top of his. He peaked down at their hands out of the corner of his eyes. The sight caused his scold to deepen but he didn't pull away. That was a small victory. "Will you excuse me?" her voice was above a whisper.

Xanxus replied by letting go of her wrist.

She gave him a gentle smile before standing from her seat to join her guest. His eyes stayed with her until she was joined by her father.

"You seem rather bleak." Her father spoke.

Laupine shrugged smiling at a few of her guest as they walked by, "I'm overwhelmed, that's all." She then turned her smile to her father, "it's hard to be the blushing bride when all I can think about is how many armed guest I have around me."

"Don't feel safe by this wedding, Laupine," his gazes harden, "you might be surrounded by dangerous men but that's the last of your worries."

"And?"

"You need a child, a Vongola child," her smile died, "as soon as possible." Her eyes scanned the large room only to find Xanxus staring back at her with bored eyes. "If you're going to give him one you-"

"The boss says you've been gone for too long." Both father and daughter turned her eyes to the towering man standing behind her. Laupine nodded letting her husband's guardian lead her back to the table. With each step away from her father she felt like her breathing was coming easier. After thanking Levi for returning her to her new holder she turned to him.

"Can we leave now?" She asked.

She knew what was to come after they left and were alone. As the hours passed, the terror in Laupine grew. She had been digging her nails into the palms of her hands to not scream. She wasn't afraid of Xanxus; she didn't think she had a reason to be. But she was afraid of what was going to happen that night once her father gave her up to the giant sitting next to her with a face as still and cruel as a bronze mask.

Xanxus turned his crimson orbs to her. She was so small compared to him. She wouldn't look at him, probably afraid that if she did it would weaken her resolve. Still, he didn't think she would be so eager to leave so soon. After seeing her look of distress from being with her father, he couldn't really blame her. He pushed his chair back standing first before pulling her to her feet. Without much of a warning he started making their way outside into the night.

"Say your goodbyes, _Coniglietta._" He ordered pushing her toward her Famille before snapping his fingers at his subordinates.

"What's happening?" He brother asked joining her side with her father in toll. Laupine turned to him without word wrapping her arms tightly around him, "No, no, no." He said quickly pushing her away, "You're the Varia Leader's wife now. You can't display affection."

His rejection stung but she nodded. One last sob left her lips; she knew she had made a mistake by letting her feelings get the best of her. Too many mistakes in one month it would seem. She reprimanded herself; she would never, ever allow that to happen again. "I beg your pardon, brother," her voice was calm and steady.

"Shut up." He scolded hugging her again.

Softly she laughed wrapping her own arms around him. Her father pulled them apart once more only to take her by the arm to lead her outside to her husband. "I'm giving him an angel." He whispered to her in French, "I don't know when we will see each other again, Laupine. Remember all eyes will be upon you. There can be no mistakes," She nodded catching sight of her husband waiting by the black car with his Guardians beside him. Serge's grip on her arm stiffen, "Make him happy, it all depends on you now."

He only let go of her when Xanxus took hold of her free arm. She had literary been handed over. _I'm gonna be sick_, she thought lowering her eyes while he opened the door for her.

There was a brief moment of surprise from all Varia members. Xanxus never opened the door for anyone.

She wasn't sure where they were headed. He hadn't said a word as they drove away from her past. He kept his red eyes on the window not really watching the scenery. Thanks to the city lights outside, he could see her reflection on the glass. She sat as physically far away as possible. She kept on worrying her hands attempting to hold herself together. The motion was bugging him so he took one hand in his pulling them apart.

Laupine was grateful.

The car eventually took them to the airport. They took Nono's private jet the Fenichia. During the flight Laupine took her revealing dress off and changed into a simple Lilac dress with embroidered button-up top, spread collar and mesh skirt. Xanxus grumbled in disapproval. He liked how uncovered her wedding dress had been.

_Soon enough._ He thought watching her pull her legs up on her seat. By the time they arrived in Bari, Italy, it was well into the night and they were not done.

"Are we close?" Laupine asked trailing after her husband as he led her out of the airport to another waiting car. The ride was much shorter this time and soon they arrived at the docks.

His yacht was waiting for them, Laupine was in awe, the only boat she had ever been in had belonged to her mother, but this yacht was so much bigger. It had been a gift from Massimo. His older brother had acquired something nicer and had handed her down to Xanxus on his thirteen birthday.

"Where are we going?" She asked as the boat was beginning to cast off.

Xanxus kept on walking, on the side deck, turning to look back at her, "Greece."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow. The crew men paid no mind to her and she liked the sight of the lights from Bari. When he realized she hadn't followed he went back to retrieve her. He found her leaning against the rails, too close for his liking. He pulled her back by the hips causing her to yelp.

Their bedroom cabin was lavish and grand. The king bed was facing floor to ceiling windows that, during the day, would be filled with an amazing view. Of to the side was a small sitting space and beyond it a door leading to their private bathroom and closet. Her gaze landed on the bed, the covers were all white.

Another stupid Vongola tradition.

` There were many political weddings during the time of the Vongola Terzo. In that time the marriage was not consider valid until the couple consummated. For this to be confirmed the sheets from the wedding bed were sent to Florence with clear evidence of the act being completed.

Laupine gulped carefully walking away from the bed to stand before the darken window. Xanxus had gone straight for the liquor cabinet.

She had yet to start shaking, she knew that the moment she started tears would follow. She was perked out of her thoughts by a notch on her upper arm. Her eyes were met by a glass of amber liquid; slowly she took the glass from him in both hands. The taste burned down her throat causing her to shut her eyes tightly.

That's the first time she heard him laugh.

He took the glass away from her coming back with only one goal in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian:<strong>

Confidenziale- Confidential

Squalo di mierda- Shark shit

Abituarsi ad esso- Get used to it

Coniglietta- female bunny (you're gonna see this a lot.)

Uccelino- Birdie

**French:**

Petite biche- Little doe

Alo papa- Hello, dad

Ne pas le faire à nouveau- do not do it again

Confidetiel- Confidential

Cimetiere du Chateau- Cemetery in Nice, France, for Nobles.

**Other:**

Tityos- Giant in Greek mythology. He attempted to rape Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis, as punishment he was stretched out in Tartarus while two vultures feed on his liver.


	4. Stranger than Kindness

**Seven Devils**

**Trigger warnings: Smut, mentions of abuse, swearing…smut**

**Chapter o4. Stranger than Kindness**

_Your sleeping hands journey  
>They loiter<br>Stranger than kindness  
>You hold me so carelessly close<br>Tell me I'm dirty  
>I'm a stranger<br>I'm a stranger  
>I'm a stranger to kindness<em>

_~Fever Ray_

Laupine loathed the tears that begun to build up in her eyes as she shook under Xanxus hungry glare. She wanted to laugh at how quickly her resolve left her the more time she spent alone with him. The blonde could feel him moving behind her, but she didn't dare look anywhere but at the dark ocean outside the cabins floor to ceiling windows. With one last attempt, she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

_I'm an Alaude, I can be brave._

She half hoped that the lie she kept repeating over and over would come true.

Xanxus approached his bride with apprehension. She didn't move when he pressed his chest to her back. Her hands stay at her sides while careless fingers worked at the buttons of her dress. He only stopped when the tears begun to fall down her cheeks. The dark haired man had half the mind to yank her to him and _force_ her to stop. Instead he brought his hand to cup at her cheek rubbing the tears away with his thumb. Her dress was just off her shoulders, barely revealing her bare chest. She tried to bring her arms up to cover herself but he firmly pulled them away.

He had dreamt about this moment since the first night she had left Italy; he wasn't going to let the young Doe ruin it with tears. _If she knew what I wanted to do to her_, his fingers rubbed circles into her wrist, _she'd probably run off screaming. _

"Do you know what's supposed to happen now?" He asked in French.

Laupine nodded taking a deep breath. She flinched as he brought a calloused hand to rub against her cheek bone. He liked her cheeks the best, especially when they were tear stained and glowing red. A pant left her lips as his hand glided down the length of her pale neck. If he closed his eyes, her tears wouldn't exist.

Xanxus sighed; this was not at all how he had planned. He found himself asking something he had never asked before, "_Devo vostro permesso?_"

It took a moment for Laupine to compose herself; slowly she nodded sniffing in the process, "Si."

The dress fell to her feet.

He didn't touch her right away; walking around her to get a better look at her form. Her ethereal beauty was too much for him to handle. He had begun to question if he truly wished to stain her skin with his hands. Laupine had to turn her gaze away when he finally rested his hands on her hips. His touch was light at first, then harder. She could feel the fierce strength in his hands, but he never hurt her.

"Look at me." He ordered quietly, his voice dripping with derision for himself as the little rabbit before him flickered her violet stare to his crimson eyes.

He ran his hands up her sides then took her arms studying each to find no imperfections. _Is she even real? _He wondered holding her hand in his own brushing each of her fingers. He began to walk her to the bed before pushing her down to sit. She puffed softly as his ministration was directed at her legs. Xanxus had knelt down before her and was now running his hands along her thighs while resting kisses at her knees.

She was a little thing, confusion settled on her delicate features. Not enough to replace the fear but enough to cause her brows to furrow wondering what he was going to do.

Xanxus scared hands began to pull at her underwear, "Sit up."

Laupine did as she was bid; watching with wide eyes as he slipped the last of her clothing off her. Discarding it where her dress laid forgotten.

With a firm grip on the back of her knees he pulled her legs apart to reveal her core. Laupine gulped unsure of what it was that he was doing. His teeth nipped at her inner thighs causing her to whimper from the strange feeling.

"Xanx- _oh_!" She cried realizing exactly what he was doing.

She had never experienced anything like it before. The pleasure was new and strange, not at all what she thought would happen. It was too much for her that she flopped back on her elbows.

_I'm enjoying this._

The thought surprised her, before being distracted by his hands pinching at her to keep her legs apart. She tried to contain the whimpers that were trying to leave her lips.

But not for long.

Laupine gasped and arched her back when he began to stroke lightly over the surface of her nub. Her eyes opened to be met with his crimson hues, which were watching her every expression with a dark intensity. Laupine could have sworn her face was on fire with embarrassment.

Xanxus chuckled against her skin causing the vibrations to run through her core. The blonde cried at his advantages, his hands reached up to her breast giving a hard squeeze. He almost stopped when he began sucking on her crux and she all but sobbed. The feeling so intense and overwhelming she could not tell if it was pleasure or pain that caused her to make such a noise.

When he was sure it was the first she was writhing for he licked and sucked until she began feeling something building up inside her. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip when she felt his fingers probing her and groaned when he touched that special pearl of nerves.

His eyes never left hers, so intense and observing her every movement, she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried.

Xanxus liked that terribly.

He began doing soft circles over her nub with his thumb, his other hand holding her squirming body down when he inserted a finger inside of her.

The blonde didn't last long, so overwhelmed by the intense new emotions that tears sprang to her eyes as her peak came over her. Her pleasure was made all the more forceful when she felt his tongue lapping at her as she moaned and groaned her way through it.

The next time she looked up, Xanxus had ripped off his shirt and was now working on his pants. Her violet gaze widen at the sight of the scars that marked his body. She knew about them, she had been told about them too. _Whatever you do, you must never, ever, touch them. _Lussuria had warned. He hated his scars, he hates them through the shame he feels about them and the situations related to them.

Laupine averted her eyes and immediately regretted where she had chosen to look. She wasn't sure if her eyes could get any bigger. Xanxus laughed loudly, bringing her gaze back to his face, lacking its usual mocking tone.

"I forgot, you've never seen one." He teased crawling towards her trembling figure.

His hands rested on her small hips before turning her over on her hands and knees. _Like animals_, she thought bitterly as he came up behind her.

_You can't touch me this way_, he wanted to explain, but he wouldn't, he didn't need to give his reasons. Xanxus shook his head, ignoring the way she flinched away when he pressed the head against her.

Panic stricken she turned to look back at him, causing her long hair to fly to the side.

"P-please…its," She bit her bottom lip; he already knew she was a virgin. It had been discussed over in the agreements she was forced to read and sign, "Just b-be gentle." She mumbled turning her head away shutting her eyes tight.

The Varia boss frowned wrapping an arm around her neck, resting it on her cheek to turn her face back to his. His mouth was hard and hungry; her lips were unresponsive for a second realizing that this was the first time he kissed her. The warmth of his hands burned as he ran them up and down the side of her body.

He made no promises, the kiss was not meant to be comforting, and without much warning he pushed into her with a heavy groan on his part breaking the kiss, his crimson eyes fluttered close as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She tried to stay silent, she really did, but the sudden pain in a place she had never felt before streamed through her made her cried out into the empty space before her.

"_Ah_!"

It was done, she was ripped and from her the Alaude name was taken, she belonged to him now.

And it hurt.

_Of course it hurts,_ but her pride would not let her show just how much it hurt. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the sounds of discomfort from leaving her. She bit so hard she could taste the iron of her blood, distracting her from the raw sensation between her legs. A part of her couldn't help but think it strange that she had this man inside of her, that she was not alone in her body. She tried not to think about it, if she did the tears would vacate once more.

Xanxus had tried to go slow at first, for her sake, he was so much larger than she was. His whole body covered her whole; He knew it would take her a moment to adjust before the pain turned into something of borderline pleasure.

Yet he could feel his rage growing from the steady pace, his scars begun to crackle into the surface of his skin, because this was true torture. There was no other word for it. If he didn't act quickly he would truly hurt her, there was no other way. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder hard enough for it to mark, hard enough for her to scream, to distract her. His hands grabbed her hips with bruising strength and began driving himself into her.

The bed rocked and banged hard against the wall as his thrusting increased, the slap of skin against skin so loud she would have been mortified if not for the feel of it all. His arms soon reached around pulling her up so that her back was pressed tightly against his chest, moaning huskily as he went deeper. One hand rested on her neck, pressing his fingers against her chin to turn her lips to his. He smirked down at her having to lean farther down to actually kiss her. Once their lips were sealed his hand returned to knead at her breast, the other arm stayed wrapped around the small of her middle and soon began to trail down until it was back between her legs.

Laupine's moans increased and soon he had her unraveling again. His laugh was throaty against her sweaty temple, "Please, I-I can't," She cried while his hands brushed against her with burning desire.

"One more," he ordered, in Italian this time, before laying her down on the bed as her arms and legs had become putty with the last wave of pleasure. Xanxus leaned down nipping and scratching at her lovely back, each time becoming harsher, determined to get his mark all over her body.

His trusts were becoming irregular, he was close, but he wanted her to become undone one last time before he took his pleasure. His hand reached under her again earning a whimper from his blushing rabbit. She jolted up, back meeting his chest again, his fingers pinching and twisting in time with the movement of their hips.

"Xanxus," she called, body convulsing with the building wave rushing through her. The sound of her voice calling his name was enough to undo him.

He hissed against her forehead groaning out her name, gripping her thighs and pressing hard against her mound. A final cry left her lips as he unsheathed himself from her, spilling his seed against her back.

_Wait,_ he brought his head to rest on the back of her neck, _wait,_ their breaths were uneven and ragged.

_No…no. _She turned on her side while he held himself up the knuckles. _This is not supposed to happen. _Laupine reached back feeling for the mess that trailed down her spine.

_What have you done?_ She wanted to shout, her eyes grew large at the sight of her dirtied hand. Xanxus said nothing trying to catch his breath, standing up to leave her side. Her eyes stayed on his scar covered back, concerned at the sight of larger discolorations that hadn't been there before.

She was so confused and unnerved, _what now? _

She winced trying to sit up.

Laupine could hear the water running, then nothing; he was back with a washcloth in hand. Xanxus didn't look at her when he pulled her off the bed, turning her so his back was to him.

She tried hard not to flinch as he roughly wiped away his mess.

She tried to look at anything but the red stain in the middle of the bed.

* * *

><p>Xanxus almost felt sorry for marking his bride.<p>

_ Almost._

Her pretty porcelain skin was now red and blue, covered with his bites, and scratches. The young blonde sat next to him, wearing a light pink summer dress, a crème cardigan did little to cover the bites on her neck. He would have to remember to thank Lussuria when they got home. The boxer had packed Laupine's entire luggage, giving her only a few light pieces to try and cover her stained skin with. Especially the purple one he had made when he got too out of control. Xanxus had made it in the best spot, right at the crook where the shoulder and neck met. He smirked, leaning back in his seat as she absently rubbed at it, flinching slightly at the burn.

A soft sight left her lips while flopping down on her side next to him; on the deck bed which was set on the yachts second level above the heli-deck. She turned her face in to her arm trying to hide her discomfort.

Laupine's movements were straining on her. She had never felt so humiliated as she had been that morning. She wanted to cry when Xanxus had to help her walk the short distance from their bed to the bathroom. She didn't notice the bruising on her skin until she was standing completely bare in front of the mirror. The sight of them almost did her in, but she remembered who she was before she allowed the tears to run free.

_I'm an Alaude, I must be strong. _

She didn't push him away when he pulled her into the shower. His touch was too gentle for her to handle but still she did not cry.

Xanxus looked down at her feeling the heat from her violet stare.

"What?" He asked in Italian.

Laupine shrugged turning to lie on her back bending her right leg up at the knee causing the skirt of her dress to slip revealing an unsullied thigh. Xanxus hid his lips behind his whiskey glass; the hunger was rising in him again.

"I'm tired today…" She replied in quiet French looking up.

The gun man set his drink aside leaning down on her, "Oh? Have you been having trouble sleeping, _Coniglietta_?"

The younger girl pouted wrapping her fingers loosely around his shirt collar, "You can't imagine." She mumbled leaning up to kiss him wrapping her free arm around his shoulders. His kiss was possessive, still, but not as harsh as it had been the previous night. A shiver ran up her spine as his fingers trailed down her inner thigh going under her skirt. Laupine gasped while steady fingers worked to push her underwear out of the way.

Xanxus bit her lower lip pulling away to get a better look at his wife. At this vantage point he could see how her cheeks had a faint red tint to them, her violet hues were dilated, and her lovely lips were becoming raw. Laupine pressed her hand against his chest, not meaning to push as much as to hold back, keeping him from attacking her already wounded neck.

"Please, not here," She moaned burying her face against his shoulder. His fingers worked their way into a steady rhythm, "Someone might see."

That didn't stop him from picking up his pace, _I'll kill anyone who lays eyes on you, _and he lifted himself up by the elbow obscuring her small body from view.

He liked the way her face looked when she came undone, like she was somewhere between pain and pleasure. Her knuckles became white while trying to hold onto him as she lost it to the feeling, almost like she needed something to keep her from slipping into oblivion, and she hated him for it.

When he was finished, to her horror, he brought his fingers to his lips making a show of cleaning them. Thought she was breathless she groaned pushing him back on his seat before climbing up on his lap straddling down on him. Her blush deepened at the stroke of his hard member against her. Laupine could feel the gentle tugs at the strands of her long hair grounding her from movement. She was too sore and spent to even think clearly but she was beginning to understand that he took great pleasure just by watching her crumble in his hands.

For once she was able to look at him in the eyes to search for a meaning behind his actions. She found nothing but satisfaction in them, no loving or caring gaze greeted her, causing whatever resolve she had to dwindle become unsure of what it was that she was expected to do. She was still so confused by his actions during the previous night.

After cleaning the mess he had left on her back he had picked up his discarded shirt from the ground holding it out to her. She stared at it for a moment before taking it in her trembling hands. He didn't order her to put it on but she did so anyways, becoming aware of how vulnerable she was. It wasn't until she lifted her eyes that she noticed how the scars had spread across all of his skin giving his tan coloring a burning red look.

They looked so painful.

He hadn't looked at her when he pulled the stained duvet off the bed tossing it over to the small sitting area of the room. He hadn't spoken when he came back to lift her of the floor before laying her down on the bed tucking her in with the fresh covers.

He hadn't joined her back right away.

Instead he went into the closet coming back wearing a pair of grey sweats going directly for the liquor cabinet before taking a seat on the sofa facing his side of the bed.

The scars had started to recede.

Laupine didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered the way he pulled her to his chest once he did join her. Xanxus had wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her head, pulling her to him. She had let a few tears slip away in the safety of his embrace, thankful for the darkness to shield her away.

She was brought back to reality by him holding his glass up to her lips. She took a quick sip gladly, taking the glass from him taking another sip, while he rested his hands on her hips and his forehead on her shoulder.

The drinking was becoming easier.

Suddenly the wind around them seemed to pick up, causing her hair to flutter back around her, and a loud sound rumbled in her ears.

"Sir, Ganauche is asking permission to land," The captain declared in fast Italian from behind them causing Laupine to jump in surprise.

Her husband took a deep breath tightening his hold on her hips, "…_Fulmine cazzo_, fine." He grumbled lifting the small girl from his lap. He nodded his head toward the cabin before walking away to the heli-deck with the Captain trailing behind.

Laupine stood slowly shuffling inside to the salon where the cool air greeted her burning skin. She had noticed how her skin seemed to become a hundred degrees warmed when Xanxus was near. The flames of wrath kept his blood boiling enough to seep through the scars causing his touch to be scalding hot against her fragile skin.

She kneeled on the long sofa closest to the window trying to get a better look at the heli-deck where the Vongola helicopter was currently landing. Her view was obscured once the aircraft settled on the deck, being on the lowest level of the yacht, causing her to humph before hopping back on her seat. The blonde had only caught a few glimpses of Nono's guardians during her wedding ceremony. She only knew them by name but had heard stories of them from Giles when they were growing up.

Laupine knew of Ganauche III, the man that had assisted her mother on countless missions before either one had become greater assets to the Vongola Famiglia. From what she understood the two had grown up together; he was the only one that knew her mother when she was a child. He held countless memories that Laupine would never get to hear from her, stories that she was dying to know.

But the rabbit knew better than to seek him out while her husband was around. If Xanxus had been momentarily jealous when she had smiled at her own brother who knew what he would do if he caught her actually talking to one of his father's guardians. The young girl sighed wondering how she was to survive with such a possessive husband.

_He's here for the bloody sheets, probably won't stay for longer than necessary. _

A knock came from the door, meeting her sight with one of the stewards, the boy spoke too fast for her to get anything out of it so Laupine just shrugged and nodded giving a quick "Si."

The boy smiled, nodding his head, running back out again only to return moments later with a large wooden crate. He stood awkwardly barely able to hold the box up, Laupine quickly pointed at the space before her pulling her bare feet up on the sofa. The boy huffed setting the box down then he stood waiting to be dismissed. Laupine looked at him then back at the sealed box; she wasn't sure how to ask for it to be open so she gently smiled petting the top cover trying not to look like a fool. The two stayed like that for a moment until the boy seemed to realize what it was she wanted. He left the room in a hurry holding his index finger up symbolizing that he would be back in a moment.

_Reminder to ask for a French-to-Italian dictionary, _she thought turning her attention back to the heli-deck. It seemed like they were getting ready for takeoff, of course Xanxus wouldn't let them stay more than needed. The longing for Ganauche's tales increased as the helicopter began to grow smaller in the horizon. The boy had returned this time with a crowbar after he struggled to get the thing open he left with a nod.

Only to be stopped by Xanxus on his way out.

He handed the boy his empty glass of whisky and ordered for some ginger iced tea to be brought for the girl. He had heard Lussuria say that ginger was good for sore muscles and his bride looked like she needed it.

The dark haired man stood back watching Laupine rummage through the crate pulling out even smaller decorated boxes. Amongst the ivory colored boxes was a brown parcel tied with twine, she choose to open that one first before any other.

Xanxus was momentarily distracted when the steward came back holding both their drinks in a tray, with a curt turn of his head Xanxus motioned toward the ottoman and was quickly dismissed after with instructions that no one was to disturb them.

Inside the parcel, Laupine had discovered three books each a different color with the gold Vongola sigil on the cover. The smallest was burgundy and listed Vongola traditions and customs, the second was brown in cover detailing the history of the Vongola from Giotto's birth to Timoteo's inheritance ceremony. The last of the books had a sapphire cover and unlike the last two it lacked the golden Vongola sigil, instead adorned with a silver seastar and the words _Vongola Secondo: Famiglia e Storia_ in neat cursive.

She flipped through the pages only to discover that the whole book was in Italian. _Why does it have to be Italian? _She wondered coming across a portrait of a woman with the name Asterie Fulminer written below it. The girl seemed to be no older than eighteen at the time; her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy coil with a few strands of curls falling by her cheek bones. Her nose was dainty accompanied by full lips that graced a half smile. Then there were her mismatched eyes, one dark blue and the other green, that only seemed to enhance her beauty.

Laupine was disturbed when Xanxus decided to flop down on the seat next to her snatching the book out of her hand. The younger girl reacted with a huff resting on her knees to reach across from him to take back the book out of his extended hold. He did not give right away keeping it just out of reach causing her to crawl over his lap. Once she managed to pluck it out of his grip she sat back against the arm rest extending her legs out her to keep him away.

"What is it?" He asked pulling it out of her hands again after setting his drink down.

The blonde was not amused, "I don't know I can't read it." She grumbled.

The older man grabbed her ankles pulling her legs over his knee so she was sitting closer. She struggled, not wanting to be placed in such an awkward position. It was innocent enough sure, but she knew that there was no innocence gesture with Xanxus.

"It's the life of Asterie Fluminer, Vongola Secondo's wife," He explained leafing back through until he came across a different drawing. Laupine leaned forward, resting her shoulder against his arm, getting a better look at the two figures. This time it was a man and a woman, the man had a stoic expression with glaring green eyes, his dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, his sideburns were 'L' shaped with the ends pointing toward his eyes. Next to him stood the same woman from the previous image, only this time she wore her long hair down revealing it to be well past her waist. The painting was titled _Ricardo e la Stella del Mare._

"Who was she?" Laupine asked looking up at Xanxus.

The Varia boss wrapped his arm around her middle pulling her to fully sit on his lap causing her to squirm around trying to get away. His grip on her tightened enough to bruise, earning a yelp from trembling lips.

_Why are you so scared?_ He set the book down to hand her the glass of ginger tea. She reluctantly brought it to her lips expecting a sting of alcohol and was pleasantly surprised by the tingly taste. Xanxus watched her slowly drink the context of her cup briefly wondering who would give her books when others would send jewels and other riches.

_The old man no doubt. _

"She was a French princess," he started, "the very last of her family. Ricardo had met her father in open war over territory. Primo's Cloud guardian, your ancestor, did little to interfere, leaving the Fluminers to fend for themselves against unknown enemies." Laupine set the glass down before taking the book back finding the picture of a young Asterie playing by the shore of her childhood home. "When she heard of her father's death during the battle she barred her home's gates at the approach of Daemon Spade and his Vongola host,

"When the Mist Guardian first arrived she promised that her family would rather die free instead of serving the Vongola." The Laupine hummed softly allowing Xanxus to place her legs over his; she could just imagine what the seventeen year old Asterie must have felt like. Someone wanted to take her freedom away, and she would rather die than let anyone take it from her. "Unfortunately for her what remained of her father's men and family weren't as eager to die as she was, fucking cowards," he claimed pulling her closer to him, "That night they raised a fucking white flag, threw open the castle gate, and delivered the girl to Vongola Secondo gagged, chained, and naked.

"The Vongola was so pissed that he tore her chains off with his bare hands, and unleashed the flames of wrath on her assailants, burning them alive where they stood." She could feel his hands gracing up her thighs pushing the fabric of her dress away from her, "then he wrapped her in the Vongola banner and spoke to her gently, telling her of her father's courage and the way he died." Laupine slightly stood to allow her husband to remove her undergarments, _so you're willing now,_ "He married her in honor of the fallen king and took her back to Florence to properly declare her his."

The blonde gasped once he was cased inside her, his hands resting at her hips using them to draw her back and forth against his member. Each of his moves were purposeful, as his hold became possessive, advancing them toward one goal. He sunk his teeth back into the same bite he so proudly left on her the previous night causing her to scream out. Her finger nails dug into the sleeves of his shirt still not allowed to lay a finger on his scars.

Laupine half wanted to end it quickly, not being able to stand the way she felt now and the way she'd feel later, she grinded forward in a hard motion causing her body to go rigid as the pleasure came too rapidly for her to handle. She let out a sharp cry leaning her head back against his shoulder; her eyes searched for his and were briefly met before he leaned down to nip at her swollen lips.

"Keep going," He ordered reaching around to push the straps of her dress down to reveal her sweat-slickened breasts kneading his palms against them. For long minutes she continued to move her hips forward and back half ashamed to be doing something so lewd.

Her body went stiff a second time, "How many times was it last night?" He grunted resting his lips against the shell of her ear, "Three?" she turned her face away, "I bet I can make it four this time." Laupine moaned at the realization that they wouldn't be done for a while.

Somehow Xanxus had become fixed on the idea that he couldn't and wouldn't come until he'd wrung her out completely.

He didn't take his pleasure until after her fifth time, by then she was flaccid against his chest whimpering like the little rabbit she was. The sight of her was enough to bring him to the brink and just like before he didn't finish inside her.

The blonde thumped her fist against his arm earning a breathless laugh from her tormentor. The pretty dress Lussuria had gotten her was, like her, very much ruined.

They arrived in Corfu, Greece the next day.

Laupine was expecting Xanxus to keep her in their lush villa to do with her as he pleased but was surprised to find her husband dragging her along to see the sights. The old city of Corfu wasn't much for him yet he agreed to show her around remembering that she hadn't been there before. It was strange to think that he hadn't had a life of privilege as long as she had yet he had seen more of the world than she.

It didn't take him long to realize that as much as she wanted to see the sights the city had to offer, Laupine couldn't really handle the crowds.

"_Coniglietta,_ why didn't you say anything?" He kept one arm around her trembling shoulders maneuvering them through the streets.

Laupine tried to catch her breath keeping her hand on the middle of his back, "I wanted to see the old town."

_Stubborn doe. _

They tried for a while, but the multitude made her anxious and the sight of her shaking was making him furious. She reminded him of a startled rabbit, ready to run at any sight of danger, only staying still because he was holding her in place. The only thing keeping him from blasting his wrath was the way she helplessly clung to him. She needed him sane in order to keep herself calm.

The next day they ventured to the outskirts of Gouvia to the Venetian Arsenal where she ran around the ruins barefooted.

She was sight for sore eyes, the bruises left on her skin made her even more enticing. Xanxus had his fill of her twice before returning to the villa that night.

* * *

><p>Laupine stood back keeping her eyes on the hunch of his bare shoulders. He had been sitting by the pool ever since they had returned, allowing her space to clean up and rest. That had been the third time he had denied himself to finish inside her. The blonde was growing worried, wasn't this why she was here in the first place? Unless he had decided that she wasn't really worth keeping around and would eventually divorce.<p>

In which case she would kill him.

"What?!" He shouted finally getting tired of her glaring daggers at him, "come out here."

She stumbled out slowly taking a seat next to him.

He had been watching the sun set, something he rarely had time for back home. The past few days had been blissfully quiet.

No loud mouth sharks, no obnoxious boxers, no brooding babies, no laughing Princes and no fretting perverts to yell at for being too fucking loud.

The little rabbit was good company only fighting him when he took her things and making those lovely noises he enjoyed so much whenever he laid his claws on her.

Xanxus was actually looking forward to the next weeks that they would be spending away from Italy and all of the Vongola. He almost longed for a great disaster to happen while they were gone. Then it would be just him and his _Coniglietta_. Once she sat next him on the lounge chair he reached over to tug at a long strand of hair.

She stared down at the glowing pool, the automatic lights having gone on moments ago; she could see their reflection in the water. He didn't like the way Laupine seemed to be so far away from him.

He opened his mouth to growl at her but she cut him off, "Have I done something to displease you?"

Xanxus just stared, taking hold of more of her hair in his hand. It was probably shorter than the shark shit's, softer looking too, not that he would know. The most he had ever gone out of his way to touch the swordsman's hair was to pull fist full of it because he hadn't done his job right. The color was different too, not silver, and not blonde like Belphegor's.

Laupine frowned at the lack of answers.

The young girl stomped her foot on the ground causing a thumping sound before standing pulling her hair from his grip in the process. She didn't get a chance to storm off just as his arm wrapped around her small middle pulling her back down on him. She held her hands up doing her best to not touch his exposed chest, _you must never touch him_, she reminded herself.

The blonde began to grapple, realizing she was in the same position that had gotten her in trouble a few days ago.

"Stay still," He roared resting his hand on the back of her neck.

The young girl whimpered keeping her hands on her lap turning her head to give him better access to the already marked flesh. He stirred away from her neck and directly attacked her collar bone instantly earning a cry.

_I'm an Alaude, I can be strong. _

Something wet touched his cheek forcing him to stop his ministration. What he discovered caused the scars to begin to spread. The young doe had started to cry, the last time she cried she had been terrified off him, but she had gotten over that fear, Xanxus was sure of it…so why?

"I-I'm…" she gulped back a sob turning her face down, "ow," she said with no sense of pain in her tone, "ow."

"What now?" He asked staring her down.

Laupine closed her eyes, "There's something in my eye."

The Varia boss frowned lifting her head up by the chin, "Let me see," his voice lacked the usual menace, "which one?"

The blonde brought a shaky hand up pointing at her right eye. Xanxus used his free hand and the light from the outside lamps to get a closer look, gently pulling at her eyelid to inspect her teary hue. There was nothing there, she _was_ crying, he didn't want to give her anymore reason to so instead he leaned forward placing his lips right over her eye lid.

Xanxus wanted to scream, he had never shown this sort of gentleness toward anyone, why was she so different?

"Do the other," She mumbled.

_Don't order me around, Coniglietta_.

He did so without much fuss.

They sat like that for a while, neither one said anything. She kept her hands on her lap while he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

Xanxus was not much for words, when it came to complicated answers he would much rather just take her to keep her mind off things. When he was younger he had developed a love for three things: Fucking, drinking and eating in that order. Having a wife hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be, if he wanted her and she was willing he could have her.

He just couldn't deal with her tears.

"Children can take be distracting, they take the fun out of many things," He explained kissing her temple, "I want to have my fun with you for a long time before we have them." Her violet eyes widen at his answer, the fact that he had answered was shocking enough, but the reply made her heart flutter.

No one had ever taken her into consideration before.

"Now stop crying or I'll give you a reason to cry."

She nodded wiping her own tears away, _I'm sure you will. _She eyed the scars on his chest slowly pulling back to their hiding place below his skin.

"Do they hurt?" She asked more curious than anything.

His eyes narrowed before looking away, "Like hell."

She didn't pity him, not for the scars or for the event that took place before they came to be. Laupine could never really feel sorry for him, but she wanted to be able to understand him.

She wanted to be able to touch him.

Without much warning she stood up from his lap to stand at the edge of the pool. She kept her violet orbs locked with his own crimson hues while pulling her dress over her head, followed by her underwear. The invitation was heard loud and clear, by the time she dove into the clear water, he had started to undress.

She waited until he was in the water before swimming away from him. His had gripped her ankle pulling her back toward him. She managed to get free before he trapped her in his arms and swam to the opposite end of the pool. Her pale hand took hold of the edge helping her stay afloat. The Mafioso placed both of his hands on either side of her trapping the small girl between his chest and the concrete wall.

Xanxus expression was somber, he didn't like the way she was looking at his chest.

"_Dois-je votre permision_ ?" She asked tentatively raising her free hand up to the scar on his cheek bone.

The dark haired man let out a harsh breath he was lost in her violet hues. Her eyes showed nothing but tenderness, her hand was no longer shaking. He closed his eyes turning his face to her hand slowly leaning into it.

_Don't._

Laupine smiled slowly bringing her other hand to rest on his shoulder. His skin felt so much warmer than it had when it was covered by his clothes.

_Don't touch me so kindly. _

The blonde was feeling braver now pushing herself away from the edge to bring her lips to the scar on his forehead.

The Tiger chuffed against his rabbit's lips right as he pulled her completely to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian: <strong>

Devo Vostro permesso- Do I have your permission

Si- Yes

Fulmine Cazzo- Lightning dick

Vongola Secondo: Famiglia e Storia- Vongola Second: Family and History

Ricardo e la Stella del Mare- Ricardo and the Star of the Sea

**French:**

Asterie Fulminer- Literarly translates to Starfish Storm, Vongola Secondo's wife, my OC.

Dois-je votre permission- Do I have your permission

Oui-yes

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. This was my first smut piece so please be gentle if I wrote shit. More tidbits like this to come, after all Xanxus is a very grabby Boss and all. Also pictures of outfits and dresses are posted on my Portfile if you care to take a look. Until next time!

~Windmills


	5. Gods & Monsters

**Seven Devils**

**Trigger warning: Swearing, more smut some violence.**

**Chapter o5. Gods & Monster**

_In the land of gods and monsters,  
>I was an angel.<br>Living in the garden of evil,  
>Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.<br>Shining like a fiery beacon,_

_~ Lana Del Rey_

Squalo's hair had started to fall out again, "VOOII! It's coming out in fistfuls!" He shouted storming through the halls of the Varia HQ.

The Castle had been in shambles ever since the bachelor party and they were under strict orders for everything to be immaculate by the time of the boss and his Lady's return. Lussuria and Squalo had agreed to divide the work between the staff they managed over, but would leave the work until a later date because it wasn't often that Xanxus was gone and they were free to do with the Castle as they please.

Everything had been fine.

A few fires here and there, some broken glass too, but nothing they couldn't manage to fix and cover up when the time came.

Then there was the overseeing of the expansion of Xanxus' quarters. He had ordered for several walls to be taken down in order to create private housing for him and his bride. As far as Squalo was concerned that was all up to the Boxer, who had been doing everything in his power to make up for the lies he had told, he wanted nothing to do with the destruction of fine 14th Century architecture.

Yes, everything was going smoothly.

Until the phone call earlier that morning.

A storm had forced the newlyweds to cut the honeymoon a week short. They had been staying in Venice for two days before they decided to announce that they would be back in Verona early the next morning.

"You shits, get this fucking mess cleaned! Voii!" The Shark shouted at his servants walking past one of the rooms that were missing a door. "Belphegor!"

"Shishishi, what does the shitty-shark want now?" The Prince called leaning over the stair railing.

"Have you picked up all of your knives?!"

The Prince only smiled, "No, the Prince has been busy."

Squalo swung his sword up at him taking two steps, at the time, up the stairs, "Didn't I ask you to pick them all up, you damn brat!"

Belphegor rested his back and elbows against the rail letting his hands hang loose, "No, you asked me _if _I had picked up all of the royal knives up." The swordsman growled walking past the youngest Varia member. There was no getting through to the boy; the only one he would ever listen too was Xanxus.

The Prince had been acting up more than usual ever since the boss had left. Attacking Levi when his back was turned, smothering Mammon, knocking Lussuria's cooking off the dinner table and even slicing some of the Second-in-Command's hair while he had been napping.

He was getting out of control.

"VOII, They better be put away by the time The Boss gets here, you spoiled brat!" Squalo shouted over his shoulder earning a knife thrown past his ear.

"Will the woman be coming with him too?" The blonde asked.

The swordsman huffed, "Of course she is, she's his wife now-!" A loud crashing sound turned his attention from the resentful teenager, "WHAT NOW!" He shouted returning on his trail to the Center Tower.

The formal office had been left the same, except it was now spotless. All of the liquor stains had been cleaned out of the walls and floor, his desk had been polished and the leather chair had been replaced because the last one had been set on fire before being thrown at Squalo's head. Xanxus had been angry that the wedding venue had been moved to Nice and Squalo had not consulted him on it first, even thought he had said earlier that he was leaving the entire decision making, about the _great matter, _to his right hand man.

The whole room seemed in order which meant…

"That's not my problem," The shark grumbled turning his back from the door behind the desk. He couldn't believe that Lussuria would go along with the extension plans of turning the whole tower into a separate residence for the little _Uccellino. _The castle hadn't undergone remodeling since the late 15th Century, _have some respect for fucks sake! _

After a second crash he turned back to rush into the private residence. Only stopping to notice strands of his hair had been falling on the carpet. "VOOII!" He shouted before entering the private residence, "This shit, better be done!"

If not it would be his head on a spike.

* * *

><p>It was warm, almost too warm for her to handle, but she knew that if she tried to move he would only pull her tighter back. She could feel his breath, on the back of her head, coming in a steady rhythm indicating that he was still sleeping. Laupine should have been too; after all she was too spent from their coupling that even opening her eyes seemed straining. The French bird wasn't sure what had woken her, maybe the sunlight seeping through the drawn curtains declaring it a new day. Xanxus was lying on his back, his right arm rested on his stomach, while his left was wrapped under his little rabbit trapping her against him. Her back was facing his side, and his left arm was currently being used as a pillow. She kept her left arm resting below his at the elbow while, her right was pulled against her chest with her hand resting right at the crook of his arm.<p>

Her left arm had fallen asleep hours ago from the weight of his. She tried to pull it out as slowly as possible to not disturb his sleep. It had been rare for her to be awake before him, usually he would be gone by then, and so she wanted to cherish the rare sight. When she finally managed to get her arm free she turned over so she was facing him his sleeping form. She had to push herself back not realizing just how close his face had been to her head.

A small smile creped across her swollen lips.

Xanxus looked so serene when he slept. His features were relaxed and even his lips were missing their usual sneer, thought the frown was still there.

Laupine gently brought her hand to rest on his chest only to have it bitterly clutched at the wrist. She remained calm watching the sleep wash away from his crimson orbs. This wasn't the first time this had occurred. After the night in the pool, Xanxus had allowed her touch his scars; she had been given access to lay her hands on his bare skin in the privacy and safety of their bedroom. She knew that was the first time anyone had ever traced them, or kissed them, and she knew that it would take him some time to get used to the idea of her not being repulsed by his defects as he was

For him to wake up ready to kill, because someone had dared touch him, was no surprise for her. The blonde knew her husband would never hurt her intentionally even if he did leave bruises on her wrist from stopping her while he was half awake.

Xanxus studied the pale hand he held away from his chest coming to the conclusion, by the wedding ring, that it was just Laupine. He didn't apologize for holding her arm so tightly, just like he wouldn't apologize for staining her skin, instead he brought her arm to his lips to rest a kiss on her redden flesh, nibbling at in in the process, then placed it back against his chest.

Laupine pushed herself up so that she was closer to his face than before. A soft sigh left her lips as his left arm snaked around her back to pull her even closer. Out of the past couple of weeks this was the first time they actually just laid together, she wasn't sure how long he would let it last before wanting her again, but she didn't really mind. She hadn't known many tender moments in her life, so she wasn't expecting many from him either.

The Varia boss wrapped both his arms around her small back, pulling her so that her body was laying over his, earning a soft humph from her pouting lips. The height difference was so great that it left her feet resting on his shinbones. He pushed some of the silvery-gold hair behind her ears before pulling her into a kiss, only to be stopped by her hand on his lips.

It was hard for her not to smile triumphantly at the look of sheer surprise in his eyes. Her lips were raw from his rough kisses, something she hadn't grown accustomed to. She knew he would never kiss her gently, when he kissed he wanted her to know that she was his, that she would belong to no one else.

The dark haired man was growing frustrated biting at the palm of her hand causing her to laugh.

She noticed how his eyes had begun to soften and was now showing anticipation rather than anger. _Does he really want me to lead? _The tiger was willing to submit to a rabbit; the thought was enough to astonish her.

She slowly began to lightly nuzzle the tip of her nose against his right cheek bone resting her lips there for a second. Laupine released his mouth once she was kissing at the scar on his forehead, laughing softly when he leaned up to kiss her chin. The blonde sat up moving from her lying position to fully straddle the gunman, blushing softly at the sensation of his harden member brushing against her thigh. Xanxus sat up causing her arms snaked around his shoulders. A gasp left her lips as he reached down to cup her rear getting ready to place him at her entrance. The small girl quickly took hold of his wrist bringing him to a stop.

"My way this time," she whispered against his jaw.

A strand of Italian complaints left his lips which she stopped by placing her hand on his scarred cheek directing his lips to hers.

Needless to say, Xanxus had never kissed like that and he wasn't sure if he even liked it. Laupine pulled away after a beat, her violet eyes tried to catch a glimpse of his just to find him turning his eyes way.

_Is he…is he embarrassed?! _She giggled at her conquest; this was payback for all the times he had made her squirm in agony.

"The hell are you laughing at?" He growled biting at her shoulder, earning half a cry and chuckle.

She decided not to answer; instead she placed her hands on the back of his neck beginning to grind her hips against him causing his grip on her to tense.

"Damn bird," Xanxus groaned attacking her breast leaving bite marks behind. A soft hum left her lips feeling him position himself at her entrance once more.

"_Ah_!" She sighed taking his face in her hands meeting his stare as he had cased himself inside her.

Laupine could feel the thundering of his heart against her chest, her own heart lurched, suddenly hit with worry and hesitation. Her new found confidence was fleeting her. This was too much, too intimate of a position to be entered, with his eyes looking directly at her. Xanxus could see just how much she wanted this. She didn't want him to know just how badly she was beginning to want this. There was nowhere for the blonde to hide.

The scarred man noticed her worry, leaned forward to lick her lips, and the apprehension was scattered to the wind.

By the time they finished it was already late into the afternoon and a different kind of hunger was beginning to set.

They had brunch on their balcony overlooking the canal below. Laupine had enjoyed the last few days in the Floating City. The whole trip had had its moments but Venice was something different all together and she would truly missed it while being locked away in her new gilded cage.

Thoughts of Verona were enough to spoil her appetite.

Xanxus had also noticed the subtle change in her.

Since the night in Corfu she had become more confident, initiating conversations about his life and even going as far as asking about her fellow Guardians, but she was beginning to dwindle as the hour of their departure grew near.

"Still trying to read that?" He asked watching her flip through the sapphire book.

The small girl gave him a pointed look, "No, I'm just staring at the markings."

He kicked at the bottom of her chair not liking her answer only to have her hit him on the shoulder with the book. It was then that she smiled at him before leaving her seat to finish her packing. Xanxus breathed out slowly watching her go, the poor thing would have a hard time before her, which meant fewer smiles and less laughter.

The ride back to Verona only took about an hour, which meant they could leave at any time; she didn't understand why he had insisted that they should be back by four am. He didn't want to tell her that that was the only time the Castle was not buzzing with loud mouth subordinates. He wanted her to meet them after she was completely settled down and calm, if he had learned anything during the past month was that overcrowding would push her into and anxious fit and he didn't want a repeat of Athens, which is where he had momentarily lost her and later found her sitting up on a tree branch with her face resting against the bark. It had taken a lot of threats to get her to come down, _no way in hell was he going up a damn tree_, once her feet where on the ground he carried her back to their hotel.

Xanxus had talked to her more during her fit than he had during the entire trip.

* * *

><p>Laupine stared up at the grand castle, having never actually seen the main HQ during her stay there before, in awe. Thought the lighting wasn't very good as the sun had yet to come up she could still sense just how imposing the structure was.<p>

Her cage was truly beautiful.

The main entrance led them to the foyer with a hallway leading to the East Wing where the offices, the Medical wing, subordinate housing and training grounds were. Behind the stair case was the kitchen and lounge rooms that were open to the lower level assassins. The Staircase leads to the upper West Wing were the Private Quarters of the other Guardians, as well as the library, and several lounge rooms. Beyond those halls was another staircase which leads to the largest tower at the center of the Castle. Laupine followed Xanxus up the spiral steps only stopping to look out the windows surrounding the tower.

"No one ever comes up here at this hour?" She asked entering his office.

The room was set up with the desk facing the door; the library stair case was on the left behind it, while a second door was to the right of it. The fireplace was on the right wall facing the old style couch and coffee table. A liquor cabinet was in the corner by the entrance.

"Only if they want to die," he stated standing with her to look in the mirror over the fireplace. The bruises on her neck were almost gone, he should probably fix that before he let the others meet her.

"What about during the day?"

"They better have a good fucking reason."

Laupine turned to face Xanxus, letting him lift her off the floor to carry her to the second door leading into their private quarters.

"Did you just carry me over the threshold?" She sleepily teased resting one hand on the back of his neck, gently tugging at the red feathers she had tied there that morning. He had actually gone out of his way to show her how to do it after the raccoon tail had been ruined by sea water.

"Shut up," The boss grumbled kicking the bedroom door behind them.

Xanxus woke up earlier than her leaving her alone to rest until late morning. By the time Squalo had reported what the boss had missed during the past three weeks Laupine was up and about exploring her new home.

The bedroom she woke up was much larger than the one she had woken up in after she saved the subordinate's life. The bed was the center piece of the room, covered in burgundy blankets; she slept on the side closets to the door while Xanxus had taken the spot facing the windows. Parallel to the bed was a small sitting area complete with two armchairs and coffee table facing the fire place.

Laupine left the warmth of the bed to retrieve Xanxus' discarded brown button up from where it laid on the floor. Of course he had wanted to break in their new bed right away; he didn't even give her time to react before he pounced on her.

_Salaud, _she thought rubbing at her sore neck to discover that he had marked her once again. Right at the crook of her neck were everyone could see.

The marks on her body hadn't been much of a problem during the honeymoon; in fact the locals were quick to congratulate them even though they weren't acting particularly affectionate in public. She knew it would be different here, she could just imagine the noises Lussuria would be making at the sight of the purple love mark.

A soft hum left her lips as she opened the door a few feet away from the fire place to reveal the master bathroom. She had a strange sense of Deja-vu, especially when she neared the cooper bathtub, _how old is this place? _ At least the shower and sink seemed to be of this century.

From the bathroom she entered the closet.

If she had been her brother, or any other woman, she would have broken down crying at the sight of that closet. The room had Lussuria written all over it, Xanxus didn't seem like the type to actually spend time organizing a closet.

The room was laid out in two stories, the first contained casual clothes and was divided by his and hers, while the upper level held uniforms and formal wear. Shoes were lined up along the walls, as well as built in drawers filled with cashmere sweaters and cotton shirts. There was a whole set of drawers dedicated to her undergarments, the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, _did he really have to buy all of these for me? _

None of it was hers, it was meant for her but it was all new, she was not allowed to bring anything from her home in France. Yet another stupid Vongola tradition she was expected to follow thanks to Vongola Terzo.

"Come here," Xanxus called from above causing her to jump in fright. The sight of her in his shirt made him smirk; _she's so small, it fits her like a dress_.

The girl quickly climbed up the stairs to join him on the second level where she discovered a new couture wardrobe. "You didn't have to-" she started to argue looking at all of the pretty dresses.

The boss only shrugged opening another closet for her, "These are now yours too," she was so dumbstruck at the sight her knees almost went weak.

She had heard stories of the _Gioielli delle Vongola Mogli_, no other jewels could compare to them. Of course, the only ones to ever wear such finery had been the wives following the Secondo's wife; Giotto had never been one for great luxury. These were not the original jewels; Laupine would never get the honor to wear those the right would fall to the Vongola Decimo's wife. These were only replicas made of different metal and stone.

The sapphire, and emerald, had been replaced by amethyst, and purple spinel. Xanxus had order for the yellow gold, which he found to be too harsh against her pale skin, to be replaced with silver and rose-gold.

"No, I can't-" She protested watching him bring a sterling silver riviere necklace with oval amethyst around her neck, "Xanxus!" She whimpered hearing it clasp, "I can't accept this." She reached up to touch the cold stones that rested against her collar bone heavy with the burden of what they represent.

A sudden heat burned at the back of her neck; from the mirror she could see the glow of the flames of wrath, melting the clasp so that she could never take it off.

"Your new chains," he whispered kissing the top of her head as a tear ran down her face. _H-how could he?_ She wondered, flinching as he reached around to wipe the single tear away. "Get dress," he ordered walking past her.

Anger flashed through her, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pair of decorative sai hanging from the wall, in the blink of an eye she was reaching up for them only to be stopped by a hand to the wrist pulling her whole body back against his.

She struggled hard against him even when he lifted her to carry under his arm down the stairs.

"Those aren't for you, _Coniglietta_." He informed tossing her lightly on the ottoman.

She quickly turned to stand on her knees instead of laying on her back just in time to catch him press a button on the wall. A square piece of the wooden floor began to rise revealing a weapons stand, all four sides holding a different type of weapon, from swords to guns. Xanxus took a pair of sai tossing them carelessly back at her, If he was surprised that she caught the holster with ease he didn't show.

The gunman left after making sure the weapons' closet was safely lowered back and locked, for her safety so he said, before slamming the door behind him.

The blonde waited to make sure he was truly gone before she began to pull at the heavy necklace. She couldn't believe he would say, and do, something so cruel, after everything…Laupine shook her head. No, this was Xanxus, his nature was to cut people off; he didn't care to create bonds, he found them to be weak spots. All he's known is rejection and pity (in his eyes anyways), leaving him cold and uncaring. She took a deep breath; it would take a lot of patience for her to break through the ice in his heart. It had been easier before when it was just the two of them. Now he was home surrounded by his other Guardians, he couldn't risk being soft around them, which probably meant that the transition of their private life would be slow.

_ Mère, donne-moi force, _she prayed quickly finding something to wear. She opted for a black and white stripped, loose cropped top, and black chinos rolled at the ankles. The blonde decided not to wear shoes, knowing that she would not be leaving the confinement of her private rooms, and even if she was going outside she would not want to wear any. Laupine studied her reflection in the vanity mirror, she would have to keep letting her long hair down if she wanted to hide the bites on her neck.

* * *

><p>Being married to Xanxus Vongola meant never hearing apologies.<p>

She found Xanxus lounging on the antique chaise looking rather pissed. He had every right to be, _who the hell did she think she was to reject his gifts_? Here he was trying to be a _good _husband by giving her jewels other women would kill to have and she had the nerve to protest against them. His harden eyes rested on jewels around her neck; he gritted his teeth at the sight of her trembling hand reaching to touch the purple gems. He didn't understand why she still trembled when he was near and would often wonder if she would ever stop tensing when they were alone in the same room.

Then again maybe be he shouldn't have melted the clasp.

Silent shame began to overwhelm his senses and the silence was beginning to become unbearable. Xanxus stood from his seat to stand next to his small rabbit. Laupine strained her neck trying to catch his eyes; she knew that he wouldn't look at her right away, just like she knew he would never voice an apology, his pride would never allow it.

A small smile began to grown on her rosy lips when his hand touched hers. He didn't bother intertwining their hands so much as he just grazed the back of her palm with his fingertips. It was a kind gesture; he was asking permission to hold her hand, which made her wrap her smaller hand around his. His crimson orbs meet violet ones before bringing her hand up to his lips.

This was his apology.

Laupine's eyes hardened yanking her hand back, "If you ever make me cry again,"

The taller man pulled her back to him bumping her against his chest, "I won't, now shut up."

This was his promise.

His grip loosen on her hand the second the two stepped through the door, leaving her standing two steps behind him.

And so her new life began.

Being married to Xanxus Vongola often meant being harassed at random.

It would happen in their bedroom before she was out or in bed, in the bathroom before and after she bathed, on the closet's ottoman even.

It happened when she was reading over the instructions for the birth control Lussuria had gotten for her. Even thought Laupine had insisted that she wasn't very good at taking pills, she would forget to take her vitamins and other medication unless she was constantly reminded, she had done well the past month and a half. Still she figured there had to be a loop hole somewhere.

It didn't make sense that if she forgot just one day her body would go back into over drive and boom: pregnant.

Xanxus came out of their room sometime after that, once they had a routine built the blonde discovered that Xanxus was not a morning person. He had been waking up before her during the honeymoon in order to give her some privacy to clean up. Now that they were home, and she was on birth control, there was no such thing as privacy.

Without warning her husband spun her around to lift her up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"W-what are you doing-" She asked startled looking up at him. The Varia boss didn't answer pushing her night down over her head. Her hands quickly shut up to cover her breast feeling overexposed by being outside of their bedroom. The raven haired male smirked pulling her hands away, _like I haven't seen those before,_ he thought wrapping one arm behind her back to pull her towards him. A soft sigh left her lips when she felt the hardness of his member against her core.

"See what you do to me, _Coniglietta_?" He asked kneading against her.

She tried to push him away with weak protests while kissing his lips, "We eat here!"

He only stopped to look at her, "And I'm having my breakfast." At that she smiled giving in.

After the first week of being in her new home, Laupine had begun to seek solitude amongst the castle walls thinking that she would be safe were others came and went.

She was wrong.

It happened again when she was in the main library reading all of the French books she could lay her hands on. When she was out of things to read she found her way back to the little sapphire book. This had been the one Italian book Laupine had decided to stick with, underlining every other word and sentence to be looked up in her new Italian to French dictionary. Just as she came across another portrait of the _Second's wife _her ears perked at the sound of footsteps.

"No matter where I go, you still find me." She mumbled in French keeping her violet gazed locked on the drawing, discovering that Asterie Fluminer wore the same riviere necklace she wore now, except for the stones alternated from sapphires to emeralds to match her eyes.

"What's this?" He asked pulling the book from her hands, "Something dirty?" Laupine stood up from her seat reaching up for her stolen book which he held high over his head, "Ha! It's so boring that you started drawing on it!"

"No, give it back," When he didn't seem to give into her demands her hand slowly reached for the sai hidden beneath her clothes.

Unfortunately her husband took notice of her small movement, dropping the book on the floor only to pin her hard against one of the pillars surrounding the large room.

"You think you can take me?" He asked holding both of her hands above her head.

She replied by lifting her legs aiming to hit is groin but he acted fast by pressing himself hard against her giving her little to no space to move her legs.

He took her roughly then and there, not so much to teach her a lesson or to remind her who the boss was, but because his wife's little acts of defiance were enough to push him over the brink.

Being married to Xanxus Vongola often meant no company.

Since the Varia was still under the CEDEF's watch the assassins had way to much free time on their hands, but that didn't mean they didn't keep Laupine busy. If she wasn't being constantly harassed by her husband or staring longingly out the windows of her cage she was with Lussuria or Squalo.

Lussuria would teach her languages and proper Mafia spouse etiquette, while Squalo spent his time screaming during her training sessions, "If you're gonna do it half assed, you're gonna die half assed!" He would shout at the subordinates that would not last a minute with her in the field.

_And he said my skills aren't sharp enough. _

All the while Xanxus would stand by watching her progress, smirking as she danced around the gawky subordinates with her bird-like-grace. He never said anything to her in public, not while others were around, he would wait for them to be in the comfort of their rooms to present her with gentle caresses and soft gestures of praise.

Sometimes she wished he didn't watch her train, because at times she would come across a strong opponent that would actually lay a blow on her, and Xanxus liked to take the over protectiveness to another level.

A blast from his hands caused the subordinate to jump back away from her after landing a hit on her arm, she had hardly felt it.

It had taken both her and Leviathan to calm him down, and that was the last of Laupine's training with lower subordinates. From now on she was stuck with the other Guardians, who would never raise a hand at her anyways. No one really argued, everyone was too scared of hurting the girl and dealing with Xanxus' flame of wrath.

Being married to Xanxus Vongola meant remembering her courtesies.

After two months of being locked inside the Varia castle, her fellow Guardians began to notice the developing patter: If she wanted something, and she voiced it, Xanxus would do everything in his power to get it.

If she wanted more French books, she got half the books in the library translated in French for her the next morning. If the halls were too hot and she complained all the castle windows would be opened within the hour, and closed if she shivered the next.

The most shocking request had happened over dinner.

Everyone was aggravated from having to spend so much time around each other.

Laupine suggested a solution.

"Have you tried apologizing?" She asked picking at her food.

The blonde flinched slightly feeling the Boss's hands digging into her sides, _what are you getting at? _He kept his eyes closed feeling her breathing against his chest.

"_Un segno di buona fede." _She relaxed once his fingers released her hips then resting his lips against the back of her head to hide his growing smile. He found it endearing when she tried to speak Italian, as they mostly spoke French in her presence.

"Voii, I see those lessons are coming in handy!" Squalo bellowed from across the table earning a hard kick from Lussuria.

"It's not that simple, Laupi-chan-" The boxer started to apologize.

"Why? Have you tried it?" She deadpanned while Xanxus moved one hand to her exposed tight; she really needed to start wearing something other than dresses.

"VOOII! Brat," The boss open his eyes when she winced back against him from the sound of the Shark's screams, "Why the fuck should we apologize-!?"

"Y-you could always say that it's from me," she explained turning her gaze downward not used to having all eyes on her, "After all the boy doesn't know me and I don't know him."

Lussuria's covered eyes wondered from the small girl to her sizable husband. He hadn't realized how small she actually was until he say them stand side by side on their wedding. A small smile grew on his lips noticing just how found Xanxus was becoming of his price. The boxer was also becoming grateful for the girl it had been so long since the boss actually had dinner with them, she probably asked him to.

Xanxus barked some words in German at Leviathan knowing that Laupine wouldn't understand, "What? But Boss, that's your best-"

"Did I fucking stutter?" She could feel his hand reaching for the sai strapped at her tight, "And you shark-shit," he tossed her sai at Squalo's head, only missing when the swordsman managed to lean out of the way falling off his chair, leaving the baton half buried in the stone wall, "You're too fucking loud."

Mammon came to her the next afternoon while Xanxus napped in their private living room, leaving them to use his office.

"I'm not sure I can be off much help," she started, handing the Arcobaleno a cup of tea small enough for him to hold on his own. Her eyes widen slightly at the sound of the baby slurping the tea. _Calm down its common in Japan, _she reminded herself of the lesson Master Fon had thought her.

"I only came here because I think we could both profit from your abilities with a scalpel." The Arcobaleno explained how after watching her preform that surgery he had been adding the numbers of what the Varia could make if they added her particular skill to the list, "Granted there's that last semester of Medical school you would have to complete-"

Laupine laughed at the notion pulling her knees to her chest, she wasn't used to not having Xanxus' hands all over her, "Do you really think he'll leave me out of his sight to finish school?"

"He will if you ask!" Mammon argued setting his tea down, "You're a smart child," her brow twitched at being called a child, "with unlimited resources at your feet, all you have to do," he started to float above her to be at her eye level, "is ask."

"What's in it for you, baby?"

"Fifty percent of your profits," Laupine scuffed in disbelief, "It was my idea after all."

Squalo came after, "VOII! Tell that damn boss that the Sawada brat sent his token back."

Laupine's eyes widen in shock turning from the silver shark back to the Arcobaleno, "He actually sent something?" She asked in disbelief watching Squalo place the medium size crate on Xanxus desk. "Is there a note?"

The shark held the open envelope up only to have it seized from his hand. The blonde worked quickly to get the letter out wanting an explanation for such insulting action. She could feel Mammon floating over her shoulder trying to see what it said. _Whoever this Vongola Decimo is he has a lot of nerve to_-

"I can't read this." She declared looking at the kanji symbols.

"Damn bird," Squalo snatched the note from her extended hand, "it says: to whoever sent this, thank you but we aren't old enough to drink, singed Sawada Tsunayoshi Ps. Please don't send anymore." Violet eyes widen at the sight of an unopened bottle of _Tres, Cuatro Y Cinco_ tequila.

A loud chortle rang through the office waking the sleeping tiger. When he found the source of the sound he was in momentary awe having never heard her laugh like that before. It was so full of life and glee that even Squalo and Mammon were having a hard time comprehending what was happening.

"Get the hell out," he briskly order coming closer to her. The Shark and Arcobaleno didn't need to be told twice and were out of the office just as he pulled her bowed form to him.

"What's funny?" he asked turning her to look at him, she used her hand to cover her reddening face but the laughter wouldn't cease, "why are you laughing!?"

Laupine slowly looked up at her clueless lion, "You sent alcohol to a minor, and in my name too!"

Xanxus scuffed pulling the neck of her shirt down her shoulder finding an old bruise to bite hard on, he didn't like to be mocked but the sound of her melodious laughter did something to him.

He wasn't sure how he liked her more, frightened, fighting or laughing, either way he couldn't get enough.

After calming down from their coupling in their living room Laupine dragged her husband to the large library finding a book she had been wanting to read but unfortunately for her it was in Japanese, "Lussuria said it's about Giotto Vongola," she whispered softly holding it out to him, "A boy with a future like his could use some knowledge of the world he'll be stepping into."

His hand reached down to touch her soft cheek; _did your father raise you to be so thoughtful, Coniglietta?_ He wondered leaning down to kiss her, _no it must have been your mother. _

Being married to Xanxus Vongola also meant dealing with rowdy Princes.

If there was one thing Laupine truly hated it was being restrained, and she had been confined in her tower for too long. She had been outside in the gardens for a good two hours before Xanxus sent Leviathan to find her. When the boss' loyal dog found her she was lounging on a tree branch 30 feet above ground.

"The boss wants you back inside!" He shouted only earning a yawn for a reply, "If you don't come down, I'll have to go up there and drag you back inside myself."

The smaller blonde opened her eyes ever so slightly to glare down at the Lightning Guardian, smiling sweetly as she kicked her shoes down at his head. _I'd very much like to see that, _she thought, laughing at the sounds of his treats, "if you try to lay a hand on me," the blonde called down standing up, "_vous mordre a mort." _

"Why you little-!" The heavyset Mafioso jumped in the air achieving to catch the first branch by the hands, but struggling to come to a standing position in order to gain momentum to jump to the next branch.

Laupine's bell-like laughter ran through the gardens up to her tower were Xanxus looked down at her. A smirk grew on his lips at the sight of her climbing down with ease while Levi still struggled to get up the tree, not realizing that the girl was already running away leaving her shoes behind.

She was a flash of blonde hair in her lavender dress, the embodiment of innocence, running through the grounds not watching were she was going. Somehow she ended up running down into a small ravine.

The blonde managed to jump back just in time to dodge the first knife thrown her way. Her violet hues spotted the Prince standing above her resting against the trunk of a tree. She knew who he was, even thought she had only laid eyes on him once, and had been informed that he was indisposed and had not come to greet her like the rest had. She had tried to be understanding and had accepted Lussuria's apologies for him, but she knew that the boy just didn't care to pay his loyalty and respect to her.

"You're…" She first started unsure of how to continue, _the storm guardian, Prince the Ripper, Belphegor._

"Hmm, they said you looked like Mr. Ace," he called down in French, "clearly they weren't doing you justice at all."

Her resemblance to the Japanese Skylark had been astounding at first, she lacked the narrowness of his eyes and the hair and eye color were wrong, but he could see the similarities.

It was all in their Alaude blood after all.

"Ushishishi~! I'm gonna make that pretty blood run dry." He declared darting another knife at her.

The rabbit had been prepared this time and was able to dodge the blade with minimum motion. Belphegor laughed knowing fully well that the knife would turn back to strike her in the back. Much to the Prince's shock she was quick to use her sai to block away the blade by turning the wing base between her thumb and index finger using the striking zone to cover her arm then bending her arm back to block the knife from hitting her.

The prince only knew one other person to be able to use such a move.

"Is something the matter?" Laupine asked, feeling bolder by the minute. Her life was in danger yet here she was standing her ground instead of running away. Amazing what sneaking out unnoticed could do for the self-esteem.

Belphegor laughed trying to hide his disbelief, "It's nice to know they got someone who knows how to play."

"If you want to play you'd best come down." She called swinging her sai in time to strike several of his knives away before launching at him.

The blonde male leaped back before she made it out of the ravine getting his next move ready. He hadn't been planning on fighting the girl, only to startle her, but it was nice to know that the boss' wife was someone he could not easily pick on. The prince would have to be on his toes if he wanted to play with the new toy.

"Oi! Stop it!" Leviathan called finally reaching the two fair haired Varia members.

The Prince did not like to be interrupted and he made it clear by throwing a knife in his direction, "Mind your own business," he called before throwing four knives back at Laupine. Leviathan's eyes widen at the sight of her dodging the blades with little effort.

"I know my way around knives," she impassively declared, "They said you were a genius, clearly they weren't doing you justice at all." She mocked using he's own words. If Master Fon could see how much progressed she'd made he would call her his best pupil yet.

"What a weird girl," Belphegor brought his hands together as if to pray only to pull them apart to revel several knives, "but it's become lots of fun all of the sudden."

Her violet eyes stayed locked on Belphegor unexpectedly becoming excited at the thought of what he would do next, it had been so long since she had been in a real fight.

"Shishishi~!" His laughter made her shiver more than the sight of a thousand knives floating around him.

A soft hum left her lips, "I hate illusions."

"Well luckily for you, _Contadina_, this is no illusion." The two charged at each other with Laupine escaping past his knives only to watch then turn around in midair and continue their trajectory to her.

"So many, are you over compensating for something?" With a swift swing of her sai she sent the knives flying to the ground behind her.

Belphegor smiled, "Don't get too cocky," A stinging sensation rushed through her face bringing her to a sudden halt just in time for the Prince to throw several blades at her leaving her trapped in an invisible pen. The small girl tried to move but every time she did several cuts would appear on her arms and legs. A soft yelp left her lips as her legs gave out from underneath her and her sai clang softly as they fell to the ground, _how is he doing it? It must be an illusion…unless…_

"Ushishi~!" The blonde male laughed coming closer, "And you asked if I was a genius, I am a Prince after all." Six knives flew into the air aiming at her head and neck only to be stopped by her bare hands just like the Japanese Cloud had done before her.

"Nasty trick," she mumbled inspecting the silver blades that were becoming stained by the blood from her fingers, "there's string attached to these, well that spoils the fun-"

And so did the loud blast from the X-Guns.

"You better have a fucking death wish," Xanxus' voice boomed coming closer. Both Laupine and the Prince cowered away at the sight of his elevated scars.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian:<strong>

Gioielli delle Vongola Mogli— Jewels of the Vongola Wives

Un segno di buona fede— A token of good faith

Contadina— Peasant

**French:**

Salaud— Bastard

Mere, donne-moi force— Mother, give me strength

Vous mordre a mort— bite you to death

**Other:**

Tres Cuatro Y Cinco— $400 dollar tequila imported from Mexico.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Long ass chapter left with a cliffhanger, I'm sorry! Also I would like to point out that I set up websites to outfits and jewels mentioned here on my profile so you are more than free to take a look. On another note, I would like to point out Laupine's and Xanxus' height difference: Laupine stands at 5ft even (152.4 cm) while Xanxus is 6ft 1in (188 cm) which is a difference of 36 cm. I'm a sucker for huge height differences so I made her extra small, the only character she's taller than is Chrome.

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and alerts!


	6. Cut Your Teeth

**Seven Devils**

**Trigger warnings: obviously smut because Xanxus has a mighty need, swearing, blood, and angst.**

**Chapter o6. Cut Your Teeth**

_You cut your teeth on the lack of answers, and you  
>Come back home and it don't feel the same<br>Well I bled words onto a page for you  
>And you never knew my name<em>

_~Kyla La Grange_

Belphegor had never been more afraid for his life until he stood at the mercy of Xanxus' wrath. He had been warned time and time again that if he wanted to play with the new Cloud Guardian he had better done so _after_ introducing himself properly. He didn't understand why he, The Prince, had to go to her when she could just come to him, and she had after stumbling into the ravine where he had been brooding the days away completely bored. No one had been paying attention to him since she had arrived, no one even bothered to go looking for him like they had when he had first arrived in the Castle.

So he decided to get rid of the vermin and get back his rightful place.

The ripper wasn't jealous, he didn't have anything to be jealous of, and after all she was a French peasant and he the heir to a kingdom. He just didn't understand what was so special about the new Varia member that made everyone want to be near them instead of him.

That didn't change the fact that Xanxus was seeing red, not really caring that Belphegor was one of their best assassins, he was ready to murder him for harming the girl.

"Laupine," he called aiming his gun at the blond boy, "Get up."

_He never calls me by my name…he's truly angry, but I can't just-_

The small girl was slow to come to her senses, turning her violet hues on the Prince then back to her husband, assessing the situation.

"Do as you're told, girl." Leviathan called standing breathless behind his boss. Of course the loyal dog had run to his master to alert him of trouble.

She glared at the man in spite before standing on wobbly legs; she didn't go to Xanxus like she was ordered, instead she moved to place herself in between the boy who had cut her and her keeper.

"Shishi~! What do you think you're doing?" Belphegor's voice trembled.

She said nothing keeping her eyes locked on the scars covering her husband's face. _You won't hurt me_, she lifted her head defiantly waiting on the Boss to say or do something. With a growl a bright yellow flash fired past both hers and the Prince's head. It had been close enough for them to feel the heat but not enough to burn. She could feel the boy faltering to his knees behind her. Laupine remained still, even thought her legs also threatened to give out, she was the boss' wife she wouldn't, couldn't, show weakness.

"Go back to your cage." Xanxus turned his back on the two blondes, "see to those cuts."

"B-boss!" Leviathan called after him unsure if he was to follow or stay behind with the girl.

The gunman turned back resting his eyes on his wife, "Get him out of my sight, I don't want to look at him anymore."

Belphegor scuffed walking away before Levi could even say anything, leaving Laupine alone with the still angry lion. She picked up her sai waiting for the Prince and Levi to be gone before storming past Xanxus who waited for her to come to his side.

Laupine wanted to look back at him but was anxious to find the scars had not yet evaded which would mean she would have to deal with his wrath alone in confinement. She feared for what he would do once they were alone, what he would say, she wasn't sure if she could deal with the screaming. Years of dealing with her father's temper should have prepared her for a lifetime of harsh words. Xanxus had treated her with nothing but silence and sometimes a cruel comment yet would be quick to make amends for it.

She was sure that she had crossed the line this time.

He sat her down on him behind his desk to get a better look at the small cuts that now embellished her delicate skin. Most people would have been begging Belphegor for mercy at the sight of his knives yet she, like her long distance relative before her, had withstood her place and took him on. _Brave little doe_, she didn't even cry when he pressed his hands against the incisions on her arms.

"Ha, So much for not liking to fight," He mocked wiping at the dried blood on her tender cheek. Xanxus decided to wait before punishing the damn prince for marking the skin he had promised to never taint, he just had to be sure the little rabbit didn't hear about it.

"I…I," she wasn't sure what to say, he was being gentle with her but his words were dripping with deride, "I enjoy a strong opponent."

The raven haired man huffed, "You don't put up much of a fight with me." Laupine frowned pushing him away trying to stand just to be pulled back with harsh hands. His words agitated her as much as the amusement her reactions brought to him.

"Where did he come from?" She asked while allowing him to shift her position to straddle him trying hard to hide her embarrassment. A soft hiss left her lips when his hands would brush against the cuts on her legs.

Xanxus didn't care to answer; all he wanted was his fill after being opposed by her. Maybe he should start giving her reasons to rebel against him if it meant seeing that look in her eyes again. It was torture not being able to grab her in front of everyone, and she had to know just what it did to him, if she didn't she was truly ingenuous.

Laupine stopped his hand from traveling up her skirt; "well?" she asked again tugging at the raccoon tail tied to his hair with her free hand.

The boss groaned looking at her, he didn't want to talk but his tactic of distraction seemed to have little effect on her when she was dead-set on talking about a particular topic.

"I found him." He simply explained pulling her dress zipper down, "when he was eight-"

"I know that-"

"Then shut the hell up-"

"But _where_ did he come from?" She asked again pulling her arms out of the straps before placing her hands on his shoulders, "he had to have come from somewhere-_Ah_!" Xanxus bit hard into her breast where her skin had not been allowed to heal.

"Do you know why we have him keep his eyes covered at all times?" He whispered pushing her long hair over one shoulder to get better access to her discolored skin.

"N-no," she breathed.

"Because it would cause havoc to the UN and other nations," he explained pressing his hands against her back to keep her steady.

Laupine met his eyes before turning her attention to his lips, "but why?"

The Mafioso groaned when she denied him her mouth by lifting her chin up when he came down on her, "because the last Fluminer was supposed to have died during the time of the Fourth Vongola."

Her violet hues widen at the revelation, "You mean to tell me that he's related to Asterie Fluminer?"

"Did you not hear the fucking words come out of my mouth?" He asked pressing at the cuts on her arms earning a hiss from her swollen lips, "He's her last living heir."

The blonde didn't reply turning her somber attention to the door, "What?" He asked noticing her sit up a little straighter.

Laupine could hear the shuffling of feet ten passes from the door.

"Someone's coming-" She mumbled jumping out of her sit when the knock came to the door running to their private rooms.

Only turning to give him a sly grin knowing what he would have to deal with before coming to find her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Belphegor sat at the table filling up his bowl with cold cereal spilling some in the process. Squalo watched him out of the corner of his eye as the Prince held the sugar dispenser high above his bowl dumping half the content on his food. The swordsman had been in charge of bringing breakfast up to the boss and his wife for the day and was slowly taking his time in creating the serving tray in order to keep watch on the lamenting blond.<p>

After news of their fight spread across the Castle everyone was on high alert making sure he stayed out of trouble. Everyone knew the girl had connections with the CEDEF and if the news reached Siena they would probably have Iemitsu and the rest at their doors.

_Good thing that fucking Rat had been taken care of—_

"Voii! Give me that!" the Shark shouted pulling the almost empty dispenser out of the boy's hand then setting it on his tray.

Belphegor scold stealing a spoon from the tray instead of using his own, "Does the loudmouth mind if I eat?" he asked pressing down on the pile of cereal causing the milk to spill over the brim.

"VOOII, BRAT!" Squalo slammed his hand on the table, "I am not cleaning after you today! Nor any other day! You're lucky the boss let you back in here; the least you could do is be a little grateful!" The Prince didn't speak only flashing the silver haired man a wide grin which made the older man cringe. Yes, he was back but his knives had been confiscated for the time being. That didn't mean Squa-Senpai should feel safe around him.

"Squ-chan!" Lussuria called from the kitchen, "There's a call from Siena, but the boss won't take it-"

"About fucking time!" The shark turned leaving the tray behind, "take that up to the office and do not disturb the boss or his wife," he hollered without looking back, "_yes, sir." _He called waiting for a response.

"Shishi~!" Yes, sir," Bel called back leaving his mess behind for the shark to clean. On his way up to the tower the Prince noticed that there was too much food on the girl's intended plate and began to pick at it eating away at her sausage and bacon.

The blonde debated on leaving the tray outside the double doors, he didn't want to run into the boss so soon after the incident, _boss' _scary…_but the girl..._He didn't know what to make of the girl that had saved his life. Belphegor knew that he should apologize, maybe even thank her, what kind of Prince would he be if he didn't?

Not that he wanted too.

"Who is it?" A soft voice called from the other side of the door. The prince was taken aback since he hadn't knocked.

"Belphegor-" The door was thrown opened by the smaller girl.

Her violet eyes were half lidded still not quite awake. She was still wearing her pajamas, a white top with lavender shorts and a long crème cardigan over it, her long hair was pulled up in a messy bun leaving the bruises around her neck and collarbone exposed.

_Shishi~!_ _Those hadn't been there before._

"Breakfast." He mumbled holding out the tray for her.

She looked down at it before standing aside, "On the table."

If she hadn't smiled he would have dropped the tray where they stood. She couldn't just order the Prince around, but her smile was too sweet, and the boss was probably somewhere close.

"_Grazie mille,_" he chuckled at her rough Italian.

"_Pas de problème_," he replied following her as she sat on the boss' chair; her feet barely touched the ground, "don't tell Squa-senpai, but I eat all your meats."

The girl hummed turning her attention away from her food to put a place mark inside her sapphire book. "You can relax, _he's_ still sleeping."

At the blond hopped on the desk to sit next to her, "what was the girl reading?" He asked picking up her book.

"I wasn't reading it," her fingers trailed the cold amethyst stones around her neck, "Just staring at the markings."

Knowing basic Italian had not prepared her for a book written in Old Italian. Some of the words used were hard and didn't seem to make sense when she would translate them. Laupine would ask Xanxus for help but he would become very distracting. The blonde had all but given up on the book, but decided to just keep staring at it in hopes that the words would just make sense to her someday.

"Shishishi~! It's all scribbled on." He mocked flipping through the first chapter.

The dainty girl took a bite of her toast, "that's how I keep track of the words I don't know."

"So the whole thing," Bel muttered earning a soft laugh from her. "I've seen this before," eight years ago in Nono's library during the cradle affair, but he didn't tell her that.

"It was a wedding gift," she sighed, "I think he thought it would help, but I can't be sure."

The Prince noticed how sad she looked yet didn't care to ask why, lifting his feet up on the arm rest beside her. She had saved his life, he didn't want to apologize, yet he was a Prince and he would not own anything to anyone, "I'll translate this for you," her eyes perked up, "just the first ten pages."

Laupine was overjoyed.

She had been given so much since her marriage to the Varia boss, and thought she was grateful for all of it; this was something she truly wanted. She was about to thank him when Squalo threw the door open, "The Banned has been lift- Vooii! Why are you still here!?"

"Well I live here," Laupine answered while Belphegor hopped off the desk, "I didn't know I had extended my stay."

Belphegor smiled behind her, "Ushishi~! Squa-senpai you shouldn't be so rude to the _Regina_."

Her violet eyes followed him, perking with interest at what he had just called her.

The swordsman could feel his temple throbbing as anger began to rise through him. He could deal with the spoiled Prince but not with the Boss' wife, he'd already tried before and had earned himself an unopened bottle of wine thrown at his head. Xanxus stepped through the door leading to his office causing all shouting from the shark to stop.

"Get out," he grumbled lifting the girl from the chair before seating down himself pulling her back on him.

Belphegor nodded his head tucking the book away in his jacket, while Squalo remained waiting for the Boss to address him.

Xanxus didn't even bother to look at the silver haired officer before resting his head back on his chair keeping his eyes on the girl. She seemed exhausted, "thank you for not punishing him," she mumbled earning a chuff from him, "also Squalo has some news-"

"The CEDEF ban has been lifted, we can go back to work as soon as the assignments start coming in-"

"I said," Crimson eyes glared at grey, "Get out." Laupine shivered at the menace in his voice while Squalo tsk'd turning to leave.

The violet eyed girl looked at Xanxus, "What I asked last night-"

"Why are so wearing so many clothes?" He cut off, obtaining a thump of her hand against his shoulder before standing to seat on the arm chair across from him. She would not allow him to distract her anymore. Their eyes stayed locked until she rested her head on her knuckles revealing her bandaged wrist.

Xanxus had burnt her in his sleep.

Laupine never thought that a man so cold, like Xanxus, could be plagued by nightmares. When he did have one it meant violent tossing and turning. It had happened once before but he had managed to wake up the second his arm touched her, having forgotten that someone else was in his bed had shocked him into waking up. She was leaning over him trying to caress his forehead to sooth him.

Her scream had woken him.

The blonde hadn't moved away from him while holding her now burnt arm to her chest. Laupine only stared at him with wide teary hues. Xanxus didn't say anything, only grunted getting up to retrieve the first aid kit Lussuria had gotten them earlier. He left her alone the rest of the night.

He came back just as dawn was breaking smelling of whiskey.

Laupine hadn't gone back to sleep, how could she knowing that something was wrong? Instead she sat up watching him crawl back to her only to push her down so he could rest his head on her chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her small form, seeking her out for comfort.

"What did you dream about?" She whispered bringing one knee up to her chest.

The Varia boss remained quiet nodding his head to the alcohol cabinet. He watched her stand to get him a cup with only two fingers of whiskey instead of four, "It's eight in the morning," She explained gripping the top of the cabinet, realizing she had just experience some vertigo, she shook her head.

Xanxus turned his gaze away from her while she worked not noticing.

What she didn't know was that the only time Xanxus was prone to nightmares was when he was troubled and what she had asked him before bed probably triggered him to dream of the ice. She wanted to go back to school; she had asked him for leave to finish her education. For some reason the thought of her leaving had made his stomach turn. He didn't understand why it had bothered him so much, it had taken her longer to ask than he had expected.

He knew she would ask eventually and now that she had he didn't want to let her leave.

* * *

><p>The clinging of metal against metal filled the courtyard later that day. Belphegor's knives were scattered around the grass landing farther with each swing of Laupine's sai. The two weren't really engaging in a fight. The Prince was just tossing his blades while she dodged by twirling her sai around her standing on the same spot as the Storm Guardian moved around her. They weren't doing it as a training exercise but as a distraction from boredom. After breakfast they had been informed that a meeting would take place later that day to discuss what was to happen now that the assignments would start to come. They had to stay put until Squalo could get the others to actually show up.<p>

Laupine stretched her arm out hitting the blade with the shaft of her sai, while using the left sai in a defensive hold, shaft to her forearm and all finger around the prongs, to cover her chest. Thought her moves were impressive they seemed slightly slower than they had been yesterday.

A soft giggle left her lips watching Belphegor stomp his foot on the ground finally running out of blades, "Pick those up," he grumbled flopping on the grass.

The girl scoffed casing her daggers before bending down to retrieve a knife. After going through all that trouble to get them back for him he was still being ungrateful.

"Not you, _Regina, _the peasants can get those." The boy stated with a wide grin.

Laupine looked around noticing lower Varia around them hurrying to get all of his knives back, "You know that's not my name," she stated sitting down next to his lolled form. She handed him the one blade she retrieved back after pricking her fingers with it.

"Shishishi~! It's not a name, it's a title." He explained bringing his hands behind his back.

_Regina_, because she's more than a mere princess.

The girl exhaled turning the ring on her left index finger. Her Varia ring had arrived along with a letter from her father. She hid the letter inside her sai sheath afraid to read it in front of her husband. Laupine knew that her father's words would only upset her and seeing her upset made Xanxus furious.

The last time she had written to her father she had told him about what happened during the honeymoon to which he replied: _Surely you're at fault, Laupine. Why didn't you insist on wanting children?_

To which she replied: _Dearest Pere, Xanxus maintains on not having children so soon, and would much rather wait a few years. _

This had only enraged Serge into calling but he was not able to voice his disappointment the second she said, "Xanxus sends his regards, he's here if you wish to speak with him." Which followed with a strongly written letter about how it was all up to her, if she didn't get pregnant she would surely be _set aside _once he grew bored of her. Set aside meant divorce which would mean shame to the Alaude name.

Belphegor frowned noticing the scold on her face and the way her hands trembled while holding the wrinkled envelope. "You should just kill him," he whispered smiling at her.

"Worked for you," She replied finally opening the letter.

The Prince shrugged turning his head toward the blue sky, "If they make you upset it's better to just get rid of them all."

_Dear Laupine, _

_ I am pleased to inform you about your brother's accomplishments in the CEDEF having already risen high enough to work under the Young Lion himself. This news, which should fill me with contentment, is over shadowed by your current situation. Everything depends on the wife, if she is willing, and obedient. I can't repeat enough how important it is for you to produce a Vongola heir, remember nothing about your place there is certain until you do. If he is to help us regain what we lost you must secured your place at once._

The young girl folded the letter with eyes closed before shoving it back in the sheath. _Don't cry, don't cry, _she repeated over and over. She wanted to write back telling her father that whatever promises Lussuria had made him were not her own and she would not do as he said, but even thought she was so far away and out of his cage she still feared him.

"So sad, _Regina_," The blond mocked, "Maybe we will kill him for you instead-"

She shook her head standing up.

"Shishishi," Belphegor watched her go back inside picking up her shoes were she had discarded them. _Poor little rabbit,_ he thought with a frown…not that he cared.

Weeks passed and the Varia seemed to get back on track. The Varia officers would often be gone on missions that took two days to a week to complete. Squalo would often rant about how much longer the missions were taking to complete, calling everyone lazy claiming they had gone soft and that they should have trained more. The trouble being that no one was looking at the files before selecting a mission.

Before Gola Mosca had been destroyed its main task had been to select the missions that had a chance of success at 90% or higher and divide the work amongst the other six officers according to the skills required.

Now that the Mosca was gone it was a free for all.

Laupine wasn't allowed to go on missions because she was officially still in training, something that she found completely ridiculous. "How am I supposed to gain experience if I'm not allowed to leave?" She voiced standing before Xanxus.

The Varia boss ignored her buttoning his shirt.

"I'm as much an officer as your other guardians," she mumbled following him, they both stop at the door his crimson eyes glared down at hers, "I have as much right to go as they do-"

He stopped her by meeting her lips in a rough kiss, "I have some other shit for you to do." A stack of files and papers was not what she had in mind.

"What's this?" She asked flipping through the first, "You want me to organize these?"

Xanxus nodded, "Get rid of the ones with low success rates, and the ones that you do keep must be assigned," he instructed placing his black Varia jacket on his shoulders, "have them done by the time I get back."

"And where are you going?" Her violet eyes began to scan through the words understanding some but not all. Her husband didn't answer instead reached down to touch the back of her neck before leaning down to kiss her once more. Laupine pushed him by gently brushing her hands against his undercut he looked at her with questioning eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm just, still tired."

She had been tired since her first encountered with Belphegor having come down with some sort of bug and no matter what remedies she took nothing seemed to help.

Xanxus left her to her work which she finished faster than she thought she could. It seemed like the language barrier came in handy because all she had to do was pinpoint the key terms and choose who could get the job done with quick efficiency. Of course there was a small pile of task for her as well, all within 100 mile radius so she wouldn't have to travel far. Still knowing her husband he's probably want her locked away in her tower were she would be perfectly safe.

Laupine had tried so hard not to compare the Varia boss with her father, they were nothing a like really, except for the fact that neither seemed interested on letting her pursue her dream. The thought made her even sadder.

When Xanxus returned he found his wife curled up on his chair with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms curled around her head resting on the arm rest. He didn't want to disturb her knowing how tired she had been lately. It wasn't rare for him to find her sleeping the afternoons away only to wake up to eat. The Gunman approached her lithe body placing something in her hand thinking that she wouldn't wake. The boss was confounded as her violet eyes opened to discover the small key in her palm.

"You'll be spending three days a week in Verona, the other four here," he started before she could ask, "during your time away you still have to complete your work here," He looked at the neatly organized files on his desk, "if you don't, well, you can kiss your new apartment goodbye."

Laupine sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Why are you sending me away?"

"_Coniglietta," _he nodded to the liquor cabinet. Laupine continued to try and wake up standing up to retrieve the boss his wine earning a smack on her rear, "didn't you fucking ask to go back to school?" he challenged smirking at the sound of glass hitting glass.

He turned to look at her standing before him with her lips parted in shock, "What?" He asked pretending to be indifferent of her.

"Are you serious?" her voice cracked feeling guilty for almost comparing him to her father.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

Xanxus flopped down on his chair, "No, now where's my fucking wine."

* * *

><p>A letter arrived the day she was set to leave for Verona demanding that she stayed in the Varia HQ to complete her wifely duties. Laupine was quick to discard that letter hiding it with the rest inside her vanity, she would be sure to call her father once she was alone in her new apartment.<p>

"It wasn't easy to find but I wanted it to look just like the one you left in Paris," Lussuria cooed over breakfast, "It has a mezzanine and everything, Laupi-chan~!"

The girl smiled softly at the prospect of seeing something remotely familiar.

"Remember why you're doing this," Mammon had sat on her shoulder as she walked toward the car, "It'll be worth it in the end."

"Saving people's life has always been worth it, Mammon," She followed him as he floated away.

"Saving, ending, doesn't matter as long as _we_-er," Xanxus glared at the baby, "I mean _you're_ getting paid."

A strong grip on her forearm brought her laughter to an end and her eyes back up to her husband, "Leviathan will be coming with you," she almost screamed, "you won't even know he's there."

"I don't need a babysitter," she insisted staring at the lightning guardian running a hand against her husband's torso before entering the car.

Levi took the front seat while Squalo, who was the safest driver according to himself, turned on the engine. It was then that the small girl looked up noticing someone staring down at her.

With quick instinct she stopped Xanxus from closing the door, "I'll be right back!" She called jolting from the car past the other Varia members.

"VOII! Now what!?"

She ran up the main stair case to the long hall were Belphegor had been looking down at them. The Prince almost stabbed her when she pulled him into a tight embrace but managed to calm himself enough to slowly return the hug.

"I'll see you in three days, Brat."

"Shishi~! Little vermin should respect their princes." He retorted watching her walk back down the steps.

The ride to Verona had been surprisingly quiet with only Squalo and Levi for company. Once in the city Laupine dismissed her driver a block away from the building wanting to see the school beforehand. Of course Levi followed behind her, not close enough for people to notice but not far enough for her liking. The school was two blocks away from her apartment building and she would start first thing tomorrow morning. All of the paper work had been taken care of by Lussuria and Mammon; who even managed to get her classes thought in English which she spoke almost as well as she spoke French.

When she first stepped into her new home she was quite amazed by how similar everything was. Walking in, she had the kitchen to her right a closet to her left with the entrance to the bathroom across from the kitchen. The main room was an open space across from the entrance with the stair case leading up to the mezzanine. It even had a balcony with a street view. A sudden wave of melancholy hit her remembering the last time she and her brother had been alone. She had heard nothing from him except what she read in her father's letters.

The first three days had been odd. Laupine didn't think she would miss the pandemonium of the Castle, and would find herself turning the radio as loud as possible while she worked on her homework, not being able to stand the silence. There were the large piles of assignments that needed to be sorted before she returned, and there would be an even larger pile waiting for her back home. Then there were those damn letters…she had promised herself not to give her father this address, she didn't need for Squalo to give her a lecture about security, but he was her father and there was still hope that he would go back to being…_normal_.

Her mother's death had affected him most of all, and he didn't know how to cope. All Laupine ever wanted was to make him proud enough to get him back, but that didn't mean she would give up her own dreams for his sake. Xanxus didn't want a child yet and neither did she.

It could all wait.

The rattling of keys broke her thoughts. It was only the second day of her stay when Xanxus threw the door open.

"Fuck are you doing?" He asked slamming the door shut.

The blonde chuckled looking up at him from her seat. He was disheveled with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top, with a bottle of bourbon hanging between his fingers, "What are you doing?" She returned standing up to go to the kitchen.

"I went home," he started to follow, "and _you _weren't there, _Coniglietta, _so why the fuck are you here?"

At that she laughed softly quickly working on making him some coffee, "You sent me here for school, remember?" The Varia boss grumbled under his breath setting the bottle down, "I've only been gone a day, _Mon amore,_" She turned in time to be locked between his arms and the counter.

Violet hues widen at the realization of what she had just said.

A soft sigh left her lips as he breathed against her neck brushing his nose against the purple gemstones, "What did you just call me?"

It had been a slip of the tongue, she hadn't even thought about calling him that before, but now that she had she smiled softly wrapping her arms around his middle. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, "_Mon amore."_

He wrapped his arms around her lifting her up on the counter; the smaller girl wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. It had been a long time since she let him kiss her with such rage, letting his hands roam free as the kiss deepened, pulling at her clothing with urge.

"Say it again," he demanded lifting her leg higher so he could adjust himself at her entrance, "Again."

"_Mon amore, mon amore, mon ah-!" _His teeth attacked her neck as she threw her head back; her hands were shaking while her knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the back of his shirt. His arm curled around her back pulling them even closer, Laupine cried out, never realizing how deep Xanxus could go until she felt it then.

Her face was tinted scarlet suddenly embarrassed and self-conscious to be this close to him. The raven haired man nudged his nose against her cheek asking for permission to continue. She granted by slowly resting her fingers against his scared cheek to kiss.

The act was fervent. Filled with hungry kisses and rough pushing of what clothes remained on them. It was too much for the blonde at times, leaving her to just go along with the rocking of Xanxus' hips, rarely having time to take a breath. The blonde didn't know how to react, what to say, so indescribably helpless in the face of fervor.

He stopped his pace when he noticed the tears building in the corners of her eyes, "Does it hurt?" He asked gripping the back of her head to keep her from turning away.

The Varia boss always got a strange feeling in his stomach when he would watch her cry. The sight of her tears seemed to enrage him to no extent, making him want to kill anything and anyone who had caused them. Then there was that feeling he got on the left side of his chest when she called him _mon amore. _It almost hurt as much as when she would cry out his name. No one had ever gotten to him like she did, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"N-no, I just…" She laughed softly before kissing him. She didn't know what it was that she felt when they came together like this. It was all too much, yet not enough, she wanted him and the thought still frighten her so much. Still she didn't care, they were together now, and she could worry about something as trivial as her mixed emotions later.

Xanxus would come to her apartment from time to time, sometimes staying the whole three days, sometimes just for the night. Other times it would be Belphegor along with Mammon who would visit. Lussuria even showed up once to take her shopping. She didn't mind who it was, as long as she didn't have to deal with a sulking Leviathan alone.

Her husband rested his hand on her forehead while they lay together on her couch. He was beginning to notice a certain change with her, always tired but she would never deny him, then there were the dizzy spells that would come at random. Maybe she was still sick.

"I shouldn't work you so hard," he mumbled reaching for his discarded drink.

"I'm fine," she whispered against his chest, "Just need some rest is all."

* * *

><p>The day it happened had been like any other, except for the pain on her lower back was getting to be unbearable. Still she had yet to turn to Levi for help; they were almost home, what was the point of turning them around if she could just go to the infirmary once they reached the castle? Laupine rested her trembling fingers against her temple; it was the last letter she had received that had her in that mind set:<p>

_ It is with a heavy heart that I write to you now, my dear Laupine. It has been five months since your marriage to the Vongola and you are still not with child. Then there are the news of you going back to school putting more of a strain between the two of you. I've also heard that you have been engaging in fights with the Storm Guardian and it is with great concern that I ask of you to stop any further dispute between you and the boy. He is said to be one of Xanxus favorites and if you are in anyway wounded it would do nothing for your cause. Please remember that all eyes are on you now, and you are an example to follow. You are not to demonstrate any sort of weakness to these _racaille.

Laupine cleared her throat looking out the window, dismissing the throbbing now coming from her lower stomach. She could see her tower in the distance and she wondered if Xanxus would be there to great her. Her violet eyes closed briefly as the pain increased. She must have passed out for a moment because the next time she opened her eyes they were pulling into the drive way.

She inhaled a sharp breath noticing that the yard was filled with Varia members going on about their training. The blonde knew she couldn't run to the infirmary without anyone noticing. She was the Cloud Guardian there was no way they would see her falter in pain. Her pride wouldn't allow for a bunch of herbivore to see her like this, no she would just go lay down in her own rooms and call for Lussuria. _What are a few more steps?_

Laupine rejected Levi's hand when she stepped out of the car. She even managed to hold her head up while walking to the foyer. A thin layer of sweat had begun to layer her face and neck when Belphegor approached her.

"_Regina,_" He greeted stopping before her.

The smaller girl nodded giving him a tense smile continuing on her path with Levi close behind. The damn dog wouldn't leave her until she was safe in the boss' presence. Her violet hues only turned from her path at the sight of someone new amongst the other Varia. The man with an eye patch and long scar going from his neck into the collar of his short nodded his head before walking out to the courtyard. Laupine turned her eyes away trying not to think about the man she saved so long ago.

The Prince watched her go with parted lips, shocked that she didn't even meet his gaze.

Every step was more agonizing than the last but she didn't stumble, and even managed to keep herself contained as the tickling of warm liquid trailed down her leg. She didn't understand what was happening, and that scared her more than the pain she was feeling.

Her mind seemed to blank out once the office door was closed behind Leviathan. Laupine didn't even remember if Xanxus had been in the room or not. All she could recall of that exact moment was stumbling forward on the desk, bending forward against the pain. A loud cry left her lips as waves of pain tore through her.

"Laupine!" Leviathan shouted reaching for her.

She had been calm enough to reach under her skirt only to bring back bloody fingers.

"_Oh mon dieu!_" She choked collapsing on the ground. Her eyes stayed locked on the blood covering her hands before meeting Xanxus' wide crimson orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian:<strong>

Grazie mille— Thank you very much

Regina— Queen (because why not?)

**French:**

Pas de probleme— No problem

Mon amore— My love (I almost had her call him my lion but that was too game of thrones for me)

Racaille— Scum

Oh mon dieu— Oh my god

**Author's Note:**

I am a poor excuse for a human being but I have been planning for this since before I even wrote had character bio's ready. Sorry for the long wait, my birthday and work got in the way.

Also I'm thinking about writing a side story about Vongola Secondo and his wife, but it would be like a chapter or two long, what do you guys think?

Don't forget to review because it really helps; tell me how much you hate me. Thank you so much for your favorites and alerts!


	7. No Rest for the Wicked

**Seven Devils**

**Trigger Warning: Angst, swearing, blood, also if you have problems with homosexuality go away because no one likes you and its mentioned here bye!**

**Chapter 7. No Rest For The Wicked**

_My one heart hurt another  
>So only one life can't be enough<br>Can you give me just another  
>For that one who got away<br>Lonely I, I'm so alone now  
>There'll be no rest for the wicked<br>There's no song for the choir  
>There's no hope for the weary<br>If you let them win without a fight_

_~Lykke Li_

He could still picture her standing in the gardens face buried in some document that needed her approval. Her shoulder length hair was down in curls fluttering soft with the wind. She was the essence of serenity. Peaceful calm until she lifted her gaze to catch sight of the nanny caring the three years-old in her arms.

A small smile grew on Serge's lips at the sight of his wife's face completely lighting up.

"Laupine_!" _She called discarding whatever document she had been reading to rush to her daughter, "_oh, mon coeur!" _Cerise took the small child in her arms before dismissing the nanny, "_bonjour!" _she cooed gaining a giggle from the child.

"_Maman, _why do you leave?" Serge stood back watching closely as the question seemed to sadden his wife. What was she supposed to say? Even their oldest child didn't know the answer to that question yet.

Cerise sighed kissing her daughter's forehead, "My dear girl, my sweetheart." She turned walking them away from the chateau, "Have you missed me?"

"_Oui_," Laupine answered playing with the necklace on her mother's neck.

The older woman gasped in mock surprised, "You missed me? I missed you, look at what I found." She walked away tightening her grip on her youngest child, pointing out the bird nest on the nearby tree, "Can you see the birdies?" she asked turning only to notice Serge standing back ways away.

"I see one, _maman!" _The baby called pointing up, Cerise strained to smile wanting noting more than to break down crying.

"Where do you see the birdie, _mon cheri_?"

She had been warned more than once that if she kept on having crying fits around her children she wouldn't be allowed to see them. The young Alaude tried her hardest, but knowing what sort of world she had brought her son and daughter into submerged her in guilt.

"Let me have her," Serge whispered coming behind the two.

"No," Cerise jerked away fiercely tightening her grip around the girl, not tight enough to cause discomfort but enough for him to struggle against. If he did struggle he would only upset the child which would in turn upset his wife even more, "I'm alright. We're alright, aren't we, _mon cheri_?" The child nodded resting her head on her mother's shoulder. His wife's smile was forced causing him to wonder if there had even been a time before when she had granted him a true smile.

In reality she had. It had been so long ago when they were children themselves. She had dreams of becoming a dancer before her father had become ill. In those days of carefree childhood she had been all smiles and laughter. Once it was time to take her place as the Alaude's successor it came down to somber sophistication, intelligence and independence. Back stabbing and corruption soon followed the young couple with only a few instances of true happiness, mostly revolving around their two children.

Cerise kept her lilac eyes on their small daughter whispering, "She is the only pure thing in my life."

Serge frowned, _and what of our son?_ He wondered remembering how she had been home for four days and had yet to ask for the boy. It wasn't rare for her to come home and choose not to see him. When she did choose to see him it had to be under supervision. The young boy had understood, knowing that his mother did love him but could not always see him seemed to have no damaging effect on him. That still didn't mean that Serge didn't feel for the boy in the future when it would be his turn to become head of the _Famille_.

The blonde woman sighed caring the small child back to the estate, "how is my son?"

"Giles is well," Cerise nodded, "I have taken all care of him. His tutors tell me he is bookish to a fault," he thought that would make her smile but her scold only depend, "He will make a great boss someday."

A soft sob left her lips once they reached the courtyard were the nanny took the small girl away. "I love you Laupine," Cerise whispered against the child's head, "I love you with all my heart and I hope you never forget it." The couple stood still watching the nurse take the sleeping girl back inside before Cerise allowed herself to succumbed to her sorrow, "My poor darlings. My poor children-"

"No!" Serge took her into his arms forcing her to look at him, "Giles will come to his rightful place in time, and Laupine is the most beloved-"

His wife struggled out of his arms storming off inside before causing a scene, "This world will destroy them. If I had it my way, I would have sent them away long ago."

Suddenly the scene change and Serge wasn't so young anymore but his wife remained the same. They were in his current office, a room that had once been hers. The blue paint was slowly pealing, almost like it was burning, from the walls revealing the new gray tone. The well-kept furniture became worm and damaged, just like he had.

His wife glared at him from across the room. Her blood shot eyes were filled with rage and scorn.

"_My poor children, you've expected too much from them_!" She shouted, "_If you continue down this path the two will die young, before they can ever succeed me._"

"No, Cerise, Listen to me-"

"_Don't you understand? You _will_ kill them, just like you killed _me."

The current head of the Gluttire awoke with a start, his steel eyes searched around the room for his wife slowly coming to the realization that she hadn't been there at all. Serge slammed his first against the desk in frustration, the dreams would always start with a memory and then she would take it all away. He had been plagued by her for the past week gaining no rest during the night. A knock came to the door breaking his thoughts.

"_Entrer,"_ he called rubbing his temples.

"News from Verona, sir."

* * *

><p>Laupine had been ten weeks pregnant.<p>

_Had been_, _was, not anymore_, Xanxus thought staring at the amber liquid in his cup.

He should have paid more attention, he should have known. He knew every inch of her; how the hell had he not noticed the subtle differences of her body? She was so small she had hardly been showing, but there was no way he could have missed it. Images of the past times of their being together filled his head. He had been too rough with her, but she hadn't said anything. Even when she cried she would end up laughing, kissing him, and telling him it was okay.

"What the hell caused it?" Squalo had asked when they were all gathered in his office catching the doctor before he could depart.

"A number of things, stress sometimes can be a factor, sometimes it just happens, there's really no way of knowing."

"Will Laupi-chan be okay?"

"Yes, she may need to rest for up to two weeks," he turned to Xanxus then, "She will have to have an ultra sound later on as well," The Varia boss remained detached staring straight ahead.

_Stress, _what had she been stressed about? Sure they were all a rowdy bunch but she seemed to hold her own when it came to dealing with the other Varia officers. Had it been school? No, she had just started and she said she had missed it so much. Laupine even went out of her way to randomly inform him of what was probably going on inside his body from drinking so much. He could still hear her laugh when he took her by the ribs trying to get her to shut up about his _fatty liver_. It wasn't work either, because she could get that done in a matter of minutes with little complain.

Xanxus took a swing of what was left in his glass, "Have word sent to Siena and Florence," he ordered Squalo after dismissing the rest, "then have that fucking rat come up here,"

"Are you sure you want to see—" The shark managed to jump out of the way before the glass hit him on the hip.

The last time Ezra Ratto had been inside the Varia HQ he had been badly injured by the Storm Guardian. His left eye had been completely lost as punishment for his past crimes against the Varia; it was a remainder to all of what could happen if you ever crossed the Vongola. The scar that started at his chin and ended at his lower abdomen had been done just because the Prince had felt like it. After returning home to Rome his family had all but disowned him, leaving him at the mercy of his youngest, _bastard, _sibling. A bratty girl that was now taking refuge in Japan to escape those who liked to dispute her claim over the Ratto Famiglia. Now that the rat was homeless he took whatever job he could get. He had only returned to Verona on the request of one Serge Gluttire to keep him informed of his daughter's wellbeing. Xanxus had only allowed him to return if he stayed way clear of him and the Alaude.

"Is she alright?" The Ratto asked turning his eye to the open door leading to the Boss' private quarters.

"Don't fucking ask about her." Xanxus ordered keeping his glare looked on him, "She should have let you die."

Ezra directed his maroon eye back to Xanxus, "_Le mie scuse_."

"I want you to tell her father what happened. Then stay the hell away. If I catch you or any Gluttire scum around here I will kill you," His eyes narrowed, "with or without Nono's consent."

The brown haired man nodded taking a deep breath, "Then I should have you know that I have been intercepting letters from Serge Gluttire to his daughter, and vice-versa."

The younger man tried not to jump when Xanxus slammed his bottle against the table, "What letters?"

Ezra was only doing this because he didn't like owning people favors, "Whatever news the Gluttire has come across didn't just come from me, but from his daughter as well," he stated pulling out a bundle of folded papers, "I've made copies of all the letters she has sent him. None of them speak of the Varia itself, or any operations that go on behind walls. Just about, well, you and her mostly." He placed the bundle on the desk taking a step back.

She had saved his life now he would be trying to remove some of the pain from hers.

After the Ratto left Xanxus scanned through every letter she ever sent her father. She wrote about the sights she had seen in Greece, and how much she had enjoyed her time there.

_Wish you could see it; the people are so nice here. Even Xanxus seems more relaxed here which I think is something I won't be seeing often back in Verona. _

The letters after that spoke about the Varia members and how they had all welcomed her back except for one. She talked about Belphegor like she was talking about her older brother and how out of the rest she felt at ease around him the most. Laupine even wrote to tell her father about the new job Xanxus had given her, and even went out of her way to praise him for letting her go back to school.

_I know that you won't be happy but if you could have been there when he gave me the news you could have seen just how ecstatic I was, you might have changed your mind. He seemed pleased with my reaction which only made me even more grateful for all of the kindness he has shown me. Xanxus is truly—_

The Varia boss stopped reading unsure if he was ready to know exactly what she thought or felt about him. A soft cry reached his ears making him perk up in his seat. "_Merda,_" he hissed showing the letters in the last drawer of his desk.

The crying escalated into loud sobs and wails as he approached the spare bedroom of their quarters. The Varia boss stopped short of the bedroom door passing back to the living room. He couldn't just barge in there, what if she didn't want to see him? Was he not to blame? Wasn't he the one that did that to her? A loud bawl caused the gunman to turn back to the door only to hinder again. He shoved his face in his hands trying hard not to start screaming at her to shut up. Xanxus intertwined his fingers together resting his knuckles against his forehead letting her whimpering fill his ears.

_If you ever make me cry again!_

_ I won't, now shut up._

Xanxus made up his mind once little coughs and sniffles followed the sobbing. He found the smaller blonde curled up with her face beet red buried in her hands. When she saw him standing at the door she rushed to get up only to be stopped by him. The raven haired man sat on the bed pulling her to him so she was lying across his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, staining his neck with her tears, digging her hands into his chest. His fingers brushed her long hair back away from her face.

"I'm sorry," She wailed against his skin, "I'm so sorry." Her lament caused his chest to hurt.

"Shh," Xanxus didn't do tears, he didn't know how to deal with them, "You did nothing wrong," his grip on her tightened as her sobbing seemed to increase; "Everything's going to be alright."

"Nothing will ever be alright," All the pressure she had been enduring alone had taken its horrible toll on her. "I don't know if I, if I can…"

The Varia boss kissed her temple, unsure of what to say or do, "The doctor says we're both healthy, you can still have little brats if you want them."

She shook her head against him, "That's not it, I, I just," she gasped slowly looking up at him, "Promise me something," He nudged his chin against her forehead, "promise me you won't set me aside, nothing would hurt me more than you ending your…affections."

_My affections, _He leaned down to kiss her just like she had thought him, gentle and caring. She was worried about him leaving her, while he had been worried about her hating him. What a miserable pair they made. The notion of it all almost made him laugh. He truly was shit if he had been another thing for her to worry about.

And this whole thing had just been a nasty joke of faith.

"You will promise won't you?" She mumbled resting her head on his chest once he brought them down to lie down on the bed.

_I would have the Vongola destroyed, first, and __I would soon freeze hell over__ before you could leave me. _The scarred man pulled her tighter to himself.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Squalo found the boss tossing furniture in one of the longue rooms of the west wing the next morning, "VOOII! What the hell? You damn boss!"<p>

"Shut up!" Xanxus shouted hurling a base at his head, "I'm grieving."

It was all that damn Gluttire's fault she had been so stressed out because of his damn letters. All she wanted from him was some sort of understanding and all she got in return were false accusations and demands. _My child is dead because of him. My wife could have died because of him. _

Squalo watched as he heaved an armchair over his head before swinging it out the window. If he ever laid eyes on that fucking scum he would kill him with his bare hands. His hands had been burning everything he had touched leaving small flames here and there. With one quick charge he aimed at the chandelier bringing it crashing down.

"Clean this shit up." He ordered taking deep inhales to even out his breathing. Squalo could feel his temple twitch at the sight of the destroyed room. Had he known Xanxus would just wreak it he wouldn't have had it fixed after the honeymoon! "And if you ever come across Serge Gluttire in any of your missions," The boss' voice had dropped an octave, "kill him."

The shark watched his boss walk away without arguing.

Xanxus had wanted to destroy the letters but if Laupine were to find out he was looking through her belongings she would become distraught to find that he didn't trust her. So after reading he put them back where he had found them only destroying the ones the Rat had given him. He had instructed both Lussuria and Leviathan to keep an eye on correspondence coming from Nice, and any from Siena addressed to his wife. If he had to intercept her letters to keep her calm he would.

The first week of recovery had been torture. It took the bleeding two days to stop and it had been hard on her to be reminded of what she lost. The doctor said that she would experience some discomfort during the first week, and she had. Sometimes Xanxus would wake up in the middle of the night because of how hard she was holding onto him. He still had nail marks on his wrist.

Things slowly started to go back to normal by the end of the month, Laupine went back to school and the Varia carried on their mission. The only thing different was that he would stay in the city with her during the three days. She didn't seem to mind having him around noticing how much calmer he seemed, especially since the room burning incident. She also started up again on birth control, with her husband keeping a closer eye on her.

It would all soon come crashing down. When Xanxus looked back on this moment he would wish he had decided to take her away somewhere instead of lingering around. But they both had been mourning and the thought of leaving to pretend nothing had happened was too much to bear.

The couple had been longing in her main room. She was reading the forty pages Belphegor had translated for her when she had been resting, "Shishi~! It has nothing to do with _that_, _petite vermine_, now shut it!" Laupine didn't know that during the first few days he would loiter outside Xanxus office waiting to hear news from her. "Not because the Prince was worried," he said, "everyone else is boring."

Xanxus sat on the floor nursing a cup of wine. In his hand he held an unopened envelope with the Vongola sigil on the back. He had been staring at it while idly trailing his knuckles against her bare leg. The gunman knew it came from Nono himself but he had yet decided if he wanted to open it or toss it out. The old man probably wanted to send his condolences, and Xanxus wanted none of his pity. Not now, not ever. He also didn't want to answer any questions his elective father had on his wife.

The Varia boss didn't want anyone asking about how they were doing, they were coping and everyone else could mind their own fucking business.

"What is that?" Laupine asked leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

Her husband shrugged stuffing the letter in his pocket. He turned his head to kiss her cheek then got up to get himself another drink. The raven haired man knew his little wife wouldn't ask anymore. They had developed an understanding that asking about the other's parentage was off limits.

All she knew of Xanxus' past had been retold to her by her brother and Lussuria. Laupine had no idea of what had become of the woman her husband had called mother for the first eight years of his life. As far as she knew she had passed away, but she couldn't be sure, the man never spoke of her.

The gunman didn't react at first when she came up behind him to wrap her arms around his middle. He could feel the warmth of her cheek against his back. A smirk crept on his face before turning in her arms to face her. He rested his hands on her neck brushing his thumbs against her cheeks. They had been spending their time together but apart in their own heads, never really asking what the other felt out of fear it would make the other pull away. It had been hard on both of them; neither had known how badly they wanted it until they lost it.

"Xanxus, I-"

He leaned down on her bringing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, snaking one arm around her waist to pull her up to him. Laupine moaned against his lips, having been taken by surprise, wrapping her legs around him. Xanxus walked them back to the main room keeping his hand on her rear, squeezing and groping, while she ran her hands through his dark hair. It had been too long and he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel her against him, to hear her cry out his name over and over. Only then would he find himself at peace.

She would have let him, because she needed him just as badly, if it hadn't been for the loud buzzing coming from the call box.

The two pulled away turning their attention to the little box next to the front door. No one should be ringing it; Leviathan could just knock, while Bel and Lussuria had their own key. Squalo and Mammon would have announced themselves before showing up.

"Who knows you live here?" Xanxus asked setting her down on her feet.

Her eyes widen when he pulled out one X-Gun from his pocket, _ever heard of a holster? _"No one," she answered walking around him to answer the door. The tan Mafioso pulled her back by the wrist. Wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders, one hand resting on her right while his elbow blocked her left, they slowly made their way to the door.

Laupine wanted to laugh at how over protective he could be, "_Si?" _she called pressing the button.

"_Petite biche_!" Her eyes widen in awe wondering how long it had been since she heard his voice, "do let me in, there's this most feral-looking fellow down here threatening to light me up, but I told him that if he laid a hand on me you would be most displeased, and he very dead!"

The blonde was about to hit the open button to buzz the building's door for her brother but was stop by Xanxus, "How do you know it's him?" He asked mussing at how careless his little rabbit could be.

The smaller girl scolded pressing the call button, "_Mot sur?"_

She could hear the amusement in her brother's voice when he callback, _alouette._

The Varia boss was rarely uncomfortable in the presence of others. Sure, he would get annoyed by how loud his guardians were, or if he had to be in the room with someone he hated, he would become angry. He could never recall a time when he wanted to be out a room so badly in order to avoid someone.

Giles Gluttire happened to be that someone.

For as long as he could remember, Xanxus had always avoided the oldest of Cerise Alaude's children. They were two years apart in school but they were bound to run into each other from time to time. Even more since Squalo started to follow Xanxus around, which in turn would cause for the Cavallone boss to go after the shark. Back then the Bucking Horse and the young Goat had been inseparable, joined at the hip in a disturbing kind of way, so sometimes they would be Vongola was force to be near him.

Xanxus had begun to put his jacket on only to be stopped by Laupine placing her hands on his abdomen, "You don't have to go," she declared, "I want you to stay, please stay?" she was begging so sweetly he couldn't say no. With a defeated sigh he returned to his discarded drink before sitting on her sofa.

His brother-in-law had all of his mother's looks but none of her nature. His body was slender but well built, and was of greater height than both his mother and sister. His face was cheerful especially when speaking, something that neither Alaude nor Gluttire were known to be. His eyes were indigo in tone and his silver-gold hair was worn in the same fashion his ancestor, and long distance cousin, wore except his seemed to have a slight wave to it.

The older blond pulled his sister into a tight embrace as soon as he stepped over the threshold. Leviathan protested behind them but didn't attempt to pull them apart when Xanxus glared in his direction. Instead the most loyal of the Varia nodded heading back to his post.

"Look at you!" Giles pulled back to get a better look at his younger sister, "Since when do you wear your hair down?" He asked pushing some back over her shoulder to get a better look at her necklace, only to have her immediately put it back in place. Her brother smirked at the sight of the marks that had yet to fade away.

"Shut up," she grumbled pushing her face against his chest.

"Is he here?" Xanxus tried to even out his breathing. He was already aggravated that they had been interrupted; now he had a noisy in-law to deal with.

"Xanxus," Giles greeted entering the room, "So good to see you." His sister followed close behind but was stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder, "I need wine," He mumbled giving her a pleading look, "Xanxus, refill?" The Varia boss held up his full glass as a respond, "He's good."

Laupine hit her brother on the shoulder before going back to the kitchen, "I haven't seen you in months and you're already bossing me around."

"Shouldn't you be used to being bossed around by now?" Giles called back earning another hit.

The raven haired Mafioso had to calm himself. If any of his guardians ever spoke to his wife that way they would end up with a whole in their skull. He had to remind himself of how upset she would be if he decided to kill the CEDEF officer on the spot.

Giles kept smiling until Laupine was out of sight, his face turned somber and looked more like the Japanese Skylark, "We have to talk." He said keeping his tone even, "I know."

Xanxus sipped his wine watching the younger man take a seat across from him like a predator. Of course the CEDEF would notice, the ban might have been lifted but they were still watching. _A lion does not concern himself with the opinion of goats. _

"What are you doing here?" Laupine asked coming back.

She handed Giles a glass of red wine before taking a seat next to the Varia boss. His crimson orbs were filled with smug delight when the brother had to look away as his little sister snuggled up closer to him. Xanxus wrapped his arm over the back of the sofa, resting his fingers against her shoulder, rubbing insult to injury.

_Mine._

"I haven't seen you in _five _months and that's the first thing you ask?" Laupine rolled her eyes before smiling, "Came to check in on you…"the mood in the room went from irritation to discomfort, "We've all heard the news, how are you?"

Her cold hand lazed their fingers together calming the Lion. She knew he had been avoiding the subject, preferring actions over words; Xanxus had been drinking more than he had the last couple of months. He would often lock himself away in his office from morning till late evening just drinking. It turned out that the Varia boss was one of the most introspective, depressing drunks in the Mafia world. Yet she was always there to comfort him when he got to that point. Patient and loving as ever, even thought she was suffering too.

"We're both fine," she answered keeping herself leveled, "as I'm sure you've heard. Now, is the CEDEF so idle that they decided to let you take leave?"

His indigo eyes widen momentarily as a small smile played on his lips. Even Xanxus was impressed; he had never heard her talk to anyone like that before. Maybe to Belphegor, but he was her junior, and a little brother to her. Giles noticed the way his scarred fingers brushed against her collar bone in silent praise.

Giles watched his sister sadly, noticing that even though she held her head high and retained her smile, she was uneasy, vulnerable. He wished that he could go to her and comfort her like he used to. But he couldn't, not anymore. She was now a Mafia Boss' wife; her feelings were no longer his to console.

"That's not something you should concern yourself with," Her brother retorted. The French could feel Xanxus' glare burning into his head but he kept his eyes locked on his younger sister.

Federico's words rang through the gunman's mind; _I suppose one shouldn't preoccupy a young lady with such matters. _Laupine only smiled sweetly, "Our mother would smack your ears if she heard you say that to me." The tension in the room was broken the second she started laughing.

It took a moment for Giles to join her; he was waiting for Xanxus to relax his hold on her shoulder as a sign that he too was composed, "I was on my way back to Siena from Nice, I brought something for you."

"What were you doing in Nice?" She asked while he pulled something out of his briefcase. Xanxus was ready to pull his wife to him at any sign of threat. Instead Giles pulled a medium size parcel out keeping it on his lap.

"Well the boss," he paused looking between her and her husband, "Iemitsu, needed some documents that had been lost after _mere _passed away." He handed the parcel over to his sister, "I knew where they were and while I was there I found these."

When it had been time for the newlyweds to return to Verona, Xanxus had asked his wife if she wanted anything to be brought from Paris. Tradition stated that everything from the bride's past life had to be left behind with the exception of one thing, this was called the Vongola gift, it could be anything the bride wanted. Laupine had given him a sad smile saying that she had nothing of value back home. When their mother passed away their father had seemed to try and erase her from their lives. All of her things had been removed, including photographs and paintings. Her office walls had gone from blue to gray and the elegant furniture had been taken away replaced with the shabby furnishings from the old Gluttire manor.

Laupine's small hands worked to get the box open. A soft gasp left her lips at the sight of the contents of framed photographs and photo albums.

"He didn't burn them." She whispered pulling out a frame photograph of Cerise Alaude. His little rabbit hugged the frame to her chest before leaning over to show Xanxus, "It's my mother." Her hair had been shorter than when Xanxus had first seen her, just around chin length. Her lilac eyes were staring upward to the side while on her lips was a half-smile. She was probably his wife's age in that picture, making her twenty.

Seeing the reaction the photograph brought to his wife did something to the Varia boss. He wanted to see her smile like that more often.

* * *

><p>Giles could only remain in Verona for the evening, having to report back in Siena early the next morning, so after staying the polite thirty minutes Xanxus left the two siblings to catch up. Unbeknown to him, he would regret it later.<p>

It had been hard on the Varia boss to listen to someone speak with so much snark and sarcasm to his wife. Laupine, however, seemed at ease and was quick with her come backs. It made Xanxus wonder if his brother's had, live would they have turned out just like the Alaude siblings.

Probably not.

He hated Enrico (mostly because he had been first in line to become boss); he respected Massimo way too much, but maybe with Federico.

Xanxus shook his head at the thought making his way inside the hotel Giles would be spending the night. He had made arrangements to meet the older Gluttire at a bar an hour after he left his wife's apartment. The hotel's bar was full of guest who were sure to recognize the Varia leader, so Leviathan made sure to get them a table at the back were they would not be disturbed. His lightning Guardian then would be heading back to the apartment to take Laupine back to the HQ. The raven haired man didn't feel like wondering idly around the city so had arrived early to their appointment. He entered the hotel lobby just in time to catch Giles stepping out of the elevator with a young man close on toll.

The young man appeared to be in his late teens, probably 18, and stood about the same height as Giles. He had crazy curly orange hair and emerald green eyes. The one thing that gave his identity away was the Hunter rain boots he wore. That was Moran Sudest, one of Italy's deadliest snipers; he had been invited to join the Varia several times and each time he declined. Preferring to be free like the wind claiming no ties to do freelance work for all Mafia families, his only loyalty was to money.

The little whore was probably getting paid a lot at the moment. Xanxus eyes widen slightly when the young ginger leaned up to kiss his brother-in-law full on the lips before walking away. Giles was taken aback to notice Xanxus standing a few feet away, but smiled gaining his composure.

"Well now you know," Giles stated walking past Xanxus into the bar. They took a seat next to at their designated table, "I guess we're even now."

The would be Vongola gave a slight shake of his head sitting next to him, _not until I know what you know. _Plus he really didn't care what his preferences were, that was none of his damned business.

The younger male sighed before asking for a glass of cognac then waited until the server was gone before speaking again, "My sister _seems_ happy," he started lighting up a cigarette, "I guess I have you to thank for that." He took a long drag keeping his steel indigo hues locked with Xanxus' crimson eyes. "The CEDEF noticed a disturbance with correspondence coming through from Nice to Verona, care to elaborate?"

"Is that why they sent you here for?" Xanxus asked taking a quick shot of his drink before ordering a new one.

Giles shook his head, "I came here on my own accord. That doesn't mean they won't send someone to check in on it. After all it would be bad if the Independence Assassination Squad didn't receive full information from our own allies. Especially now that were all being nice to each other," The blond sat back, "The peace token was a delightful touch, by the way." _Got Nono all excited, probably thought you were coming around,_ Giles thought taking a drag, _it was probably all Laupine. _

The Varia boss had known the ban being lifted so suddenly had something to do with Laupine's kind gesture toward the Sawada brat. He also knew that it would be a long time before the CEDEF stopped keeping an eye on the assassination squad. His poor wife, she would be so sad to know that her attempts at reconciliation were in vain. The Varia would probably never be trusted ever again.

The French exhaled his smoke upward, "Frankly, I'm glad you did it," Xanxus turned his attention back to Giles, "Our father has always expected too much from Laupine," he flicked his ash on the ashtray before taking another drag, "our mother would have been distraught to know what he made her do, no offense."

Xanxus could feel his hands burning. Cerise Alaude would probably hate him with every fiber of her being.

"Laupine was the light in our mother's world," _We both have that in common, _the raven haired man turned his eyes to the drink in his hand, "I made a promise to her before she died," the sound in the room seemed to die down around them while Giles continued to speak, "I promised that I would do everything in my power to see that my sister was truly happy." His eyes glared holes into Xanxus' skull, "I need your help, Xanxus."

The Varia boss was intrigued.

"Removing communication between them can only get us so far," he stated putting his cigarette out, "I want to remove Serge Gluttire permanently."

The glass in Xanxus' hand shattered making Leviathan flinch from his hiding spot, "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight,_ Capretto_."

Giles only smiled unfazed, Alaude's weren't afraid of big men with anger issues, "My, my, what a grotesque display of strength. Hear what I have to say, _Parlourde_." He took out his own handkerchief handing it to the Varia boss to clean his hand with, "This would be all for my sister sake."

Xanxus reluctantly took the offered handkerchief cleaning his hands while waiters quickly worked to clean up the mess he made. He seemed to calm down at the mention of his wife. His wife waiting back at home for him to return, probably wanting to finish what he had started before her snarky brother showed up.

"Laupine already suspects you had something to do with the stopping of letters," Giles continued lighting another cigarette, "Don't look at me like that, she figured it out on her own." The two stayed quiet, one trying to calm down so he wouldn't kill his wife's brother and the other trying to put his plan into words. Xanxus didn't want another family member trying to make decisions for his wife, they were interfering too much and it was costing them her health.

"What's in it for you, _Capretto_?" Xanxus asked after the waitress set the bottle of Cognac on the table.

"When my father is gone I will become the head of the Alaude and Gluttire, The candidacy for future head of the CEDEF is between me and a young boy. It is more than likely that he will be the one to become the next boss, but the CEDEF is still under the Alaude's name." Xanxus gulped down his drink before refiling his cup, he didn't care for long explanations, "My children will become the head of the Alaude's as well as inherit the title of CEDEF boss. Problem is," Giles paused to blow out his smoke, "I plan on marring that boy once my father is dead."

_Not enough alcohol_, Xanxus glared at his brother-in law, _what the fuck do I care?_

"And everything, the Alaude name, the CEDEF, will be lost after my death," Giles took a deep breath, "I want to reinstall my sister so that if anything should happen to me everything would go to her."

The Gluttire was careful to not mention the children Xanxus and Laupine might have, but Xanxus knew that it was what he had meant. Laupine would never become head of the CEDEF or the Alaude Famille; she had more chances of becoming a doctor than a Mafia boss. Giles knew that if she ever did it would destroy her like it had their mother. _No, _he keep him eyes on Xanxus, _it has to be your heirs. _

"My father living instead of my mother has been the cruelest thing Serge Gluttire could have done to us," Still Giles couldn't help but to remember the times when Serge had been a caring and kind father, but that was now lost, the best of him had died along with Cerise.

"If we agree, there's no guaranty that the Varia won't be held responsible for this." Xanxus wasn't thinking about his heirs, or the power he could gain from having them take over all three branches of the Vongola. He was thinking about Laupine. How she had been begging him not to stop caring for her even thought she had failed to produce a child, how she was more worried about that than her own life. He had wanted to rip Serge's entrails out for causing her so much pain. Still there was the risk to think about.

The younger man tilted his head, "Not if we make it look like an accident."

* * *

><p>"Vodka," Laupine ordered looking up at Leviathan from her husband's chair, "no not in that," she sneered looking at the small shot glass, "A glass, fill it."<p>

_"What's the matter?"_

_ "Do you remember when we were children, Giles? I could tell you all of my secrets back then. I wish we had stayed the same."_

_ "You can still tell me your secrets."_

_ "No, I can't." _

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because you'll share them."_

Laupine knew Giles had been informing their father of her well-being since he first came to visit her in Paris. She knew that he wasn't doing it in spite her, but because he was ordered to do so by Serge. Whatever she said to her brother would be retold to not only their father but possibly to Iemitsu Sawada, and Nono, as well. Now she had no one left to trust, not even her last ally. After his own actions Xanxus had ensured to keep her completely isolated because now she knew she couldn't even trust him.

Leviathan placed the glass before her backing away slowly; if she hadn't been holding one of his Boss' X-Guns he would have told her that the Boss didn't want her drinking. They had straight orders to keep all liquor away until she was given a clean bill of health, yet here she was, working on empting the glass with heavy gulps.

"Fill it," She ordered after finishing the first glass. How foolish would he look if he knew that she had no idea how the X-Guns worked. She would have laughed too if she hadn't been so angry. She wanted to tell Giles how she felt, how tired she was of having to have her life rules by different men, never having the choice to do otherwise.

_"Father sent you, didn't he?" Giles said nothing, "Xanxus is hiding my letters, I know he is."_

_ "What makes you say that?"_

_ "Because Nono sent his condolences, and the CEDEF sent you. The only reason why I haven't heard from _Pere _is because he hasn't been informed." She paused watching her brother's reactions, "and we know that's not the truth."_

A tear ran down her face, causing her hand to tremble. How could he do that to her? She was beginning to hate the man she married, and that scared her more than the pain she felt. Her feelings for Xanxus had started to develop into a strong caring and now were being diminished into anger for his actions. The smaller girl wasn't sure if she would ever be able to trust him again.

Laupine tossed the gun back into the second drawer were she hand found it before slamming it shut. "Get out," she whimpered covering her eyes with her hand, "I said-"

"Leave us." Xanxus booming voice called entering the room. Laupine lifted her head to stare daggers into her husband's chest. The Varia boss seemed calm. Giles had warned him, so he had an idea of what to expect when he returned home.

"B-boss, she-"

"GET OUT!" He shouted watching Laupine stand from her seat to go back into their private quarters while Levi scurried to get out of the Boss' sight, "Laupine." He called after following after her.

She stood in the middle of the living room waiting for him. Her violet eyes were brimming with tears of frustration; he knew he had to keep her calm not wanting to risk her straining herself. Not that she cared about that by the look of the half empty glass in her hand.

"What is that?" He asked walking toward her.

She shrugged roughly handing the glass over, "you tell me."

"Shouldn't be drinking."

She scuffed; _you're one to talk, _turning away from him, keeping her arms wrapped around herself while he discarded the drink. "Any word from Nice?" She called while he returned to her side.

The Varia boss stood a few feet away, "Not that I know off."

"Liar," she accused, "You're keeping them from me."

"Keeping what from you?"

She stomped her foot hard on the ground, like she always did when she grew angry, before storming past him. He stopped her by pulling her back by the wrist, "Let go." She ordered, "Let go of me," Instead Xanxus threw her down on the sofa were she sat with her arms crossed, "You have some nerve-"

"Watch it," he sold, "remember who you're speaking to-"

Her glare shut him up immediately, "I know very well who I'm speaking to," her voice was calm unlike her nerves. She was terrified of what he would do if she said the wrong thing, but the alcohol had given her some courage to speak up for once.

Xanxus sat down next to her only for Laupine to scoot away so she was pressed against the arm rest, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You know what." She replied looking away from him. It seemed that no matter what he did Serge Gluttire always got in the way. Xanxus reached over to touch a strand of her hair only to have her slap his hand away. "Don't touch me," she shouted, _I'll die if you touch me. _

The smaller blonde turned her whole body away, resting her arms on the arms rest and pulled her legs up on the sofa, avoiding Xanxus deathly glare. She knew that if she looked at him now she would find his scars rising across his features. She had never dared deny him of touching her before, and she felt like she had crossed the line this time.

Xanxus remained still watching his scars appear across the hand she had slapped. He had killed a woman before for doing that, and as his rage increased he images of the past returned to him. The Varia boss tried hard to even himself out before standing and going around to her side so that she would have to look at him.

Laupine's eyes began to water at the sight of his scars, but she kept the rest of her face fixed in a scold. Xanxus could see the tremble she was trying to hide by staying still.

"I'll give them to you if you swear not to return any of them," The raven haired man offered.

The younger girl sneered. She was beginning to hate the man standing before her, and that scared her more than the pain she felt. Her feelings for Xanxus had started to develop into a strong caring and now were being diminished into anger for his actions. The smaller girl wasn't sure if she would ever be able to trust him again, "I'm not going to swear anything to you, not after this."

Xanxus let out a hard breath. Why was she being so suborned? Didn't she understand? Couldn't she see that he had taken the letters away to keep her from anymore suffering her father's words could bring?

"Why did you do it? Why are you doing this?" She asked finally meeting his gaze, "is it because-?"

He didn't let her finish before pushing himself away from her. Xanxus didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't, couldn't, talk about the child they lost. He didn't blame anyone for it but himself. For being so careless with her, for not paying attention, for not killing Serge Gluttire when the proposal was first brought to him. The Varia boss shook his head trying to control his temper. The last thing he needed to do was lash out at her. Xanxus had no reason to explain himself to anyone, but this was his wife…he was supposed to be able to talk to her about these things, but his pride wouldn't allow it. When he didn't answer she became enraged.

"Who do you think you are!? Do you think you're the only one suffering for our lost?" She shouted standing up from her seat, "What gives you the right to make decisions for me? I thought you were better than that, better than him!" Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her like she had been warned would happen if she strained herself. It was her body's way of reminding her of what was no longer there.

"Laupine-"

"No! Leave me alone, don't you are touch me!" She flinched away from him.

Xanxus didn't listen grabbing her wrist in his hands to pull her back to his chest. Tight enough to keep her from swinging at him, "Stop it."

If there was one thing Laupine hated the most it was being restrained. Her soft sobs became loud wailings and shouts demanding to be released. If she had her sai Xanxus would have been gravely injured. Something inside her seemed to snap against the pain in her belly and the constrain. Laupine was tired of being controlled and held back, tired of being and getting hurt, by the men in her life.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Laupine shouted struggling to get her arms free, "I don't belong to him," he let go of one arm only to wrap his around her middle, "Or to you, or to anyone!" she used her free arm to elbow him as hard as she could getting little reaction from the larger man, "No matter what happens, no matter who turns on me," she continued to struggle to turn herself to face him as he tried to keep her still in his arms, "No matter what arrogant pig thinks he has power over me, I belong to me!" she became completely still taking the back of his neck in her hands, "Do you understand? From now on I'm going to do what I want to, when I want to, with whom I want to."

Her eyes were dilated while his seemed to narrow.

Xanxus didn't even flinch when she dug her nails into his nape.

"And you can't stop me."

The two were left breathing hard. She was suddenly so exhausted and he, to his own fault, wanted to take her back into their bed room just to have her oppose him some more. No woman had ever raised her voice at him like she had and just the thought made her more enticing. Her appearance contrasting the power she possessed. Xanxus had become obsesses with her beauty but it was the fire underneath that would do him in. The Varia boss was at a loss for what he should do to his defiant wife, if her resolve was true there were bound to be consequences.

A hard knock to their door brought them back. Xanxus slowly released his bruising grip from her before seeing who dared interrupt them. Laupine stood back gently rubbing at her aching skin. She needed to remind herself of what she had just declared, of how strong she had sounded. For a moment she was proud of herself, realizing how much of her mother was actually in her. She sniffed bringing her hands to rest on her aching abdomen trying to sooth her own pain away. Laupine was sorry

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Voii, we could all hear you-"

"Trash-"

Her attention turned to the door leading to Xanxus office where Squalo stood trying to get a look at her. Once Xanxus noticed he stood in the way obscuring the Sharks view. He was the only one allowed to see her that way, all riled up and angry.

"News from the Bovino Famiglia," Squalo handed over the letter, "They say something is up with their ten year bazooka, they want us to check on the brats while they send someone to fix it."

_No fucking way in hell, _Xanxus wanted to say but instead decided to use his flame to set the letter on fire. Laupine, however, had other ideas. The blonde wanted to see just how much leniency she had earned after her declaration. She smiled sweetly brushing past the two men, making sure to drag her hand across her husband's back when she walked by. The scars slowly drew back at her touch.

"I'll let Belphegor and Lussuria know, they'll need their time getting ready." She declared before leaving the office.

"Voii! Kid, the boss hasn't even agreed yet!" The swordsman called before she had the chance to leave. Her violet eyes turned to look up at her husband's glowing red orbs. _Go on_, they said, _contradict me in front of your subordinate. I'll show you my wrath._

"We leave first thing in the morning, shark shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Italian:<strong>

Le mie scuse— my apologies

Merda— Shit

Capretto— young goat

**French:**

Mon Coeur— My heart

Bonjour— Hello

Oui— Yes

Mon cheri— My darling

Entrer— Enter

Petite vermine— Little vermin

Mot sur— Safeword

Mere— Mother

Palourde— Vongola (clam)

Pere— Father

**Other:**

The name Giles means young Goat, while Laupine means Rabbit. So that's why they are referred by Xanxus as such. Also Gluttire means Gluttony is French, I wanted to follow the Varia being named after the Seven Deadly sins thing so yep!

Ezra Ratto and Moran Sudest are two of my Own Character who will appear in another story I'm working on.

**Authors Note:**

Bitches ain't shit and they ain't say nothing a hundred motherfuckers can't tell Laupine nothing. My baby, I've been waiting for this. She went from scared little baby to motherfucking Queen in 3.5 seconds.

I decided to make Giles gay because omg why not? Plus him and Moran are really cute together (in my head anyways). We won't be hearing from them for a while. Next chapter we'll probably see some familiar faces.

And as always Xanxus can't seem to get his head out of the gutter but he can't help because no one yelled at him like that before, well any women, anyways:

Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts, they mean so much to me. They even keep me inspired. Please don't forget to leave some on your way out!


End file.
